Promises Unbroken
by RTonks
Summary: Sirius Black bleef de geheimhouder en alles waar hij bang voor was kwam langs. Tien jaar later, Lily and James leven, Harry gaat naar Zweinstein en Voldemort blijft maar komen. De werled is anders en niets is wat het lijkt.
1. Proloog: Zoals we gedaan zouden hebben v

Dit is de Unbroken Universe eerste verhaal van Robin4, ik mocht het vertalen van haar en ik hoop dus dat jullie het leuk vinden en als je vragen hebt stuur je ze maar, en o ja ik heb de namen, plaatsen en spreuken engels gelaten, dat vond ik mooier, het zijn dus drie verhalen en dit is het eerste verhaal!!

Unbroken Universe!!

Promises Unbroken

"**Dan had je maar moeten sterven!" brulde Black. "Je had beter kunnen sterven dan je vrienden te verraden!"**

Proloog: Zoals we gedaan zouden hebben voor jou

Op de heuvel stond een monument van steen, gemaakt in de vorm van een pilaar. Het was gemaakt van glanzend zwart marmer, met een zespuntige gouden ster er boven op. Gegrift op de gedenksteen waren de woorden.

Sirius Black

1960-1981

_Trouw tot het einde._

_Weg, maar nooit vergeten. _

Als de zon ondergaat bij Godric's Hollow, zijn stralen reflecteerde op de zespuntige ster, het verlichtte de gezichten van de drie mannen die stil stonden voor het monument. Aan de onderkant van de heuvel stond een roodharige vrouw, maar ze was gescheiden van de anderen, om hen een laatste afscheid te geven. Echter, zelfs zij zou nooit beweert hebben dat de wind de tranen in haar ogen veroorzaakte. Om dat te doen zou een schande zijn voor de meest nobele opofferingen. De mannen verzameld bij de monument wisten dat ze het begreep, en wisten dat ze hun verdriet deelde, maar dit was een moment dat zij alleen konden delen.

Maar het monument was geen grafsteen, en de heuvel was ook geen begraafplaats. Zijn lichaam, is nooit gevonden.

Eindelijk, na wat leek op een eeuwigheid van stilte, de middelste man sprak. Hij was rond de dertig jaar oud, met onhandelbaar zwart haar en bruine ogen die zouden merkwaardig zijn als ze niet zo verdrietig stonden. "Waren vriendschap gaat nooit helemaal weg," fluisterde hij zwaar en langzaam. "En familie is niet bepaald door bloed. Het is sterk gemaakt door bonden die niet breken, humeur en getest bij proeven en pijn. Wat wij zijn is broers, en we blijven, trouw op elkaar tot het einde. En wat er ook gebeurd tussen dit moment en dan. Ik zal altijd dankbaar zijn om zulke vrienden te hebben."

De kortere en lichtelijk mollige figuur aan zijn linkerkant snikte, zijn blonde hoofd schudde in de wanhopige ongeloof die zij hadden geleefd met voor over een tientallen jaren.

"Trouw tot het einde," citeerde de derde man in een verstikkende toon. Zijn licht bruine haar zat al vol grijze strepen ondanks zijn jonge leeftijd en tranen verschenen in zijn blauwe ogen. "Oh, Padfoot… waarom moest je dat ook zo erg menen?"

"Ik heb altijd gedacht dat hij de laatste was die zal gaan," voegde de korte man toe.

"Of de eerste, in een vlaag van glorie," de middelste man duwde zijn bril krampachtig op zijn neus, alsof die iets wou zoeken om met zijn handen te doen. "Hij zou het haten als wij het niet wisten."

De figuur aan zijn rechterkant legde een hand op zijn vriend zijn schouder. "Hij maakte zijn keuze, Prongs… en het was er 1 waar hij trots op zou zijn."

"Dat weet ik… ik mis hem alleen." Eindelijk, liet James Potter de tranen vallen. "Het is tien jaar geleden… En ik wil hem nog steeds terug. Ik wens nog steeds dat die het niet gedaan had."

"Het is niet jou fout, James," fluisterde Peter Pettigrew. "Het is niemand zijn fout, behalve die van Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden. Je zou nooit geweten hebben dat die voor je moest sterven."

"Maar ik heb het hem niet gevraagd…"

Remus Lupin draaide zich om en sloeg zijn armen om zijn vriend heen. "Zeg het niet eens, James. Doe dit niet bij jezelf. Je wist niet wat er zou gebeuren in de oorlog en je wist niet of Sirius nou zou overleven of zou sterven. Je moet jezelf niet tenietdoen over wat geweest zou kunnen zijn. We kunnen dat nu niet veranderen. Alles wat we kunnen doen is zijn opoffering eer aan doen. Alles wat we kunnen doen is de goede dingen herinneren. En we kunnen door gaan met onze levens, zoals Sirius gewild had. Laat ons hem herinneren zoals hij was en we leven de dagen die hij ons gunde."

"Ik haat de idee dat hij stierf voor me," antwoordde Potter koppig, zijn gezicht drukte hij in Lupin's schouder. James Potter was een sterke man, maar er waren momenten wanneer hij dit nodig had.

Lupin gaf hem een zachte staar. "Je zou hetzelfde voor hem gedaan hebben, James, zoals ieder van ons voor elkaar zou doen. Je zei het zelf- we zijn meer dan alleen vrienden. En Sirius" - hier, brak zijn stem eindelijk- "Sirius gaf ons een toekomst. Hij hield jou, Lily en Harry veilig. Ik denk dat die daar trots op was."

"Hij stierf als een held," voegde Peter er aan toe. "Net zoals hij altijd had gewild."

"Ik denk niet dat hij Voldemort's marteling heeft onder gaan om een held te zijn, Peter" snauwde James. Hij zou door gegaan zijn als Remus hem niet had omhelsd.

"Peter bedoelde het niet op die manier, James." Hij versterkte zijn greep om zijn vriend. "Maar hij heeft gelijk, op een bepaalde manier. Het doet er niet wat ze gedaan hebben bij hem, Sirius brak nooit. Hij is wel als een held gestorven. En ik wens dat ik hem kon bedanken dat hij jou heeft gered, net zo veel als dat ik wens dat we hem terug konden hebben."

James zal zich misschien in de maling hebben laten nemen door zijn vriend zijn kalme stem als hij de tranen die over Remus's gezicht stroomden niet had gezien. "Ik ook."

"En ik," fluisterde Peter. "Ik wens dat het niet zo was gegaan."


	2. Hoofdstuk 1: Tien jaar geleden

Hoofdstuk 1: Tien jaar geleden.

**November 1981**

"Nee!"

Remus Lupin brulde het woord zo gauw hij verschijnselde buiten bij een onbeduidend flatgebouw plaatselijk in de buitenwijk van Dreuzel Londen. Met een hart dat snel sloeg, sprintte hij naar de ingang, zonder acht te slaan aan de pijn dat was overgebleven van zijn transformatie twee nachten geleden. Dat maakte niet uit. Niets maakte uit als het duistere teken in de lucht hing.

Twee trappen op rennen en hij was op de plaats van bestemming en al hoewel de deur dicht was, wist hij dat er iets mis was. De wolf rook het. Remus probeerde de deurknop en hij was niet op slot. Hij barste van binnen, hij vreesde de scène die hij zou vinden.

De wolf had het geweten. De flat was een wrak, een slagveld. Meubilair was bezaaid over de hele plaats, sommige vernietigd door misgeschoten magie en andere waren aan de kant gegooid, omdat het in de weg stond. De verste muur was helemaal zwart en de ene aan de rechterkant waren schilfers verf op plaatsen waar het eerst niet zat. Een gewaad lag afgedankt over de rug van een omgedraaide fauteuil, waar zijn drager moest hebben gezeten toen de dooddoeners aankwamen. Niet zo ver daar vandaan lag een exemplaar van de ochtend profeet die nu nooit meer gelezen zou worden. De kanten waren gerafeld alsof het papier was blootgesteld aan extreme warmte en dat het bijna verbrand was. Aan Remus zijn rechterkant, was bloed; niet veel, maar een beetje en zijn gevoelige neus vertelde hem dat een vijand daar was gevallen, dood of heel erg gewond. De muur naast de voordeur had een nieuwe deuk erin en hij wist dat zijn vriend niet was gestorven zonder een gevecht.

Remus knipperde en kwam erachter dat er tranen over zijn gezicht stroomde. "Sirius?" fluisterde hij, wetend dat er geen antwoordt zou komen, maar hij zou het toch proberen. Maar zijn stem wou er niet sterk genoeg uitkomen; hij was hees en hij wou schreeuwen. Nee… "Sirius…?"

Natuurlijk, was er geen antwoordt. Op de 1 of andere manier, wist hij dat hij de stem van zijn vriend nooit meer zou horen. Wanhopig bewoog Remus door de flat, meubilair opzij gooiend op zoek naar iemand die daar niet was. Hij hoopte dat hij een lichaam zou vinden… maar er was niets. Hij zocht in elke kamer van de kleine verwaarloosde flat - de "perfecte" schuilplaats - maar er was niets. Geen lichaam. Geen teken. Er was alleen getuigenis van het gevecht dat Sirius had gevochten, zelfs toen hij wist dat hij niet kon winnen.

hr Hij liet zich op zijn knieën neervallen, zijn hoofd liet hij in zijn handen vallen. _Sirius_… Voor de eerste keer sinds hij naar Zweinstein was gegaan en zijn vrienden ontmoet had van wie hij zou gaan houden als broers, Remus Lupin snikte het uit. _Nee_…

* * *

_Pijn_.

Hij kon heel wat pijn aan. Hij was een schouwer. Pijn was iets wat die al eerder had meegemaakt.

"Vertel het me," vroeg een koude stem veeleisend.

"Ga naar de hel," fluisterde Sirius, zijn lippen barste en bloedde. Het deed pijn om te praten, maar hij kon tegen pijn. Hij zou het kunnen overleven en zou wachten op dood.

Wachten op dood.

* * *

"Ik ben bang dat het geen zin heeft, James," zei Albus Dumbledore stil. "Er was geen teken."

"Waar zijn uw spionnen?" fluisterde hij.

"Alles wat ze weten is dat die mee genomen is naar Voldemort," antwoordde het schoolhoofd, hij legde een zachte hand op James's schouder. De jongere man wist dat die aan het schudden was, maar dat kon hem niet schelen. Sirius was weg… Sirius was vermist voor vijf dagen.

"Wat zeg je allemaal niet?" vroeg hij, hij haatte de toon van zijn eigen stem, maar hij wou niet dat er tegen hem gelogen werd. Hij wou niet beschermd worden. Hij wilde alleen de waarheid weten.

Dumbledore zuchtte. "Ze wisten dat hij gemarteld was. Ze weten nog niet zeker of hij al gestorven is."

Nog. James probeerde een snik tegen te houden. Het lukte niet. _Sirius_… Hij was naar Dumbledore gekomen voor geruststelling, voor hoop, nog hij had alleen wanhoop gevonden. Zelfs Dumbledore dacht dat Sirius zou sterven. Zelfs _Albus Dumbledore_, de enige tovenaar waar Voldemort bang voor was, hoewel er geen kans was! Waar was de rechtvaardigheid in dat? Waarom had hij een vriend gestuurd om te sterven? Opeens, zei hij, "We moeten iets doen!"

"Zoals wat, James?" vroeg Dumbledore's zachte stem. "Je hebt een familie en een bloedlijn te beschermen. Remus en Peter zijn ook doelen geworden en het ministerie is te overvol en kan niet gaan zoek voor 1 vermiste schouwer. Er is bijna niks meer over met wie je de oorlog kan vechten, nu." Zijn andere hand greep James zijn schouder. "Het spijt me echt heel, heel erg, mijn vriend, maar er is niets dat we kunnen doen."

"Wat we kunnen doen is hopen dat er snel een einde aankomt."

Ze hielden een begrafenis een paar maanden later, al hoewel er geen lichaam was. En op de eerste gedenkdag van Sirius verdwijning, hadden James en Lily een monument opgericht voor zijn eer in Godric's Hollow, wetend, de hele tijd, dat de Fidelius Charm nooit was opgeheven. Ze hadden samen stil gestaan die morgen, onder de opkomende zon, maar ze voelde de warmte van de zon niet. Ze waren helemaal alleen, nu; de oorlog bereikte nieuwe hoogtes en Voldemort gaf geen teken dat die de Potters vergeten was. Ze hadden nog steeds contact met Remus en Peter, natuurlijk, maar het was niet hetzelfde. De Fidelius Charm hield ze veilig uit de buurt van Voldemort en hoewel ze wisten dat hij met de tijd zijn interesse verloor - of tenminste besloot iemand anders als doel te nemen - voor dit moment, moesten ze zich verschuilen. James en Lily hielden er geen van beiden van om hun hoofden laag te houden, maar ze wisten dat het noodzakelijk was. Ze hadden een kind om te beschermen.

En zo gingen de jaren voorbij. Eindelijk, de Fidelius Charm verzwakte met de tijd en met James woord werd het vernieuwd - deze keer, echter, alleen voor Lily en Harry, met James zelf als geheimhouder. Het was niet dat hij zijn beiden vrienden niet geloofden; in werkelijkheid, beiden Remus en Peter hadden het geofferd, maar hij kon het niet aan om iemand anders nog in gevaar te brengen. Zelfs, echter, kon hij niet voor altijd met zijn hoofd in het zand blijven zitten. Zo met de zekerheid dat zijn geliefde vrouw en zoon veilig waren in Godric's Hollow, ging James terug om te werken als een schouwer. Het departement van Magische wet handhaving had hem heel hard nodig. Sirius zijn dood had een gat gescheurd in de bovenste rang van de schouwers en James die weg ging hielp ook niet echt. Met meer schouwers die elke dag stierven, hadden ze alle hulp nodig die ze konden krijgen.

Maar de tijden werden alleen maar donkerde, het hoogtepunt was Voldemort die in publiek de minister van toverkunst vermoordde, die hij onbewaakt in de wegisweg had aan getroffen, van alle plaatsen en hij had de minister weten te vermoorden na twee minuten duelleren. De dood van de oude Bagnold had de tovenaarswereld bang gemaakt; het was hun sterkte geweest om de tovenaarswereld bij elkaar te houden en haar dood zorgde er zeker voor dat er nog donkerde tijden aankwamen. Mensen gingen Voldemort supporten, daar heen gegaan door angst en de goede kant kon niet goed met beide benen op de grond staan. En het werd alleen maar erger.

In drie maanden, de nieuwe minister van toverkunst was vermoord door Voldemort, hij was een beroemde schouwer - Rufus Scrimgeour stierf net als de rest. Zijn succes was ook weg binnen vijf weken en al snel waren tovenaars en heksen bang om hun huizen te verlaten. Duister dwaalde door de straat met een eigen wil, ze pakte bijstaanders in hun hersenloze manier. Communicatie begon af te breken. De overgebleven tovenaars scholen begonnen leeg te raken, alleen maar om dat ouders hun kinderen niet uit het zicht lieten gaan. Dooddoeners vermoordde Dreuzels en tovervolk en ze martelde hen ook nog, soms zelfs op het midden van de dag, zo zelfverzekerd waren ze. Onlangs al dat, werkte James Potter moeloos als een schouwer, hij bracht steeds duistere tovenaar na duistere tovenaar binnen en hij werd beroemd en daar had hij niet om gevraagd, terwijl de wereld steeds duisterder werd. Het gaf niet hoeveel dooddoeners ze mee namen, de ministerie verloor minstens de helft van zijn schouwers. Eindelijk begon het ministerie zelf te vallen.

Totdat, op een dag, er een man kwam die dat allemaal veranderde.

En na zes jaar van duisternis, begon de wereld langzaam weer beter te worden.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2: Treinspoor naar Bestemming

Hoofdstuk 2: Treinspoor naar bestemming.

**September 1991**

"Mag ik hier zitten? Het is voor de rest overal al vol."

Harry keek op van zijn vervallen boek _Zwerkbal door de eeuwen heen, _die hij aan het lezen was en zag een lange jongen met sproeten en rood haar in de deuropening van zijn coupe staan.

"Natuurlijk," lachte Harry. De andere jongen zag er alleen uit, net zo als hij zich voelde. Je eigen opwinding was niet zo'n leuk gezelschap.

De roodharige grijnsde en toen hij was gaan zitten stak hij zijn hand uit. "Ik ben Ron Weasley. Leuk om je te ontmoet."

"Harry Potter." Hij versterkte hemzelf voor het onvermijdelijke en was niet teleurgesteld toen Ron's ogen wijd open gingen, naar de grote van worstjes.

"Wow," de andere jongen gaapte hem aan. "Wat doe je hier?"

Harry haalde zijn schouders op, hij probeerde niet oncomfortabel te lijken. Zijn laatste ervaring op de wegisweg had hem geleerd om die groeten filosofisch aan te nemen - en van wat hij wist van de familie Weasley, had Ron alle reden om verrast te zijn. "Naar Zweinstein gaan, hetzelfde als jij. Of bedoel je iets anders?"

Ron werd rood. "Nou, ik dacht dat je verder op in de trein zou zitten. Je weet wel, met Malfoy en zijn vrienden."

"Waarom zou ik iets met hen te maken willen hebben?" eiste Harry met een glimlach. Mensen maakte die fout altijd… hij kende Malfoy niet zo goed, maar hij wist genoeg over de hele familie en hij wou liever elke dag met een Weasley bevriend raken.

"Ik weet niet…" Als het mogelijk was, werd Ron maar liefst nog roder. "Ik dacht alleen met zo beroemd als je vader is en nou, ze zeggen dat je… rijk enzo."

"En?" Is dat alles? Harry vond zichzelf glimlachen. Voor het meest van zijn leven, was hij geïsoleerd van de andere mensen in de tovenaarwereld, behalve van een paar goede vrienden van zijn ouders. Wat betekende dat hij niet zo veel contact had gehad met kinderen van zijn eigen leeftijd. Oh, natuurlijk had hij anderen ontmoet, maar zijn vaders positie in het ministerie betekende dat de Potter familie nog steeds hoog op Voldemorts lijstje stond… en dat betekende dat hij en zijn moeder de laatste jaren ondergedoken hadden gezeten. Hij keek nu al jaren uit naar Zweinstein, om andere kinderen van zijn eigen leeftijd te ontmoeten. Hij haatte het om toe te geven, maar hij was alleen. De blik op de andere jongen zijn gezicht, echter, veranderde dat alles.

"Dus je bent geen vrienden met Malfoy?" vroeg Ron verlangend.

"Niet in deze tijd!"

* * *

"Modderbloedje!" 

"Onwaardig!"

"Dreuzel uitschot!"

"Monster!"

Gepluimd haar vloog achter haar, Hermoine Granger vluchtte. Ze was geen lafaard, maar de drie jongens die haar achterna zaten waren allemaal groter dan haar en ze zagen eruit alsof ze klaar waren om haar aan te vallen. Haar hele leven, haf Hermoine zich niet op haar plaats gevoeld - ze liet dingen gebeuren zonder het te menen, ze had nooit begrepen waarom ze anders was… Ze was naar Zweinstein gekomen met hoop en een droom dat ze er bij hoorde, maar dat leek nu niet mogelijk. Wanhopig vluchtte ze een gesloten coupe in bijna aan het einde van de trein en Hermoine sprong naar binnen, ze sloeg de deur achter haar dicht en hoopte dat Malfoy, Crabbe en Goyle niet hadden gezien waar ze heen was gegaan.

Hard ademend draaide ze zich om, klaar om in een zetel te vallen en zich baden in zelfmedelijden. In plaats van een lege coupe, echter, vond ze twee jongens, een met rood haar en sproeten en de andere met een bril en warrig zwart haar. Ze staarde alle twee naar haar.

"Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg de roodharige ongelovig.

Hermoine slikte. "Het spijt me," zei ze, snel bedenkend dat de magie wereld niet iets was waar ze bij wilde horen. Hermoine reikte voor de deur. "Ik ga wel weg. Ik was juist opzoek naar…"

"Gaat wel?" vroeg de jongen met de bril.

"Ja. Het gaat goed." Hij keek een beetje bezorgd, maar ze was zeker dat het een foute impressie was. Tovenaars, Hermoine begon het te begrijpen, waren allemaal hetzelfde. _Idioten_.

Opeens, was er geschreeuw op de gang en ze keek nerveus naar de deur. Waar was het veiliger: in een coupe met jongens waar ze niets van wist, of in de hal met jongens die haar al haatte? Hermoine wilde niet naar buiten, maar blijven leek ook niet zo'n goed idee. _Ik wenste dat ik hier nooit was gekomen._ dacht Hermoine boos. _Ik wenste dat ik die stomme brief nooit had gekregen. Stomme magie. Vreselijke mensen. _Ze keek nerveus naar de tijd jongens, terwijl buiten de stemmen steeds luider werden. _En te bedenken dat ik hier zo opgewonden over was!_

"Zoeken ze naar jou?" vroeg de roodharige.

Een beng op een deur vlakbij zorgde ervoor dat Hermoine een sprongetje maakte van schrik en ze knikte onzeker.

"Waar voor?" vroeg de andere.

"Ik weet het niet." Ze beet op haar lip. "Ze noemde me een Modderbloedje. Ze zijden dat ik onwaardig was."

Haar woorden maakte hen waarschijnlijk kwaad; opeens stonden beide jongens op, Hermoine wenste dat er iets was om weg te vluchten, behalve uit de deur gaan. Maar de roodharige jongen glimlachte een beetje naar haar. "Hier, je kan maar beter even gaan zitten," zei hij vriendelijk. "Blijf alleen achter ons voor het geval ze binnen komen -" Er was geen tijd om te vragen waarom. De coupe deur vloog open en Goyle schreeuwde in overwinning. "Ik heb haar gevonden!"

Malfoy was er met een minuut, maar Hermoine was verrast dat ze achter de twee jongens werd gegooid. Ze staarde verward naar hen, maar beiden hadden hun armen over elkaar heen geslagen en stonden tussen haar en de deuropening, Malfoy en zijn twee vrienden verdwenen uit het zicht. De blond harige jongen lachte spotachtig.

"Probeer je te verstoppen, Modderbloedje?" Vroeg hij.

"Ga weg, idioot," snauwde de roodharige jongen meteen. "Dit is onze coupe."

"Ik zie je naam er niet opgeschreven," antwoordde Malfoy arogant. "Maar dan, ik hoef niet te vragen wie jij bent, of wel? Rood haar en een tweedehands gewaad - het is makkelijk om te weten dat jij een Weasley bent. Ik zou niet verrast moeten jou een stuk Dreuzel vuil te zien verdedigen."

"Het enige vuil in deze coupe ben jij, Malfoy," gromde de zwartharige jongen, de andere keek verrast naar hem. "Maak dat je weg komt. Je bent niet welkom hier."

De blonde jongen knipperde. "Ik had beter verwacht van jou, Potter, met jou bloed," hij lachte spotachtig. "Maar misschien had die Modderbloed moeder van je meer invloed op je dan ik dacht."

"Nou, ik denk dat jij het bewijs bent, dat geld niet gelijk is aan een brein, of niet dan, Draco?" zei Potter vinnig, niet ingaand op het aas, maar zijn ogen glansde gevaarlijk.

"Je moet betere vrienden uitkiezen, Potter," snauwde Malfoy. "De gene die het waard zijn."

"Zoals jij, bedoel je? Nee dank je. Ik heb nog liever het gezelschap van een flubberwurm. Ik wil graag wat meer intelligente gesprekken en meer eerlijk, ook."

"Eet mest, vier ogen!"

"Vier ogen?" riep Weasley uit. "Is dat het best waar je mee kan komen, Malfoy? Ik heb uilen ontmoet die nog betere beledigingen weten dan jij."

"Alsof jou familie een goede uil kan veroorloven. Ik hoorde dat je oude uil bijna dood gaat als hij een brief bezorgd," snauwde Malfoy, Ron werd rood van schaamte. Hermoine keek, gefascineerd, toen de zwartharige jongen - Potter - meteen begon te praten in zijn verdediging. _Ik wenste dat ik zulke vrienden had, _dacht ze.

"Ga weg, Malfoy."

"Waarom zou ik, Potter? Denk je dat ik bang ben voor jullie twee of je Modderbloed vriendinnetje die achter jullie schuilt?"

Voor 1 van de jongens - of Hermoine, voor die keer - kon antwoorden, een andere stem kwam vanaf de gang. Deze was dieper en ouder dan de anderen. "Is er een probleem?"

Malfoy en zijn metgezellen draaide zich om, waardoor Hermoine nog een roodharige jongen kon zien staan. Deze jongen was ouder dan de jongen die voor haar stond, al hoewel, lang en slungelige gebouwd. Gezien wie het was, Malfoy haalde alleen zijn schouders op. "Nog een Weasley, huh?" vroeg hij arrogant. "Ik denk dat ze toch in groepjes rondlopen."

Crabbe en Goyle grinnikte en de jongere Weasley gromde, maar de oudere keek alleen maar door spleetjes naar de drie die voor hem stonden.

"Ja, nog een Weasley," snauwde hij. "Deze is echter een klassenoudste. Door lopen jullie drie, of ik spreek met het plaatsvervangend schoolhoofd als we de school bereiken."

De eerste drie die Hermoine ontmoet had hadden een woeste blik in hun ogen, maar ze gingen wel weg, al hoewel Hermoine dacht dat ze Malfoy iets hoorde mompelen. Het klonk alsof die zei: "Ik krijg je toch wel Dreuzel liefhebber," maar ze wist het niet zeker - en het maakte ook niet uit toen de klassenoudste zich om draaide en een boze blik aan haar en haar nieuw gevonden metgezellen gaf. Niettemin, koos hij om zijn aandacht aan de roodharige jongen te geven, van wie ze dacht dat het zijn broertje was. De gelijkenis was bewonderend, tot het kleinste, en de jongere Weasley keek ongemakkelijk onder zijn broers blik.

"Voor dat je tegen me begint te schreeuwen, Percy, het was niet onze schuld," zei Weasley boos. "Zij begonnen."

"Het kan me niet schelen wie er begonnen is, Ron," snauwde Percy. "Je weet beter dan in een gevecht te komen. Op de trein nog wel! We zijn nog niet eens op school - "

"Ik kan het niet helpen dat ze haar hier in hebben gejaagd, ze riepen allemaal namen naar haar, die ik niet op ga noemen!" snauwde Ron terug. "Wat moest ik dan doen, hier zitten en niks zeggen?"

De oudere jongen zuchtte. "Nee ik denk het niet," zei hij stijfjes. "Probeer alleen niet meer in de problemen te komen, oké Ron? Ik zou het haten om mam te uilen zo gauw als we op school zijn…" Hij fronste. "Ik wist dat die drie problemen zouden veroorzaken zo gauw ze op de trein waren."

"Je mag dat nog een keer zeggen," mompelde Ron, maar zijn broer scheen hem niet te horen.

De oudere Weasley lichte plotseling op. "Nou ik heb dingen te doen. De klassenoudste hebben een coupe helemaal voor aan en ik weet zeker dat ze zich allemaal afvragen waar ik heen ben gegaan… Ik zie bij de sorteerceremonie, Ron."

"Oké." Met een laatste knik van zijn hoofd, verdween de klassenoudste de gang op, hun achterlatend met vrede en stilte. Na een tijdje, haalde Ron zijn schouders op en deed de coupe deur dicht. "Nou, dat was een goed timing!"

"Zeker," zei de andere jongen - Potter, Hermoine herinnerde dat dat zijn naam was - met opluchting. Toen echter deed hij precies waar ze bang voor was, hij draaide zich om naar haar. "Je kan gaan zitten weet je," zei hij met een kleine glimlach. "Geen van ons tweeen gaat je bijten."

"Oh." Hermoine herinnerde Ron's eerder woorden, maar ze was niet gaan zitten bij het zicht van Malfoy en het moment dat daarna kwam. Ze ging zitten op een van de banken in de coupe, zich afvragend wat er nog zou komen. Beide jongens namen de zittingen tegenover haar, maar Ron lachte en stak zijn hand uit.

"Ik ben Ron Weasley, maar ik denk dat je dat al ontdekt hebt," zei hij vrolijk. "Dit is Harry Potter."

Er was iets relaxt in zijn lach en ze pakte zijn hand met een kleine twijfeling. "Ik ben Hermoine Granger."

"Leuk je te ontmoeten," antwoordde beide jongens en ze schudde ook Harry's hand. Ze leken haar aardig… En ze zagen er zo comfortabel en zo zelfverzekerd uit, dat ze het moest vragen.

"Zo jullie zijn zeker al een tijdje vrienden?"

Harry grijnsde. "Eigenlijk hebben we elkaar net ontmoet."

"Ja ik kwam binnen twee minuten voor jij binnen kwam," antwoordde Ron.

"Maar jullie schijnen…" Nu was ze in de war. Waarom hadden ze haar eigenlijk verdedigd en voor elkaar ook?

"Malfoy te haten?" kwam Ron ertussen. "Oh, dat is makkelijk. Iedereen weet dat Malfoy een idioot is. Hij is een van hen weet je."

"Nee ik weet het niet," Hermoine fronste. Ze had geen idee waar ze het over hadden en Ron keek haar verward aan.

"Je ouders zijn Dreuzels, of niet?" vroeg Harry zachtaardig, maar ze keek hem aan met geen emotie. "Ik bedoel dat ze geen tovenaars zijn."

"Ja," zuchtte ze. "Ik denk dat Malfoy en zijn vrienden me daarom niet mochten."

"Nou dat zijn een stelletje idioten, ik zou me geen zorgen maken om hun," antwoordde Ron meteen en Hermoine glimlachte een beetje. Misschien was Zweinstein toch niet zo slecht als niet iedereen zo was als die jongens die haar door de trein heen hadden gejaagd, dreigen om haar te vervloeken in het gene wat ze verdiende te zijn. Ze fronste bedachtzaam.

"Ik snap niet wat er zo erg aan is," zei Hermoine zachtjes, hopend dat ze de twee jongens niet boos zou maken. "Ik bedoel ik ben het zelfde als jullie twee… toch?"

"Natuurlijk ben je dat," antwoordde Harry meteen. "Het is alleen dat sommige mensen van de oude tovenaars families denken dat mensen met dreuzel ouders het niet waard zijn om heksen en tovenaars te worden. Zij denken dat magie alleen voor zuiverbloed is. Malfoy is ook zo, maar maak je geen zorgen. De meeste mensen zijn niet zo."

"Echt?" vroeg Hermoine bewonderd. Ze had kinderen zien lachten toen Malfoy en zijn vriendjes haar door de trein jaagden en het leek er op dat heel veel mensen haar haatte, alleen maar om iets dat ze niet kon veranderen. Zuchtend ging ze verder, "Jullie zijn beiden… van zuiverbloed toch?"

"Ja maar dat maakt niet uit bij goeden mensen," verzekerde Ron haar en Harry lachte.

"Ik ben zuiverbloed, maar mijn moederskant van de familie zijn allemaal Dreuzels," antwoordde hij. "Haar zus, mijn tante, vind het niet leuk - ze haat magie en ze wil niets te maken hebben met mijn moeder of met mij. Geen zorgen. Iedereen is anders en geen van de professors op Zweinstein kijken naar je bloed. Ze kijken alleen maar naar wie je kiest te zijn."

"Dat hoop ik." Toen slikte Hermoine. "Mag ik je een vraag stellen?"

"Natuurlijk."

"Waarom kwam je voor me op? Je hoefde het niet te doen." En dat was wat ze echt niet begreep.

"Natuurlijk deden we dat niet," ging Ron akkoord. "Maar mijn vader zegt altijd dat wat je niet hoeft te doen laat zien wie je echt bent. En trouwens dat verdiende je niet. Niemand verdiend het om een Modderbloedje genoemd te worden."

"Maar dat is wat ik ben, of niet?" Ze vroeg het met een klein stemmetje.

"Je ouders zijn Dreuzels, dat wel," antwoordde Harry met een lichte frons, "Maar dat betekend niet dat er iets mis is met jou. Iemand een Modderbloedje noemen is zo laag als je kan gaan… maar Malfoy en zijn vrienden zijn gewoon zo."

Hermoine draaide haar hoofd nieuwsgierig. "Dat is de tweede keer dat je hebt gesproken alsof die aan de andere kant staat van een oorlog ofzo."

"Dat is ook zo," gromde Ron. Voor Hermoine kon vragen wat hij bedoelde, ging Harry verder met de zelfde stem.

"Je hebt gehoord van Voldemort - sorry jeweetwel - toch?" vroeg hij.

"Ik heb over hem gelezen in _De opstaan en vallen van de Zwarte Kunsten,_" knikte Hermoine, ze dacht snel. Ze was zo opgewonden dat ze een heks was dat ze echt alles had gelezen wat ze kon vinden en nu ze erover nadacht - "Wacht eens even, ik heb over iemand gelezen met de naam Potter in dat boek," bedacht ze. "James Potter denk ik. Ben je familie van hem?"

Harry werd een beetje rood. "Ja, dat is mijn vader. Hij is een schouwer."

"Die vangt duistere tovenaar, toch?" vroeg Hermoine, ze wou zorgen dat ze het goed had. Er was zoveel te leren!

"Ja. Nou sinds je gehoord hebt van Vol - " Harry lachte schaapachtig, toen Ron wat gromde. "Jeweetwel - dan weet je van de oorlog, toch?"

"Ja, maar ik wist niet dat het Zweinstein zou beïnvloeden," antwoordde ze. "Ik bedoel het is een school. Je wilt toch niet zeggen dat Malfoy en die andere twee dooddoeners zijn, of wel?"

"Dat kunnen ze wel zijn," zei Ron boos en Harry knikte. "Hun ouders zijn het zeker te weten wel."

"Waarom zitten ze dan niet in de gevangenis?" eiste Hermoine. Ze had alles gelezen wat voor vreselijke dingen de dooddoeners gedaan hadden, ook al had ze het gevoel dat alle schrijvers heel veel verzwegen. Ze wist dat dingen veel erger waren dan mensen wilde dat ze waren.

"Er is geen tovenaarsgevangenis meer," antwoordde Harry grimmig. "Voldemort veroverde Azkaban vijf jaar geleden. Er is nu geen plek waar we de dooddoeners kunnen stoppen, zelfs als er genoeg schouwers waren om ze op te pakken… en die zijn er niet."


	4. Hoofdstuk 3: Afdelingen en Hoop

Hoofdstuk 3: Afdelingen en Hoop

De drie vrienden bleven bij elkaar toen ze van de trein afgingen en in kleine bootjes waarmee ze het grote meer overstaken. Hoewel zijn ouders hem een beetje verteld hadden over de reis, kon Ron het niet helpen maar hij voelde zich bezorgd - Fred en George hadden het vreselijk laten klinken en Percy had hem arrogant verteld dat hij er wel achter zou komen als het zijn beurt was. Hij volgde de gigantische terreinknecht met de andere eerstejaars, Ron kon het niet helpen maar het viel hem toch op dat er minder eerstejaars waren dan hij dacht. _Het is de oorlog, _dacht hij grimmig. _Zo veel mensen zijn nog steeds bang om hun kinderen te laten gaan. _Hij probeerde niet te fronsen toen hij Harry volgde en in een kleine boot stapte, met Hermoine vlak achter hem. Niemand anders ging bij hun in de boot zitten; er waren meer boten dan dat er leerlingen waren.

Zonder enige waarschuwing, begonnen de boten te varen over het meer en hij hoorde Hermoine zachtjes naar adem snakken achter hem. Het was donker buiten en een beetje eng, dus Ron was blij dat hij niet de enige was die een beetje zenuwachtig was toen het meisje nerveus sprak. Haar stem klonk dun over het grote meer.

"Zo weten jullie al in welke afdelingen jullie willen zitten?"

Ron haalde zijn schouders op en probeerde niet bezorgd te kijken. "Mijn hele familie heeft in Griffoendor gezeten," antwoordde hij. "Allebei mijn ouders en al mijn broers ook… Ik weet niet wat ze zouden zeggen als ik er niet kom. En jij, Hermoine?"

"Griffoendor klinkt voor mij ook het best," antwoordde ze snel en Ron zag haar lachen in het gedempte licht. "Ze zeggen dat Dumbledore zelf ook in Griffoendor zat - maar Ravenklauw is ook wel oké. En ik wil er niet eens aandenken om een Zwadderaar te zijn. Urgh!"

"Geen grapje," ging Ron akkoord. "Al hoewel ik wet dat Malfoy en zijn vriendje in Zwadderich komen."

"Dat verdienen ze ook," verklaarde Hermoine en Ron lachte.

"En jij, Harry?" vroeg Ron, Ron draaide zich om naar zijn andere nieuwe vriend, hij leek een beetje afgeleid, hij staarde stil over het water. "Zat jou vader niet in Griffoendor?"

"Ja. En mijn moeder zat er ook," antwoordde Harry, zijn stem was klam en verzekerd. "Ik kom in Griffoendor."

"Hoe weet je dat?" wonderde Hermoine. "Ik bedoel, ik dacht dat de sorteerceremonie daar voor was, zo dat ze uit kunnen vinden of dat we de eigenschappen van de afdelingen wel hebben. Ik dacht dat je het niet van te voren kon weten."

Harry lachte een beetje toen iets Ron bijsprong, zijn hart sloeg een slag over. "Ik kom in Griffoendor," herhaalde hij.

"Zo dus het is waar dan?" vroeg Ron stil, hij bekeek zijn nieuwe vriend van dichtbij.

"Wat is waar?" zei Hermoine toen Harry zuchtte.

"Ja."

Hermoine fronste, maar Ron kon het niet helpen en snakte verrast naar adem. Hij kon het niet geloven. "Stam jij echt af van Godric Gryffindor?"

"Alsjeblieft zeg het tegen niemand anders," zei Harry stil. "Ik wil niet dat iedereen me anders behandeld. Het is erg genoeg dat iedereen weet wie mijn vader is."

Ron wisselde een blik met Hermoine, wiens ogen wijd open stonden. Het was duidelijk dat ze genoeg gelezen had om te weten wie Godric Gryffindor was en ze keek zo geschokt als hij zich voelde. Hij had de geruchten gehoord natuurlijk opgroeiend, maar zijn ouders vertelde hem dat hij niet te veel van die geruchten moest geloven… behalve deze was waar. Al hoewel aan de andere kant hij begreep dat Harry niet wou dat mensen het wisten - Ron was gewend dat mensen hem pestte met zijn haar kleur en dat ze gelijk wisten dat hij een Weasley was. Voor Harry was het dubbel zo slecht, omdat zijn vader een wereldberoemde schouwer was. Iedereen wist wie James Potter was. Momenteel was hij het hoofd van de schouwers, Harry's vader was misschien de volgende die het hoofd van magische wet handhaving zou worden, dat was een van de hoogste banen in het ministerie.

"We zullen het aan niemand vertellen," antwoordde Ron, in Hermoine's ogen kijkend toen ze hem knikkend gelijk gaf. Harry glimlachte dankbaar naar hen allebei en Ron grijnsde terug. Er was niets leukers dan een conflict om je vriendschap sterker te maken.

_Bonk_. De boot had de andere kant van het meer bereikt, zonder dat ze het gemerkt hadden en toen Hermoine verrast naar adem snakte, keek Ron op naar de ondergrondse tunnel waar ze waren gearriveerd. Voor een moment, alle drie de kinderen zaten versteend bij die eerste blik van Zweinsteins tunnel, totdat ze de terreinknecht zijn stem de groep naar hem toe riep.

"Kom op, volg mij, eerstejaars! Deze kant op!" Met een zwiep van zijn grote arm, de reus zwaaide hen allemaal naar voren en ze volgde hem, allemaal dichtbij elkaar blijvend. Stap voor stap, gingen ze verder het kasteel in en de terreinknecht bonsde op een grote deur toen een vreselijke gedachten Ron te binnen schoot. Voor de eerste keer in zijn leven, had hij vrienden voor zichzelf gevonden (ze hadden niks te maken met zijn broers of zijn familie) en hij vroeg zich af of ze misschien gescheiden zouden worden. _Wat als we allemaal in een andere afdeling komen? _Op het randje van paniek, draaide hij naar Harry om zijn zorgende gedachten te delen, maar de grote deuren gingen open en Hagrid's donderende stem sprak als eerst.

"De eerstejaars, Professor Snape."

"Dank je. Ik zal het vanaf hier overnemen."

De gladde stem maakte dat Rons hoofd omhoog schoot. In de deuropening stond een lange man met een haakneus en een tanige huid. Hij droeg een steil zwart gewaad dat paste bij zijn vettig zwarte haar en zijn donkere ogen. De manier waarop die ogen de nieuwe studenten bekeken liet Ron rillen en hij had ook het gevoel dat dit niet de beste professor was om boos te maken. Hij draaide zich om naar Harry, hij fluisterde in zijn oor. "Snape! Mijn vader zegt dat hij een dooddoener is."

"Shh!" zei Hermoine tegen hem, ze gaf Ron een elleboogstoot van zijn andere kant. "Hij praat."

En inderdaad professor Snape was aan het praten, na dat hij de deuren wijd open had gedaan en hen met een handgebaar had gezegd dat ze hem moesten volgen. "Welkom op Zweinstein," zei hij zachtjes. "Mijn naam is professor Snape en ik ben het vervangend schoolhoofd van deze school. Over een paar minuten, zullen jullie de grote zaal binnen treden om gesorteerd te worden in jullie afdeling. Deze aldelingen zijn Zwadderich, Ravenklauw, Huffelpuf en Griffoendor. Je blijft in je afdeling gedurende je tijd hier; je sortering zal je vrienden en je toekomst bepalen. Ik hoop voor jullie dat er wijs gekozen wordt."

Zijn zwarte ogen gingen nog een keer over hen heen en Ron kon het niet helpen, maar hij voelde zich koud. Voor een moment, leek het net alsof zijn ogen iets langer op Harry rustte dan op de anderen, maar Ron had geen idee waarom dat zo was. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken, viel het hem op dat Harry gewoon klam terug staarde, hij leek niet gestoord door zijn professors staar. Eindelijk sprak professor Snape heel kalm.

"Volg mij."

* * *

Vlinders vlogen door Harry's buik toen hij de grote zaal binnen ging. Een zee van gezichten staarde naar hem en zijn groep als naar voren lopen; hij kon de gekleurde flappen boven de vier tafels zien hangen, identiek voor alle vier de afdeling. En boven zijn hoofd zag hij dat het plafond precies op de buitenlucht leek, iets wat hem zelfvertrouwen zou moeten geven, maar dat niet deed. _Dit is het_, dacht hij voor zichzelf. Het maakte niet uit hoe vaak hij het aan zijn ouders vroeg, geen van beide wou vertellen hoe je gesorteerd werd - alles wat ze zeiden was dat hij er wel achter zou komen als hij op Zweinstein was. Naast hem, kon hij zien dat Ron en Hermoine ook best bezorgd keken en de roodharige jongen zijn witte gezicht paste bij hemzelf. Het was duidelijk dat Ron ook niet wist wat er ging gebeuren, ondanks al de oudere familie leden die hij op school had. 

Professor Snape leidde ze naar voren, eindelijk hield hij halt voor de hoofdtafel. Harry voelde ogen vanaf die tafel op hem rusten, maar hij keek niet terug. In plaats daarvan keek hij naar het vervangend schoolhoofd die weg liep, hij kwam al snel weer terug met een vier potige stoel, daar op zat een vieze oude hoed. Verward staarde hij naar de tovenaarshoed, wonderend wat zijn aanwezigheid betekende - en toen barste de hoed uit in een lied.

"_Ik ben misschien wat sjofel,_

_Maar dat is de buitenkant,_

_Niemand weet zo goed als ik,_

_Van de hoed en van de rand._

_Op gebreide mutsen kijk ik neer,_

_En ook op hoge hoeden,_

_Ik ben de sorteerhoed van de school,_

_En weet meer dan je zou vermoeden._

_Al puilen de geheimen uit je hoofd,_

_De sorteerhoed ziet ze vast,_

_Dus zet me op, dan zeg ik je,_

_Wat het beste bij je past._

_Misschien hoor je bij Griffoendor,_

_Bekend om zijn dapperheid,_

_Ja, ridderlijkheid en durf en lef,_

_Is wat griffoendor onderscheidt._

_Misschien hoor je bij Huffelpuf,_

_Vind je hard werken oké,_

_Huffelpuffers blinken uit door trouw,_

_En hebben geduld voor twee._

_En bij het wijze Ravenklauw,_

_Vinden mensen met verstand,_

_Die geleerd en bij de pinken zijn,_

_Altijd wel een geestverwant._

_Misschien voel je je pas werkelijk thuis,_

_Als je naam bij Zwadderich prijkt._

_Die sluwe lui schuwen echt niets,_

_Als hun doel maar wordt bereikt._

_Dus raak vooral niet in paniek,_

_Zet me rustig op je kop,_

_Al ben ik een hoed, ik heb van jou,_

_Vast een vrij hoog petje op!"_

Naast hem, hoorde hij Ron snuiven boven het applaus uit. "Ik ga Fred en George vermoorden! Zij bleven maar zeggen dat we met een trol moesten worstelen, maar alles wat we moeten doen is die hoed opzetten."

Harry grijnsde, hij probeerde zichzelf niet nerveus te laten lijken. Zelfs als hij al bijna zeker was in welke afdeling die zou komen (hij kon zich niet voorstellen dat de hoed hem ergens anders in zou delen), hij had niet echt zin om die hoed op zijn hoofd te zetten voor de hele school. Konden ze dit niet in het privé doen? Maar Snape was al aan het praten.

"Als ik je naam noem, stap je naar voren, je gaat op de stoel zitten en plaatst de hoed op je hoofd," zei hij kil. "Abbot, Hannah."

"HUFFELPUF!"

Harry keek geïnteresseerd toen het meisje van de kruk sprong en naar haar klappende klasgenoten toe ging. Oh, hij wenste dat hij aan het begin van het alfabet stond, in plaats van bijna helemaal aan het einde -

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFELPUF!"

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENKLAUW!"

En zo ging de sorteerceremonie door, sommige studenten werden met elke seconden ingedeeld en andere die veel en veel langer nodig hadden. Maar toen Snape de rol nog een keer naar beneden rolde, hoorde Harry een iemand naar adem snakken aan zijn rechterkant. Het vervangende schoolhoofd zijn ogen rustte nu op een naam van een van zijn metgezellen en Snape sprak met, als het mogelijk was, met een nog ijselijkere toon. "Granger, Hermoine."

Haar wilde ogen keken Harry en Ron aan en zonder te weten waarom, pakte Harry zijn nieuwste vriendin haar elleboog en kneep erin. "Het komt wel goed," zei hij stilletjes. "Succes."

"Succes," herhaalde Ron.

Er was een laatste nerveuze glimlach en Hermoine was weg. Gauw zat ze op de stoel, ze duwde de hoed snel op haar hoofd. Het had nauwelijks haar hoofd geraakt of er verscheen een grijns op de hoed zijn 'gezicht' en hij schreeuwde.

"GRIFFOENDOR!"

Grijnzend, rende Hermoine naar de tafel waar Harry, Percy zag, Ron's klassenoudste broer, zitten en hij zuchtte opgelucht. Hij was blij dat de hoed haar niet bij Zwadderich had ingedeeld. Dat zou niet eerlijk geweest zijn voor haar… niet dat alles wat op de trein gebeurd was eerlijk voor Hermoine was. Harry begreep alleen niet waarom sommige mensen zo arrogant waren als het om bloed ging… Malfoy eindigde (zoals hij al had gedacht) in Zwadderich, maar toen zijn Snape,

"Potter, Harry."

Harry sprong naar voren. Het was niet om dat hij zo zelfverzekerd was als de arrogante Malfoy; hij wilde gewoon dat het snel ging. _Ik hoop dat pap gelijk heeft, _dacht hij tegen hemzelf. _Ik hoop dat ik het niet verpest en in Zwadderich kom. _Een koud gevoel kwam via zijn houd naar boven. _Als ik nou wel in Zwadderich kom? _Dacht hij opeens. _Wat zou pap zeggen? Grodric Gryffindor zijn erfgenaam in Zwadderich? Ik weet zeker dat iemand er wel zou om kunnen lachen, maar het zou verschrikkelijk zijn. Bijna al de dooddoeners zaten in Zwadderich… _Voor dat hij zichzelf er uit kon praten, ging Harry zitten en zette de sorteerhoed op zijn hoofd. Hij nam een keer diep adem en toen hoorde hij een hele zachtte stem in zijn oor.

"He, ik ken jou," grinnikte de hoed. "Bang om in Zwadderich te komen, of niet? Iemand met jou kracht zou het daar goed doen… maar niet iemand met jou hart. Ik heb niemand gezien met jou soort kracht in een hele lange tijd…"

Harry probeerde om de zucht er uit te laten die hij tegen hield.

"…Zelfs je vader niet," ging de sorteerhoed verder. "Je zal een interessante toekomst hebben, Harry Potter, alhoewel het is niet zo donker als het hoort te zijn, als dingen net iets anders uitkwamen… Je zal het goed doen in GRIFFOENDOR!"

Hij kon gejuicht hebben van opluchting, maar in plaats daarvan rende hij naar zijn nieuwe afdelingstafel, hij ging naast een grijnzende Hermoine zitten. "We zitten in de zelfde afdeling!" ze snakte naar adem. "Ik kan het niet geloven!"

_Ik wel. _Maar Harry glimlachte, een paar minuten later, toen Ron Weasley bij hen aan de tafel neer plofte, een trio compleet makend die niemand ooit nog zal vergeten.

Snel, begon het feest en dat bewees dat zijn ouders gelijk hadden gehad het zag er echt lekker uit. Harry dook in het eten, ondanks de snoepjes die hij had gegeten in de trein (dat leek een eeuwigheid geleden), hij had heel erg honger. Zelfs thuis, had hij nooit zoiets gezien als dit - er waren van alle soorten eten, zelfs van dingen van waar hij de naam niet wist. De gesprekken waren ook erg leuk, van een ontmoeting met de Griffoendor geest, Haast onthoofde Henk, tot zijn klasgenoten leren kennen. Een van hen, Neville Longbottom, herinnerde hij omdat hij hem al een paar keer ontmoet had. _Zijn ouders zijn allebei schouwers_, herinnerde Harry opeens.

"Zo wat denk je?" vroeg Ron hem, dat trok Harry uit zijn gedachten.

Hij knipperde. "Sorry. Ik was aan het denken. Wat moet ik waarvan denken?"

Ron lachte. "Eigenlijk vroeg ik - "

Opeen verdwenen de toetjes en de hele grote zaal viel stil toen het schoolhoofd opstond. Net als andere, draaide Harry zich om toen de tovenaar begon te spreken.

"Welkom op Zweinstein," zei Professor Remus Lupin. "Voor dat we ons naar onze slaapzalen begeven, zijn er een paar mededelingen die ik met jullie wil bespreken."

"Ten eerste, alle eerstejaars, en sommige oudere studenten - " hier keek hij naar Ron zijn tweeling broers. "- is het verboden bos verboden voor alle studenten, zoals de naam al zegt." Lupin glimlachte een beetje voor die verder ging.

"Ten tweede, meneer Vilder de conciërge, wil graag dat ik jullie er aan herinner dat het verboden is om tussen de lessen door op de gangen te toveren. Ook, voor iedereen die geïnteresseerd is, de lijst met verboden voorwerpen is uitgebreid met jeuk poeder en fopstokken. De hele lijst bevat nu 399 spullen, meneer Vilder zal hem nog wel eens kunnen gaan vermeerderen na feestjes."

Toen hij die woorde hoorde, moest Harry proberen om zijn lach in te houden; als de helft van de verhalen die zijn vader had vertelt over zijn schooljaar waar waren, de helft van de spullen stonden er dan op met de hulp van het schoolhoofd… maar Lupin was nog steeds aan het praten.

"En natuurlijk, ik herinner mijn studenten er aan om bij mij kantoor weg te blijven als het volle maan is."

De eerstejaars mompelde even tegen elkaar, maar het was niet zo luid als het kon zijn geweest. Het was bekend natuurlijk dat professor Lupin (of Remus, zo had Harry hem altijd genoemd toen die opgroeide) een weerwolf was. Een keer zou dat misschien eng zijn geweest, maar Lupin gaf hier al les sinds acht jaar en niemand dacht er niet echt meer aan. Hij was al schoolhoofd voor vier jaar, en iedereen wist dat het een goede man was. En dat de Wolfsworteldrank hem stopte iemand pijn te doen. Harry natuurlijk kende hem al langer omdat hij 1 van zijn vaders beste vrienden was, maar er was echt niemand die Remus niet aardig vond.

"Zo nu dat is gezegd," ging het schoolhoofd verder, "Als alle klassenoudste de eerstejaars naar hun slaapzaal willen leiden, dan is het nu tijd om naar bed te gaan."

Later die avond, toen Harry in het bed naast dat van Ron neerplofte, kon hij het niet helpen om te denken dat het zeker een interresant jaar ging worden. _Heel interresant. _


	5. Hoofdstuk 4: De Orde van de Feniks

Hoofdstuk 4: De order van de Feniks

De studenten lagen veilig in bed en elke slimme professor had al snel hun voorbeeld genomen. Middernacht kwam steeds dichterbij nu en ze moesten allemaal vroeg op om roosters te maken en om zich voor te bereiden voor de les. Een paar bleven echter wakker, ze zaten om een tafel in de nu verlate stafkamer. Een moeilijke spel die hun beschermde; als er iemand naar binnen keek, zagen ze een lege zwak verlichte kamer, niet de figuren van zeven mensen die aan een tafel zaten.

Aan het hoofd van de tafel zat iemand die iedereen zal kunnen herkennen; hij voelde zich namelijk helemaal thuis in Zweinstein. Velen dachten dat hij daar hoorde te zijn en in zijn hart, zou de oudere man ze gelijk geven. Maar andere zaken hadden hem geroepen jaren geleden, die trokken hem weg van de school waar hij zo veel van hield. Maar de anderen aan de tafel moesten elkaar gelijk geven dat de school heel anders was zonder hem; met hem, zag Zweinstein er sterker uit en meer compleet. Maar er was meer dan 1 reden waarom de man nu aan het hoofd van de tafel zat. Zijn werk mocht dan ergens anders zijn, maar Albus Perkamentus zal Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus altijd thuis noemen.

Aan zijn linkerkant zat Remus Lupos, wie sommige hadden geplaast aan het hoofd van de tafel, echter Remus schoolhoofd of niet, zou er nooit over dromen om die plaats te nemen. Hij was een krachtige tovernaar in zijn eigen recht, natuurlijk was hij inteligent en bracht hij iedereen op zijn gemak, maar Remus zal altijd buigen voor Perkamentus. Dat zouden ze allemaal doen natuurlijk, maar voor hem was het anders. Hij had zoveel dingen om Perkamentus voor te bedanken: eerst had het nieuwe schoolhoofd hem naar Zweinstein gehaald, terwijl hij wist dat hij een weerwolf was, en later, had het zelfde schoolhoofd hem uitgenodigd om les te geven op Zweinstein. Toen Perkamentus was verder gegaan, was het Remus die hij had genomineerd om zijn plaats in te nemen, weerwolf of niet- en Remus was hem daar heel erg dankbaar voor. Zijn jaren op Zweinstein, gaf hij twee verschillende vakken les en was hij heel spraakzaam en hij was heel erg van lesgeven gaan houden. Maar hij haatte degene die zijn studenten pijn wouden doen.

Naast Lupos zat James Potter, de wereld beroemdste schouwer en Remus zijn beste vriend. In feite James was nu het hoofd van de schouwers, maar dat kwam niet tussen Remus en zijn conditie; maar ze hadden wel alletwee een ander leven nu en ze zagen elkaar bijna niet, ze waren nog steeds wel dichtbij elkaar, zoals in hun Zweinstein dagen. Maar de tragedie die ze gevonden hadden, kon zoiets doen. Lichtelijk glimlachend, keek Remus naar zijn vriend. James staarde emotieloos naar de tafel, zijn vingers drumde zachtjes tegen het hout. James dacht waarschijnlijk aan een lijst van verdachten dooddoeners, of hij probeerde uit te vinden wie Voldemort zijn volgende doel zou worden - James leek veel ouder dan die hoorde te zijn nu; jaren van vrienden verliezen en vechten tegen Voldemort had James beroofd van zijn Zwerkbal obsessie. Nu was hij een schouwer, heel serieus, maar hij was nog steeds verliefd.

De gene op wie hij verliefd was, zat aan James zijn linkerkant; Lily Evers Potter, was haar naam en haar onschuldige schoonheid bedekte de krachtige magie die ze allemaal kon doen. Al hoewel ze was geen schouwer zoals haar man (Harry verzorgen en verstoppen had dat onmogelijk gemaakt), Lily was niet gestopt met tegen Voldemort vechten alleen maar voor dat. Haar sterkte lag in bezweringen en ze was Perkamentus zijn assistent, haar echte taak was om uit te vinden hoe je dooddoener vallen en spionnen uit kon schakelen. Lily had de rare gewoonte om door wisseldrank heen te kijken; ze wist gewoon wanneer iemand niet goed was. Ontzichtbare muren die ze maakte waren onbreekbaar, maar ze kon wel altijd met haar spreuken de muren van iemand anders kapot maken. Heel veel mensen zagen Lily alleen als een mooi gezichtje, de vrouw van de beroemde James Potter, Remus echter wist wel beter, net als iedereen die samen met hen op Zweinstein hadden gezeten tot hun zevende jaar. In dat jaar dat de beide hoofdmonitoren gevochten voor de hoogste cijfers, beide heel koppig en helemaal verliefd op elkaar. En op het einde, trouwde ze zonder de punten te tellen en leefde ze bijna nog lang en gelukkig.

Het einde van de tafel was leeg, beide voor gepastheid en symbolischme. Jaren geleden, hadden ze iemand verloren, iemand die nu hier hoorde te zitten in de binnenste cirkel van de Order van de Feniks. Maar dat was niet zo en Remus had zichzelf beloofd er niet langer aan te denken. Het deed veel te veel pijn.

Tegenover Lily zat Arabella Vaals met stalen ogen. Haar haar en ogen waren beide de kleur van grijs vuur en haar karakter was al even hard. Jaren van werken tegen Voldemort, had haar hoofd van het departement van Magische Wetshandhaving gemaakt; die zelfde jaren had haar niet aardig gemaakt. Terwijl Remus niks anders had dan respect voor de oudere vrouw, wist hij dat hij nooit zo van haar kon gaan houden als James Potter, haar leerling, dat deed. Ze was James zijn mentor geweest bij de schouwers, wist hij, dus Arabella hield een speciale plek in zijn vriends hart en zal dat altijd doen, behalve haar strenge karakter en haar vermogen om geen fouten te vergeven. Op een profesioneel level, ze was zo dwingend als ze kwamen, Remus dacht dat dat haar sterkte was, terwijl ze probeerde de goede kant voor te houden, zodat het net een schaak wedstrijd leek. Tovenaars schaak was meer gevaarlijk dan zijn Dreuzelse tegenhanger en dit spel was niet anders - behalve dat de verliezer niet weg kon lopen als het spel over was.

Aan Arabella haar linkerkant zat Levenius Lorrebos, een andere schouwer uit het verleden. Levenius was echter niet meer aanwezig op het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving. Twee jaar geleden, was hij gevangen genomen door Voldemort zelf en hij was daar voor drie verschrikkelijke weken, hij werd gemarteld voor informatie voor verandering, gecombineerd met informatie van een van hun spionnen, had toegestaan dat James en Arabella hem recht onder Lucius Malfidus zijn neus vandaan haalde. Sinds zijn herstelling, was hij leraar Transfiguratie op Zweinstein en terwijl Remus niet had kunnen vragen voor een betere leraar, waren er tijde dat hij wenste dat hij Levenius kon overhalen de Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten baan te nemen. Blijkbaar was de schouwer nog steeds aan het herstellen van zijn ervaring en wilde absoluut niks te maken hebben met de Zwarte Kunsten. Dat maakte hem niet minder voor de Order van de Feniks, natuurlijk en hij stond bij de mensen die zijn leven hadder gered diep in het krijt - zeker bij de spion die alles geriskeerd had om het te doen.

Die spion zat aan zijn linkerkant; Severus Sneep, de meest lange spion die de Order ooit gehad heeft. Voor elf jaar, speelde Sneep de dubbel agent, hij gebruikte de lijn van licht en duisternis goed en zo was die in leven gebleven. Remus had zijn vervangend schoolhoofd nooit gevraagd waarom hij weg gegaan was bij Voldemort; hij respecteerde Sneep veel te veel om hem te onderdrukken. Jaren van samenwerking had hun haat voor elkaar minder laten worden; het zou geen probleem zijn om ze nu vrienden te noemen. Door de laaste tien jaar, hadden zelfs James en Severus elkaar kunnen vertrouwen - als ze tenminste alleen waren; in publiek, leek het nog steeds zo als of ze elkaar verachte. Tijd en volwassenheid (plus wat gezeur van Remus en Lily) had zelfs die oude schooltijd weg gehaald en terwijl ze nooit van elkaar zouden houden, wist Remus dat James en Severus elkaar tenminste respecteerde. Ze waren beide sterke en toegewijde mannen, ze deden alles om de Zwarte Kunsten te laten vallen en dat was genoeg.

Voor iedereen aan de tafel, moest het zo zijn. Zijn blik was over heel de cirkel gegaan, Remus keek alweer naar Perkamentus en hij wachtte voor de minister van toverkunst om te spreken. Het duurde niet lang.

"Ik dank jullie allemaal voor hier te zijn," zei Perkamentus zachtjes. Hij leek moe, merkte Remus, alhoewel hij altijd al oud was, de goede tovenaar had altijd jong geleken. Nou echter, als de middelste in de strijd tegen Voldemort, Perkamentus leek heel erg geforceerd. "Ik weet dat twee van jullie les moeten geven in de ochtend, dus ik probeer om dit kort te houden."

Hun groep waren een van de weinigen, de elite, de gene die het allemaal wisten. Verraad van onder hun rang zou de Order vernietigd hebben, ze wisten allemaal, dat was dat er maar zeven mensen in de kamer waren. Er waren anderen die ze vertrouwden en waar ze van hielden, zelfs; en vele andere heksen en tovenaars waren een lid van de Order van de Feniks, maar deze zeven waren de belangrijkste. Ze waren er allemaal voor jaren - Levenius Lorrebos was de nieuwste in de groep, hij nam de plaats in van zijn voorganger in het Transfiguratie klaslokaal, Minervra Anderling, die gestorven was lang voordat hij op Zweinstein kwam. Er hadden ooit acht mensen in de binnenste cirkel gezeten en ze waren ooit de meest slecht gecombineerde en de meest onverwachte groep die Perkamentus had gevormd. Maar hij koos zijn metgezellen altijd heel nauwkeurig en hij had nog nooit gefaald. Die gestorven waren, hadden de geheimen meegenomen in hun graf. De anderen zouden dat ook doen.

"Gelukkig, deze bijeenkomst is simpel maar een routine," ging Perkaments verder met een bittere glimlach. "Er zijn geen nieuwe aanvallen geweest sinds Voldemorts zijn aanval op de Duitse Ministerie van Toverkunst vorige week. Ik ben in contact geweest met de overlevenden en ze zijn akkoord gegaan met dat samenwerken beter is. Ik heb Peter Pippeling overgebracht om met de minister te praten."

Hoofden knikte aan de tafel en Remus moest een glimlach onderdrukken. Voor het kleine kind die had volgehouden dat hij nergens terecht zou komen, was Peter heel ver gekomen in de wereld. In het verleden, was hij de vervangend hoofd van het Departement van Internationale Magische Samenwerking en hij was ook een vertrouwd lid van de Order van de Feniks. Remus wist zeker dat hij het goed zou doen om de Duitsers te overtuigen dat Voldemort iedereens probleem was en niet alleen die van Engeland - als de Duistere Tovernaar dat niet zelf al had gedaan.

"Ook, de dingen die Lily heeft opgezocht kunnen belovend voor ons zijn. Lily?"

De roodharige schoonheid glimlachte gladjes. "Nou, het heeft voor mij lang genoeg te geduurd om het te vinden, maar ik denk dat ik eindelijk een anti-wisseldrank spreuk heb gecreëerd," antwoordde ze. Haar woorden lieten Remus meteen opletten; terwijl Lilys gewoonte heel erg bruikbaar was, het feit dat ze het niet kon vinden had pijn gedaan. Hoewel nu… Lily ging verder. "Natuurlijk, heb ik een beetje wisseldrank nodig om er zeker van te zijn, maar ik weet bijna zeker dat het werkt."

"Ik bereid de Toverdrank wel," zei Severus meteen.

"En wil je hem dan ook even testen dombo?" antwoordde Lily liefjes.

"Vraag je man," kwam het antwoordt meteen. Naast Lily, lachte James alleen maar geamuseerd.

Perkamentus lachte naar de gebruikelijke omgang. "Nou, nu dat klaar is, gaan we naar de volgende zaak. Severus?"

"Ravenwoud."

Wenkbrauwen, zelfs die van Remus, schoten omhoog bij het antwoord van een woord. _Ravenwoud?_ dacht het schoolhoofd. _Onmogelijk! _Het ergste gedeelte in deze duistere tijden was raden wie de vijand was… omdat Voldemort zoveel spionnen had als zij hadden en zoals de Order, hield hij hun indentiteiten geheim van zijn cirkel Dooddoeners, zelfs van de hoge ranken zoals Severus Sneep. Alleen de mensen in die kamer, wist dat Sneep een spion was en zelfs Levenius, zo vertrouwd als die was, wist het geheim pas een paar jaar geleden. Er was gewoon te veel te riskeren.

"Ravenwoud?" herhaalde Arabella. "Verklaar jezelf."

Sneep haalde zijn schouders op. "Omstandig bewijs, maar overtuigend," antwoordde hij. "Ik ben bijna zeker dat hij de gene is die Pais en Vreedeling verraden heeft. Er is simpel niemand anders in deze kamer die het niet wist."

"Hmm," mopperde de oude vrouw, maar ze ging er niet op in. Ze fronste echter wel en zei, "Ik denk dat we bewijs moeten vinden om dat uit te zoeken."

"Als je liever hebt dat ik de spionnen verder laat zoeken en je de moeite zou besparen, om ze op te sporen, Arabella, dan zal ik dat doen," antwoordde Sneep.

Hij grijze ogen flitsten gevaarlijk, maar Perkamentus viel haar in de rede. "Severus, Arabella - daar is nu geen tijd voor."

"Natuurlijk," gromde de oude vrouw.

"Mijn excuses," knikte Sneep. "Maar het is Ravenwoud."

"Nu we het toch over Dooddoener spionnen hebben, Remus, hoe gaat het met professor Krinkel?" vroeg Perkamentus onverwachts en Remus haalde zijn schouders op toen de minister zich om draaide naar hem.

"Hij is zo goed als we verwachtte," antwoordde hij. "Hij stottert nog steeds - hij is goed voor de eerste paar jaar, maar na het vierde jaar, is hij slecht. Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat Voldemort iets aan hem heeft."

"Doet hij ook niet," Sneep rolde met zijn ogen. "Maar hij geniet er gewoon van dat hij twee spionnen onder je door heeft laten glippen."

Remus grinnikte. "Nou, ik hou er van om hem te laten denken dat ik stom ben. Maar om je vraag te beantwoorden Albus, het is nog steeds het zelfde. Gelukkig, Severus zorgt voor Krinkel, dus we hebben hem samen af kunnen houden van alles wat belangrijk is."

Belangrijke dingen, zoals deze bijeenkomst. Perkamentus mag dan de minister van toverkunst zijn, maar hij vond nog steeds dat ze de Order van de Feniks gescheiden moesten houden van het ministerie. Toen het ministerie voor de eerste keer had gevochten, was het dankzij de Order dat Perkamentus het ministerie weer uit het as kon opgraven en Remus was het er helemaal mee eens dat de Orders overleving goed was in de strijd tegen Voldemort. Als laatste, de Order hadden geen bureaus of papierwerk, beide zouden hun plannen alleen maar vertragen.

"Goed." De minister draaide zich naar James. "Hoe gaat het Azkaban Project?"

"Traag," gaf James toe. "We hebben bijna nog niets uitgezocht - Voldemort geeft zelfs zijn oudste Dooddoeners geen toegang tot de gevangen, dat betekend dat onze spionnen geen kans hebben om daar binnen te komen. Hij houdt de gevangenis alsof het zijn privé speelplaats is… of zijn eigen kleine zak met hel."

Toen James sprak, voelde Remus een rilling over zijn lichaam gaan. Er waren zoveel goede mensen gevangen in Azkaban, zo veel vrienden en collegas - sinds Voldemort de gevangenis vijf jaar geleden had veroverd, probeerde de Order en het Ministerie het terug te krijgen. Maar de Duistere Tovenaar had het eiland genomen als zijn eigen troon wereld en de concentratie van de Dementors en de Dooddoeners hielden zelfs de sterkste tegen. In de laatste drie jaar, hield Voldemort daar gevangenen van de oorlog, dat gaf de Order alleen maar meer aanleg om het eiland uit zijn handen te trekken, maar er was weinig vooruitgang gemaakt.

"Wat ik leuk zou vinden," ging James bedenkend verder, "is om er iemand binnen te krijgen. Ik weet dat onze spionnen het niet kunnen doen, dus we moeten er iemand in smokkelen…"

"Je bedoelt als een gevangenen," onderbrook Lorrebos hem hard.

"Dat denk ik, ja," antwoordde James serieus en hield toen een hand op voordat de Transfiguratie professor hem weer in de rede kon vallen. "Ik weet wat je nu denkt, Levenius, en ik vind dat ook. Het is een groot risico die iemand moet nemen en ik laat het niemand doen die zich niet vrijwillige stelt - maar het is een idee. Dat is alles wat het is nu, maar we moeten iets doen. Onze laatste telling, telde we maar liefst drieëntwintig gevangenen en die verdienen veel beter dan te leven in Voldemort privé versie van hel."

"Het ergste gedeelte daaraan James, is dat het een goed idee is," reageerde Arabella naar een moment van stilte. "Het is iets wat we allemaal meegaan maken."

"Misschien," zei Perkamentus, alhoewel hij keek niet al te blij naar Remus. "Levenius, wat denk jij?"

Lorrebos slikte. "Ik denk dat het een roekeloos idee is. En wie het gaat doen, beland in een wereld van hel… ik denk niet dat het mogelijk is, Albus." De vroegere schouwer nam diep adem.

"En ik denk toch maar dat we het moeten proberen."


	6. Hoofdstuk 5: Banden die niet Breken

Hoofdstuk 5: Banden die niet Breken

Het was bijna drie uur in de morgen voor Remus naar zijn eigen vertrekken ging, luisterend naar zijn eigen voetstappen, die door de oude gangen klonken, terwijl hij liep. Zelfs in deze momenten, als die zo moe was dat zijn oogleden dicht dreigde te vallen, hield hij van Zweinstein. Voor hem, was het het symbool geworden voor het gene waar voor ze vochten - vrijheid, geluk en natuurlijk vriendschap. Bijna alles dat iets uitmaakte in zijn leven, was hier op deze school gebeurd; ten eerste, de beste vrienden die hij zich kon wensen en nu de prachtige studenten die Albus Perkamentus bij hem heeft achter gelaten. De herinneringen van het verleden en toekomst konden soms samen worden gebracht en er waren momenten waar hij kon voelen, dat als hij zijn ogen dicht deed en dat die weer gewoon achttien was…

"_Weet je," zei Peter, "We zouden echt moeten slapen. Morgen is alleen maar een klein beetje belangrijk."_

_Sirius lachte. "Het is alleen maar een diploma uitreiking, Wormstaart. En wie wil er nou voor James zijn toespraak wakker blijven?"_

"_Hey!" Het commentaar liet hem een elleboog in zijn ribben verdienen en ze lachte allemaal. Remus echter draaide zich om naar zijn vriend, de hoofdmonitor en Zwerkbal aanvoerder._

"_Als we het toch over toespraken hebben, waar is onze andere hoofdmonitor?" vroeg hij. Het zicht van James zonder Lily was een bijzondere gebeurtenis._

"_Ze slaapt," antwoordde James met een kleine (maar nog wel droevige) glimlach. Zelfs terwijl ze gewent waren aan hun vriends obsessie met zijn verloofde, niemand kon het weerstaan om hem er toch mee te plagen. Iedereen van hun zou het gedaan hebben; dat deden ze altijd. Wormstaat kreeg echter zijn mond het snelst open._

"_Awh…Gaffeltje wou zijn slapende engel niet wakker maken, of wel" grinnikte Peter._

_James gaf hem een blik die hij probeerde beangstigend te maken, maar faalde. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Nee… ik wilde alleen dat het vanavond alleen wij zijn - de Marauders. Samen, op Zweinstein, net zoals we begonnen zijn. 1 laatste keer."_

"_Morgen veranderd alles," ging Sirius zacht akkoord, meer eerlijker dan hij normaal was. Natuurlijk, Remus kende zijn vriend goed genoeg om te weten dat Sirius ook serieus zijn. Het was alleen een raar gezicht. Hoewel vanavond, diep in de geheime gang achter de spiegel op de vierde verdieping, leek het juist._

_Een plotselinge emotie viel over de groep als ze allemaal dachten aan Sirius zijn woorden. De diploma uitreiking was morgen en Sirius had gelijk. De diploma uitreiking zal alles veranderen. Hun vriendschap zal blijven natuurlijk, maar het ging meer worden dan een nooit eindende zomervakantie - ze zouden allemaal naar huis gaan naar hun families, of ze zouden verhuizen, maar ze zouden nooit meer in dezelfde postitie bij elkaar zijn. Nooit meer zullen ze met zijn vieren op de zelfde kamer slapen en ze leefde ook niet meer elke minuut dat ze liepen bij elkaar. Nooit meer zullen ze elke maaltijd delen, een voedsel gevecht beginnend alleen om te zien hoe professor Anderling zou reageren. Ze hoefden nooit meer James onzichtbaarheidsmantel te gebruiken om 's nachts weg te sluipen, omdat ze volwassen zouden zijn… en ze zouden niet meer op Zweinstein zijn. Ze zouden vrij zijn._

_Die vrijheid echter leek een beetje beangstigend op dit moment._

"_We weten, maakt niet uit waar we zijn, dat we er altijd een ding is dat we zullen zijn," ging James verder. "We zullen altijd vrienden zijn."_

"_Broers," reageerde Peter meteen._

"_Maakt niet uit wat er gebeurd," ging Remus akkoord._

"_Maakt niet uit wat er gebeurd," herhaalde James. "We zijn er altijd voor elkaar."_

"_Zelfs om drie uur in de morgen," grijnzde Sirius. Hij haatte het om wakker gemaakt te worden, zelfs voor onruststoker - behalve, natuurlijk, als hij de gelukkige was om de anderen wakker te maken, dan was hij er heel vrolijk over. James, echter, ging door, alhoewel hij leek een beetje ongemakkelijk._

"_Ik weet dat wat wij zijn niet in woorden omschreven kunnen worden…maar ik dacht ik zal het eens proberen. Dus alsjeblieft lach me niet uit." hij glimlachde nerveus. "Ik wilde het alleen proberen en jullie laten weten wat jullie voor mij betekenen… dus ik schreef wat."_

_Ze staarde allemaal naar hem. Voor een moment, het leek zeker dat iemand zou zeggen van ("James ik wist niet dat je schrijver was!"), maar er was alleen stilte. Toch, in dit moment, hun grappenmakende kant paste er nu niet bij. Dit was een moment van vriendschap, van liefde, zelfs - en om er een grap tussen door te gooien was niets waard waar ze door heen gingen deze jaren. Nooit hadden de vier jongens hun vriendschap in woorden kunnen omschrijven, maar dit was het laatste moment - morgen zal alles veranderen._

"_Laat maar horen, James," zei Remus zachtjes._

_James haalde zijn schouders weer op. "Ik wil het niet hard op voor lezen," gaf hij toe met een schaapachtige glimlach. Hij hield een stukje papier voor Remus uit, zodat die het kon pakken. Zijn bewegingen waren snel, alsof hij ergens bang voor was. "Hier. Lees het gewoon."_

_Met een glimlach, deed Remus dat en toen zijn geheugen James woorden op het perkament registreerde, voelde hij een rilling over zijn lichaam gaan. Voor een moment, werd de wereld heel stil. Hun vriendschap was altijd voorbij een beschrijving, tot nu. James was het gelukt om te omschrijven wat ze waren en had het in woorden gezet en had die woorden op de een of andere manier heel mooi op geschreven. Anderen mensen zouden niet begrijpen waar de korte letter over ging, maar Remus begreep het wel. Hij kon de echte emoties er in voelen._

_Hij las het twee keer en toen gaf hij het met een diepe zucht aan Peter. Remus keek toen Peter's gezicht ging van een beetje verwardheid naar begrijpend en keek hoe de ogen van zijn blonde vriend over de pagina gingen nog eens, en nog eens. Langzaam, kwam er een glimlach op Peter's gezicht en hij gaf het papier door aan Sirius, die het aan naam met een rare blik in zijn blauwe ogen. Sirius kon sneller lezen dan Peter en zijn ogen vlogen over de pagina. Als Remus hem niet zo goed gekent had, had hij verwacht dat Sirius al wist wat er op het papier stond - maar de nerveuze blik van James maakte meteen een einde aan die gedachte. Nee, dit was iets waar James hard aan gewerkt had en Remus wist dat zijn vriend zijn hele hart in het werk had gestoken. Het was perfect._

"_Het is perfect," fluisterde Sirius toen hij klaar was, onwetend dat dat precies Remus zijn gedachten waren._

"_Het is ons," ging Peter akkoord._

_Remus knikte. "Je hebt het goed gedaan, James."_

"_Vinden jullie het echt leuk?" vroeg James zachtjes. Het was jaren geleden geweest sinds Remus hem zo nerveus had gezien (hij had het in feite maar een keer gezien, in hun vijfde jaar, toen James eindelijk de moed had gevonden om Lily Evers uit te vragen voor een picnick), en het was misschien grappig geweest als dit moment maar niet zo veel betekende voor hun alle vier. Maar voor een keer in zijn leven, kon Remus Lupos geen worden vinden om te beschrijven hoe hij zich nu voelde._

"_Het is perfect, James," antwoordde Sirius voor hem, hij gaf het papier terug aan zijn vriend. Zijn glimlach was zacht. "Echt waar. Ik heb nooit kunnen beschrijven wat wij zijn - 'vrienden' is geen sterk woord. We zijn broers, echt waar, omdat zoals jij zei, bloed maakt niet uit. Maar ik ben niet zo'n erge dichter, of goed genoeg met woorden om uit te werken hoe ik het moet zeggen. Dat deed jij en ik kan je er niet genoeg voor bedanken."_

_James staarde; zo deden Remus en Peter. Ze waren zo gewent aan Sirius die lachte en grappen maakte dat zelfs zij soms vergaten dat hij de meest loyaale vriend was - van broers. Langzaam, glimlachte James._

"_Als we het toch over bedanken hebben," zei Peter zachtjes. "Ik denk niet dat ik jullie nog genoeg bedankt hebt dat jullie me al deze jaren geholpen hebben… Ik wil me niet eens inbeelden wat er gebeurd zou zijn als ik in een andere afdeling terecht kwam. Jullie lieten me zien dat ik alles kan zijn waar ik van droom."_

_Er was een andere stilte; dit was geen oncomfortabele stilte, maar het was wel een beetje vreemd. Het maakte niet uit hoe dichtbij elkaar ze waren, zij waren niet de jongens die snel hun emoties lieten gaan. Ze waren meer gewent aan herrie schoppen, ze waren gewent dat ze wisten wat de andere voelde zonder dat ze het zeiden. Ze waren ook tieners, bang om hun emoties te laten gaan - maar op dit moment, leek dat niet uit te maken. Wat uit maakte was het moment, deze laatste en ze waren samen. Zelfs dan, deze openheid naar elkaar voelde vreemd, het maakte niet uit hoe goed het was. James, echter was altijd goed in problemen oplossen. Hij grijnsde lichtjes. "Dat is waar vrienden voor zijn, Wormstaart."_

_Remus, echter slikte. Er was iets anders dat bijna nog nooit besproken was, maar allemaal het zelfde, moest hij het delen. Hij voelde zijn hart bonken tegen zijn borst, hij besloot dat die het beter nu kon zeggen voor hij de moed verloor om het te zeggen. "En als we het toch over vrienden hebben…" zei hij zachtjes, hij probeerde zijn stem niet te laten trillen. "Wilde ik jullie ook bedanken. Bedankt dat jullie mijn vrienden zijn. De meeste mensen zouden dat niet doen, weet je."_

_Hij hoefde niet te zeggen waarom._

"_Maar dat is wat we zijn, Maanling," zei Sirius zachtjes. Hij hield zijn hand uit naar Remus, die nam hem aan. "Vrienden."_

"_Broers." James legde zijn hand boven op die van hun._

_Peter zijn hand kwam boven op die van James. "Trouw tot het einde."_

"_Tot het einde," zeiden ze alle vier tegelijk._

_Weer, was er een stilte en Remus voelde bijna tranen in zijn ogen prikken. Dit was het einde van iets magisch - en terwijl, waarheid, het was een ander begin, morgen zal alles veranderen. De vrije dagen van kind zijn en Zweinstein waren voorbij. Ze gingen door in de wereld en de wegen die ze namen zouden hen lijden naar verschillende wegen. Niks kon je vertellen wat de toekomst zou brengen en na dit moment, zouden er geen mentors zijn die je begeleiden. Maar het maakte niet uit wat er zou gebeuren, ze zouden altijd vrienden zijn, broers, tot het einde._

_Remus voelde dat er een brok in zijn keel begon te vormen toen ze daar zaten in een comfortebele stilte, allemaal dachten ze aan het verleden. Soms, voelde het dat hij de anderen al eeuwen kende, maar er waren momenten die hij zich kon herinneren alsof het gisteren was - de trouwe bijeenkomsten in de Zweinsteinexpres of het moment wanneer Sirius, James en Peter naar hem toe waren gekomen met de mededeling dat ze wisten dat hij een weerwolf was… en dat het hen niets uitmaakte. Hij herinnerde de eerste nacht in hun vijfde jaar, toen zijn vrienden faunaten waren geworden voor hem, het geweldige gevoel dat hij begrepen werd en dat hij vrienden had die hem namen voor wat hij was. Hij kon zich herinneren welke grappen ze hadden uitgehaald en de ramp toen Vilder de Sluipwegwijzer in beslag had genomen…en hij wist dat het niet uitmaakte waar zijn toekomstige weg naar toe ging, hij zal zich dit moment altijd herinneren, zachtjes zittend op de vierde verdieping in een geheime gang, handen vasthoudend met de vrienden die hij nooit zou vergeten._

_Hij wist niet hoe lang het had geduurd voordat ze eindelijk op stonden om weg te gaan. Net toen Peter de geheime gang open wou maken, hield Sirius een hand op om hem te stoppen._

"_Ik heb een idee," zei hij, zijn blauwe ogen schenen. Voordat er iemand kon reageren, pakte hij het papier uit James zijn hand, zijn toverstok ging omhoog. Een paar minuten later, was James zijn gedicht in de muur gegraveerd voor een eeuwigheid. Sirius draaide zich terug naar zijn vrienden en gaf het blaadje terug. Hij glimlachte._

"_Voor het geval we het ooit vergeten."_

Remus stopte. Zijn hart kneep samen. Hij was het niet vergeten, maar hij wou het zich herinneren… Zonder een goeie beslissing te nemen, het schoolhoofd liep terug en ging vlug een paar trappen op die zo beleefd waren om meteen in de goede positie te blijven staan. Er waren ook goede dingen als je het schoolhoofd was - het kasteel was meer beleefder voor het schoolhoofd. Een korte en kapote muur bracht hem naar de spiegel op de vierde verdieping, het gevoel dat die had werd steeds sterker. Elke stap bracht een andere herinnering terug, maar eindelijk draaide hij een andere gang in en had hij zijn doel bereikt. Hij stond een paar minuten voor de spiegel, hij herinnerde zich alle keren toen hij, James, Peter en Sirius in deze geheime gang waren gedoken om Vilder en zijn vervelende kat te ontwijken, of om naar Zweinsveld te sluipen terwijl ze eigenlijk huiswerk moesten maken. _Eens, _dacht hij, _hadden we alles._

Hij trok zijn toverstok, het schoolhoofd gaf het wachtwoord. "Abscondum."

De spiegel ging opzij en Remus stapte in de geheime gang. Het was jaren geleden toen hij hier voor het laatst was - maar als hij zo naar de tunnel keek, iemand anders was hier wel geweest. Waarschijnlijk, wist hij, de Wemeltweeling - hij wou niks voor hen verborgen houden; ze kwamen altijd in de problemen - maar hij was hier niet als hun schoolhoofd. Grappen en de regels breken deden er nu niet toe. Hij was hier, alleen voor vanavond, als Maanling. Voor nog een keer.

Hij negeerde het zachte geklik van de spiegel die achter hem dicht gleed, hij staarde naar de rechtermuur. Voor een moment, stopte zijn hart even en hij was bang dat het weg was, maar toen Remus zijn ogen samen kneep in het donker, kon hij iets onderscheiden. Hij trok zijn toverstok en mompelde een spreuk voor licht, hij kwam dichterbij, tot hij recht voor James zijn gedicht stond. Hij was hier niet meer geweest sinds die nacht, zo lang geleden, de dag voor de diploma uitreiking, maar nu kwamen al die emoties weer terug. Hij slikte hard, hij las de woorden:

**Echte vriendschap gaat niet weg**

**En familie wordt niet bepaald door bloed**

**Het wordt sterk gemaakt door banden die niet breken**

**Humeur en getest door proeven en pijn**

**Wat wij zijn is broers en dat zullen we ook blijven**

**Trouw aan elkaar tot het einde**

**En het maakt niet uit wat er gebeurt tussen dit moment en dan**

**Ik zal altijd dankbaar zijn om zulke vrienden te hebben**

James had deze worden herhaald op Sirius zijn begrafenis en later, zou hij het doen op elk jaar op de dag van Sirius zijn verdwijning, als de drie overgebleven Marauders bij elkaar kwam, het maakt niet uit waar de toekomst hun naar toe had geleid. Toen James het gedicht had herhaald, wist Remus dat hij nooit gedroomd had dat een van hun zo van hun weg genomen zou worden - maar hij wel. Sirius wel. Remus probeerde diep adem te halen, maar het lukt niet echt. Herinneren was nog steeds een marteling. De pijn van het verlies kon nog steeds branden. Hij beet op zijn lip en toen voelde hij een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht. Onder James zijn werk waren Sirius zijn enige woorden.

**Maanling Wormstaart Sluipvoet Gaffel**

Hij knipperde de tranen weg, Remus knielde naast het gedicht. Zonder te denken, wisselde hij zijn toverstok naar zijn linkerhand en hij reikte uit met trillende vingers om de derde naam aan te raken. De weerwolf nam diep adem.

"Ik zal het niet vergeten, Sluipvoet," fluisterde hij. "Geen van ons zal het vergeten."


	7. Hoofdstuk 6: Grappenmaker Verenigd

Hoofdstuk 6: Grappenmakers Verenigd.

De weken vlogen voorbij. Tussen al zijn klassen door, zijn nieuwe vrienden en hij probeerde zijn ouders elke dag te schrijven, had Harry nauwelijks tijd om op adem te komen. De gebeurtenis in de trein had hem, Hermelien en Ron samen gebracht en de professors vonden al dat ze onafscheidelijk waren. Sneep, natuurlijk, haatte hen alledrie en vooral Harry, die wist dat zijn vader en de toverdrank leraar liever op elkaar spuugde dan normaal met elkaar te praten. Er waren momenten waarin hij zich afvroeg of Ron misschien gelijk had; het slijmerige hoofd van Zwadderich leek alles te zijn wat een Dooddoener ook was. Hoewel, de andere professors, aardig waren, alhoewel hun eigen afdelingshoofd, Professor Lorrebos, was een beetje moeilijk te begrijpen. Iedereen op Zweinstein wist van professor Lorrebos zijn verleden, natuurlijk, niemand durfde er commentaar op te geven - zelfs de oudere Zwadderaars, zoals Marcus Hork, leider van de "Junior Dooddoener Groep" zoals Ron hen had genoemd, behandelde hem met respect. Misschien had dat wat te maken met de littekens die op de rechterkant van Professor Lorrebos zijn gezicht zaten, of misschien waren het zijn heldere krachten, maar Harry kon het niet schelen wat er met de Professor van Transfiguratie aan de hand was. Het maakte rondsluipen door het kasteel een stuk makkelijker.

De verhalen die zijn ouders hem verteld hadden waren niets vergeleken met het echte leven. Alhoewel hij wist dat 1 van zijn vaders beste vrienden het Zweinstein record had van het meeste nablijven in een semester (met zijn vader op de tweede plaats, hij had er maar twee minder), Harry wilde het record niet verbreken. Liever, wilde hij meer plezier hebben terwijl hij in minder problemen komt. Het was ook wel fijn dat een van zijn vaders andere vrienden het schoolhoofd was (gelukkig, was geen van de studenten daar achter gekomen, omdat Harry zeker wist dat Remus geen favoristme liet zien, wist hij dat rotzakken zoals Malfidus het nooit zo zouden zien), maar hij was verzekerd dat hij het kon maken in zijn eentje.

Hoewel het beste gedeelte was, dat hij als enige eerstejaars in het Zwerkbalteam mocht spelen en dat kwam door zijn eigen talent. Harry had natuurlijk, al Zwerkbal gespeeld sinds hij kon lopen, maar niet zoals zijn vader, Harry was geen jager. Nee, hij was er trots op dat hij zoeker was en dat was een talent helemaal van hem zelf. Het was anders Zwerkbal spelen op Zweinstein, maar hij hield er even veel van… zelfs al was het niet het zelfde dan spelen met zijn vader, moeder, Remus en Peter op Zaterdag middag bij Remus thuis. Madam Hooch had zijn talent meteen opgemerkt en had het aan professor Lorrebos verteld en dat had geeindigd met Harry in het Griffoendor Zwerkbalteam. De wereld, had hij snel beslist, was perfect.

Als hij nu maar kon vinden waar hij naar zocht…

"Het lijkt op een oud stuk perkament," zei Harry zachtjes tegen Ron en Hermelien. Ze zaten aan het einde van de Griffoendor tafel in de Grote Zaal en een paar lege plaatsen verwijderde het trio van hun klasgenoten en nieuwsgierige oren.

"Zo wat is daar mee?" Wonderde Ron. Ze waren vrienden voor een maand nu, maar ze konden elkaar heel goed aflezen en Ron wist wat de blik op zijn gezicht betekende. De drie hadden nu al weken naar de grappen van Fred en George Wemel gekeken en hun handen jeukten om ook wat uit te halen (of tenminste, Harry en Rons handen; Hermelien had een beetje overhaling nodig, maar ze hadden haar toch overgehaald).

"Nou het is geen gewoon oud perkament," antwoordde Harry met een sluwe glimlach. "Het is een kaart. Het ziet er alleen uit als een oud stuk perkament."

"Hoe maak je een kaart die er niet uit ziet als een kaart?" zei Ron fronsend. Hermelien gaf hem een elleboog stoot.

"Eerlijk, Ron. Het is magisch."

Ron rolde met zijn ogen. "Natuurlijk is het magisch. Ik was alleen aan het wonderen hoe het werkte."

"Juist," ze snoof.

"In ieder geval," zuchtte Harry om hun aan dacht van hun geruzie af te houden. "Het heet De Sluipwegwijzer. Ik weet niet echt hoe die werkt… maar ik weet dat die bestaat. En ik weet dat het heel Zweinstein laat zien… inclusief de geheime gangen die er zijn."

Rons ogen lichten op, maar Hemelien fronste haar voorhoofd.

"Komen we al niet in genoeg problemen?" vroeg ze zuur.

"Waar is je gevoel voor avontuur, Hermelien?" daagde Ron haar uit.

Harry voegde er grijnzend aan toe. "We hebben nog niet hoeven nablijven."

"Er werd gisteren wel tegen ons geschreeuwd," antwoordde ze koppig.

"Professor Sneep telt niet," antwoordde Ron vinnig.

"Kom op, Hermelien. Je weet dat je het kasteel wilt onderzoeken," zei Harry voorzichting. "Denk aan al de dingen die we nog nooit gezien hebben. Er zijn waarschijnlijk kamers waar al jaren niemand is in geweest."

"Denk maar dat het Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst is, alleen dan wat interesanter," ging Ron verder.

"Ik vind Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst leuk," zuchtte Hermelien. "Geven jullie twee nou nooit eens op?"

"Nee." Lachtte Harry.

"Je weet dat je van ons houdt," grijnsde Ron.

"Ik weet niet waarom ik hier aan mee doe…" _Hebbes! _Dacht Harry blij. Hij wou zo graag het kasteel onderzoeken waar hij zoveel over gehoord had (maar nooit zoveel zodat de verrassingen weg gingen, zoals zijn vader het noemde), maar hij had het niet willen doen zonder zijn vrienden. Hermelien had echter eindelijk toegegeven. "Dus waar vinden we deze kaart?"

"Dat is het punt," gaf Harry toe. "Dat weet ik niet."

Hermelien gaf hem een boze blik, klaar om hem een tirade te geven over dat hij hen zo opgewonden had gemaakt over iets wat hij niet had, maar Ron glimlachte alleen wijd. Zijn antwoordt kwam meteen.

"Fred en George. Zij weten het wel."

* * *

Die avond, wisten de drie, de tweeling in een hoek te drijven van de Griffoendor leerlingenkamer. De vijf studenten zaten bij het vuur, alleen en bijna onherkenbaar - Percy had natuurlijk gevraagd wat ze aan het doen waren, maar Hermeliens onschuldige glimlach had hem simpel weg laten gaan. Hermelien zou natuurlijk nooit problemen veroorzaken, dus de klassenoudste ging weg zonder verder commentaar te geven, hij geloofde haar toen ze zei dat Fred en George de drie aan het helpen waren met hun Bezweringen huiswerk. Toen de oudere Wemel verdween door het portretgat, grijnsde de tweeling geamuseerd. 

"Jij bent onze nieuwe beste vriend, Hermelien," grinnikte George.

"Hij geloofd jou," voegde Fred er blij aan toe.

Hermelien probeerde ze een boze blik te geven, maar Harry zag dat ze een beetje rood werd. Het was goed om vrienden te hebben en Rons oudere broers kwamen daar heel dichtbij. Maar toen werd de tweeling serieus en Fred ging verder. "Zo, Harry, waarover wilde je met ons praten? Ron zei iets over plannen maken."

"Ik vroeg me af," Harry haalde diep adem, "of jullie wel eens gehoord hebben van De Sluipwegwijzer."

"De wat?" vroeg George meteen, net toen Fred antwoordde, net iets te snel,

"Nee."

Harry's wenkbrauw ging omhoog. Hij was eerst niet zeker geweest, maar de snelheid van dat ze niets wisten gaf hun weg. Hij sprak met een zacht sarcastisch toontje die ze niet konden missen. "Echt niet?"

Twee paar groene ogen bestudeerde hem heel aandachtig, ze wisten heel goed dat Harry ze door had. Voor een moment, leek het erop dat ze gingen proberen zich uit deze situatie te wormen, maar het maakte niet uit wat ze waren, geen van de Wemel tweeling was dom. Na Harry goed bestudeerd te hebben, wierpen ze beiden een blik in de lege leerlingenkamer. Eindelijk, sprak Fred weer.

"Wat ik graag zou willen weten, Harry, is hoe je gehoord hebt over de kaart. We hebben het nooit aan iemand vertelt behalve Leo en ik weet dat hij het niet aan jou heeft vertelt."

"Ik maak een deal met je," glimlachtte hij. "Ik zal jullie alles vertellen over De Sluipwegwijzer, als ik hem kan zien."

De tweeling wisselde blikken met elkaar en Harry kon ze zichzelf zien afvragen wat hij misschien wist van de kaart wat zij nog niet geleerd hadden. Een moment van stille communicatie ging tussen hen en toen haalde Fred zijn schouders op. George knikte. "Ik ga hem wel halen."

Een paar minuten later. Kwam George terug met een oud uitziend perkament en Harry voelde zijn hard een slag overslaan van opwinding. Hij had over De Sluipwegwijzer gehoord voor jaren, maar hij had hem nog nooit gezien. Het was bijna alsof hij een stuk van Zweinsteins geschiedenis zag. George gaf de kaart aan Harry, hij pakte het aan met een kleine glimlach. Hij wist dat dit een test was, maar dat maakte hem niets uit. In feite, hij begreep waarom de tweeling de kaart zo voorzichtig beschermde - het was een parel die je niet kon betalen. Hij pakte zijn toverstok uit zijn gewaad en richtte hem op de kaart, hij moest zijn best doen om de grijns op zijn gezicht te verbergen. Hij kon niet geloven dat hij nu echt De Sluipwegwijzer vasthield! Harry raakte het perkament lichtjes aan met het puntje van zijn toverstok.

"Ik zweer plechtig dat ik snode plannen heb." Meteen, begonnen er lijnen op het papier te vormen, over elkaar kriskrassend tot dat er een mooie kaart was ontstaan en boven aan stonden de woorden waarvan hij wist dat ze er zouden zijn. Er was geen hoop dat hij die grijns nu nog kon verbergen; Harry kon zichzelf niet helpen. Maar hij lachtte maar niet hard op toen hij de kaart terug gaf aan George, hij staarde naar het, ademloos.

"Hoe wist je hoe je dat moest doen?" eisde Fred. "Het heeft ons weken gekost om het uit te vinden!"

"Simpel." Glimlachtte Harry. "Mijn vader is Gaffel."

"WAT?" beiden waren verbaasd. Fred viel bijna op de vloer van de shock en George sprong op, bijna liet hij De Sluipwegwijzer vallen en hij moest zich bukken om te zorgen dat die niet op de grond terecht kwam. Zelfs Ron en Hermelien staarde hem verrasd aan; hij had het hen niet verteld tot dat hij zeker wist dat ze de kaart zouden vinden. Hoewel nu begonnen ze opgewonden te kijken en hij kon zien dat Ron, de mogelijkheden begon in te zien. Harry echt knikte alleen.

"Jou vader…" begon George.

"Gaffel? Jij kent Gaffel?" vroeg Fred. "En de anderen?"

"Ja," antwoordde hij. "Pap en zijn vrienden maakte het in hun zesdejaar."

De tweeling wisselde een opgewonden blik. George ging terug zitten. "Vertel ons over de anderen."

"Nou, dat is het beste gedeelte," antwoordde Harry met een grijns. "Wormstaart is mijn vaders vriend, Peter Pippeling. Hij werkt op het Ministerie van Toverkunst."

Ron knikte meteen. "Pap kent hem. Hij is het vervangend hoofd voor de afdeling Internationale Magische Samenwerking, toch?"

"Ja. Maar raad dit… Maanling is Professor Lupos."

"WAT?" Deze keer waren het alle drie de Wemels, maar Hermelien antwoordde meteen.

"Dat is onmogelijk. Hij is het schoolhoofd, Harry!"

Harry lachtte. "In onmogelijk. In feite, Remus - oeps, ik bedoel Professor Lupos - is een van mijn vaders beste vrienden. Hij en Peter allebei; zij waren eigenlijk de gene die me er eerst over vertelde. Maar dat was voor dat Professor Lupos schoolhoofd was. Ik denk niet dat hij wil dat ik er nu over weet." hij grinnikte. "Weet hij dat jullie twee hem hebben?"

"Ik denk het niet," antwoordde George bedachtzaam.

"Maar het is heel hard om hem voor de gek te houden," gaf Fred toe.

"Wie is Sluipvoet?" vroeg George opeens en Harry voelde een vlaag van verdriet, hij herinnerde zicht de blik op Remus gezicht de dag toen die hem vertelde over de kaart… en het leiden van andere dagen in het verleden, sommige die hij nauwelijks kon herinneren, maar het had zijn ouders diep geraakt.

"Sluipvoet was Sirius Zwarts," zei hij zachtjes. "Hij was mijn peetvader."

"Was?" Ron had de verandering het snelst door.

Harry knikte. "Hij was de geheimhouder van mijn vader en moeder, toen ik een baby was. Voldemort nam hem gevangen en heeft hem vermoord." Hij was voor een moment even stil. "Ik herinner me niet zo heel veel van Sirius," zei hij zachtjes en hij probeerde te lachen. Het was verdrietig; hoewel hij zijn vaders oude vriend niet kon herinneren, had Harry altijd het gapende gat gezien wat Sirius verlies had veroorzaakt bij zijn vader en de andere Marauders. Hij kon alleen een paar herinneringen terug halen van zijn peetvader, maar hij had een lachende en gelukkige man in gedachten die genoeg van zijn vrienden hield om voor ze te sterven - en hij had hen nooit verraden. Harry wist dat hij zijn leven te danken had aan Sirius Zwart; hij hoopte alleen dat hij Sirius kon herinneren.

"Maar mijn moeder en vader praten soms wel eens over hem. Hij kwam in heel veel problemen toen hij hier op school zat… Professor Lupos zegt dat hij nog steeds het record heeft van het meeste nablijven in een periode."

Fred en George knikte. De laatste antwoordde, "Nog een ding waar Jeweetwel voor moet boeten."

"Ja," ging Ron stilletjes akoord en ze werden allemaal even stil, Harry wist waar de Wemels aan dachten. Er was bijna geen tovenaars familie die geen familie lid had verloren in de oorlog en de Wemels waren geen uitzondering. Twee jaar geleden, Charlie Wemel, schouwer, was vermoord door een onbekende Dooddoener. De moordenaar was nooit gevangen.

"Nou," zei Fred eindelijk met een geforceerde glimlach. "Dank je dat je ons over de kaart hebt verteld, Harry. Het is fijn om te weten aan wie we ons succes te danken hebben." De tweeling stond op, maar Harry glimlachte. Een idee kwam net in zijn hoofd op en hij niets voor niets de zoon van een Marauder.

"Wil je dat succes nog groter maken?" vroeg hij.

Fred en George wisselde een blik uit. Ze ging terug zitten. "We luisteren."

"Ik stel een verbond voor," antwoordde Harry. "Jullie kaart en kennis over de school, plus wat mijn vader mij heeft verteld. Jullie twee en ons drie - we worden onverslaanbaar."

De tweeling keek bedachtzaam. Fred antwoordde langzaam, "Er is nog nooit een verschillend jaar groep van grappenmakers geweest."

"Dus laten we de eerste zijn," Ron grijnzde. Harry had het idee niet met zijn vriend besproken (hij had het net pas bedacht), maar Ron was duidelijk enthausiast. George echter was meer achterdochtig.

"Ik betwijfel of jullie minder weten dan wij," zei hij.

"Ik weet hoe we langs de Beukwilg kunnen komen."

Fred floot, maar Hermelien kwam er tussen voor iemand anders kon reageren. "Harry, dit is geen goed idee," zei ze. "Denk aan al de problemen waar we in terecht komen."

De tweeling keken haar schuin aan, maar Ron sprak voordat Harry zijn mond open kon doen. "Denk aan al de manieren hoe je Malfidus en zijn bende terug kan pakken, Hermelien."

"En ik ben niet van plan om gesnapt te worden," voegde Harry eraan toe. De idee om hun twee groepen samen te brengen was een goed idee, maar hij wou dat niet doen zonder zijn andere vriend. Hermelien twijfelde - Malfidus en de anderen waren haar al aan het pesten sinds ze haar op de trein hadden gezien (aangemoedigd door Professor Sneep, meer dan niet), en hij wist dat het haar pijn deed. Het zou haar helpen dat ze hen kon terug pakken, daar was hij zeker van - maar George snoof.

"Je wordt uiteindelijk altijd gesnapt."

"Maar maak je geen zorgen, het is niet zo erg," stelde Fred haar gerust.

Harry grijnsde. "Niet met wat ik heb."

"Je bent gek," antwoordde Fred. "Het maakt niet uit wat je vader je heeft verteld over Zweinstein, het gaat gebeuren. Niets wil elke keer lukken, zelfs niet met de kaart."

"Mijn vader gaf me niet alleen informatie," zei Harry. "Hij gaf me een onzichtbaarheidsmantel."

Ze staarde naar hem. Fred floot weer. "Wow. Ik neem terug wat ik net gezegd heb…"

"Denk aan alle mogelijkheden…" ging George akkoord.

"Dus, hebben we een deal?" Rons grijns dreigde om zijn gezicht door de helft te snijden. Zelfs Hermelien glimlachte eindelijk.

"Op een voorwaarden," antwoordde George. "Leo doet mee. We konden de helft van onze grappen niet uitvoeren zonder hem."

"Zes klinkt goed," zei Ron.

"Zes klinkt fantastisch," ging Hermelien akkoord. Harry glimlachte weer. Hij wist dat Hermelien zicht soms niet thuis voelde, zelfs met hem en Ron bij haar zijde en het was goed om te zien dat anderen haar accepteerde - alhoewel aan Rons broers had hij niet getwijfeld. Hermelien echter moest nog steeds wennen aan dat de helft van de Tovenaars haar als vuilnis behandelde en soms moest ze eraan herinnerd worden dat niet iedereen zo was.

"We hebben een naam nodig," zei Fred opeens.

"Jammer dat Marauders al is gebruikt," knikte Ron. "Dat is een inspirerende naam."

"Ik heb het," grijnsde George opeens. "Wij zijn de Misfist - the Magical and Invisible Society For Instigating Trouble."

* * *

"En daar was ik, ik probeerde de Duitse premier ervan te overtuigen dat magie echt bestaat," lachte Peter. "De arme man is gloednieuw met de baan - de oude had een hartaanval gehad - en de Minister van Toverkunst had haar handen zo vol dat ze nauwelijks tijd had om mij te spreken, laat staan het hoofd van de Dreuzel Ministerie. Dus, ik was de gelukkige ambassadeur die ik was, ik beloofde dat ik met hem zou spreken - dat was niet het slimste idee wat ik ooit had gehad - en ik was bijna gearresteerd en in een huis voor gekken gegooid." 

Lily's wenkbrauwen schoten omhoog, maar James lachte. "Dat is passend."

"Wat heb je gedaan, Peter?" vroeg ze en ze gaf een vieze blik aan haar man.

"Nou, de arme man was aan het schreeuwen om zijn bodyguards, hij zei iets over een gekke Brit - hij was een beetje paranoïde - dus ik moest snel reageren. Een van hen stormde de kamer in en probeerde me te grijpen en het enige wat ik kon bedenken was om mezelf te veranderen in een rat. Dus dat deed ik en ik verstopte me onder zijn bureau terwijl ze probeerde uit te vinden wat er aan de hand was. Uiteindelijk, kwam het allemaal goed."

"En jij was de gene die dacht dat een faunaat worden een slecht idee was, Wormstaart," zei James met een grijns. "Het is toch wel handig, of niet?"

De blond-harige man lachte gemeen. "Ik ben tenminste een handig dier - niet zo'n lelijk beest met hoorns -"

"Gewei!"

"En geen sluipend kwaliteit." Zijn groene ogen twinkelde. "En ik ben legaal. Totaal boven de grond en eerlijk."

"Legaal?" gaapte James. Zijn Hazel bruine ogen werden zo wijd als donuts. "Je hebt je zelf geregistreerd! Jij _verrader_!"

Zijn antwoordt was gelach. "Natuurlijk heb ik me geregistreerd! Wat moest ik anders doen, het hele Duitse Ministerie van Toverkunst wist dat ik een faunaat was? Wat zou jij gedaan hebben, Gaffel, ze allemaal om te tuin hebben geleid?"

"Nou…" hij stopte daar. "Ik kan niet geloven dat je legaal bent…"

Lily lachte samen met Peter, ze klopte haar man comfortabel op de arm. "Probeer niet zo verdrietig te kijken, James. Het is niet dat je niet verantwoordelijk geworden bent in je oude jaren."

"Verantwoordelijk," eisde hij. Voor een moment voelde het weer alsof James zestien was; nu hij met Peter en Lily aan de keukentafel in de Halvemaanstraat zat, bracht dat zoveel oude herinneringen op. Ze konden bijna naar Zweinstein voor hun zevende jaar, een pauze nemen van hun gekke studeren voor de PUISTen die eraan kwamen. Als hij zich concentreerde, kon hij zich verbeelde dat ze in de bibliotheek zaten, studeren voor Voorspelend Rekenen, zoals ze heel vaak gedaan hadden… En als ze niet voorzichtig waren, zou Madam Rommella daar staan omdat ze zo onverantwoordelijk luid waren. Hij grinnikte. "Sinds wanneer ben ik verantwoordelijk?"

"Moet ik het voor je op een rijtje zetten?" zei zijn vrouw. James zuchtte, kijkend naar haar - ze was zo mooi, maar er was die verdraaide flits in haar ogen, de gene die zij dat ze niet op zou geven.

"Niet echt," gaf hij toe. Lily zou toch winnen. Ze won altijd.

"Goed," grijnsde Lily. "Ik ben blij dat je door hebt dat ik altijd gelijk heb."

"Altijd?" Snoof Peter. "Dat zal de dag zijn…"

"Peter!" Ze draaide zich om en gaf hem een boze blik en James voor een keer, was blij om te zien dat het deze keer voor iemand anders was bedoeld dan voor hem. Hij probeerde niet te lachen. "Ik probeer je te helpen! Je moet hier aan mijn kant staan!"

"Tegen een andere Marauder? Nooit!"

"Oh, daar krijg je spijt van, Peter Pippeling!" zei Lily boos. "Ik had chocolade toetjes gemaakt, maar op de manier dat jij je gedraagt, voel ik niets om ze met jou te delen…"

"Ooh, dat is gemeen," zei James lachend. Hij leefde in het huis - en hij wist waar hij eten kon vinden als zijn vrouw even niet keek. Maar Peter moest morgenochtend naar Frankrijk vertrekken.

"Lily, kom op," smeekte de kleinere man. "Ik ben aardig, dat beloof ik."

Ze wees met een vinger naar hem. "Dat kan je beter doen."

"Hey, ik ben het." Hij probeerde zijn meest charmante glimlach, waar Lily en James om moesten lachen.

"Ja, jij bent het, Peter," gaf ze toe. "En dat is het probleem!"

"Ik vind het geen probleem," gaf James als commentaar - toen "oofed" toen er een vinger in zijn buik prikte.

"Begin niet tegen mij, James Potter, of jij krijgt ook geen toetje!"

Hij grinnikte. "Daar twijfel ik aan."

"En waarom is dat?" eisde Lily.

"Omdat ik weet hoe ik je moet aan pakken," antwoordde James, grijnzend en hij deed zijn wenkbrauwen omhoog en omlaag. Hij zag een bekende schitter door zijn vrouws ogen gaan en zijn glimlach werd alleen maar groter toen hij zag dat Lily hem een boze blik wou geven.

"Weet je dat zeker?"

"Um hum." Hij leunde voorover, hij kuste haar zachtjes op haar lippen voor ze kon reageren. Ging James verder, hij mompelde, "Het is een talent, zie je."

"Oh, God. Jullie gaan toch niet weer beginnen he?"

Ze draaide zich allebei om naar Peter toen hij het moment verbrak, maar hun oude vriend zag er niet uit alsof hij het erg vond. Hij gaf ze alleen maar een wijzende blik die James al een miljoen keer eerder had gezien - het meeste toen ze nog op Zweinstein zaten, maar er waren er nog wel een paar honderd geweest in dit jaar - hij haalde zijn schouders op. Peter rolde met zijn ogen.

"Als jullie zo graag willen zoenen, ga dan de kamer uit," ging hij verder. "Nadat je de chocolade toetjes er uit hebt gehaald, natuurlijk."

James en Lily lachte. Het was goed om te weten dat sommige dingen nooit veranderde.


	8. Hoofdstuk 7: Schuld Aflossen

Hoofdstuk 7: Schuld Aflossen

De hoofd van iemand in het vuur verraste haar; Lily liet bijna haar boek vallen van _Hystorische en Oude Magie. _Snel keek ze op, alleen om het gezicht van Severus Sneep in het haardvuur te zien. Ze glimlachte. "Severus! Heb je mijn Toverdrank al klaar?"

"Ik moet met je praten, Lily." Zijn bleke gezicht was vertrokken.

"Voor de draad ermee dan." Ze kende Severus goed genoeg om te weten dat er iets aan de hand was. Haar instinct was opeens heel sterk en Lily legde _Hystorische en Oude Magie_ op de koffietafel, ze vergat haar nieuwe project meteen, toen haar vriend uit het vuur kwam rollen.

"Zeg me dat James hier is," zei Severus meteen.

"Nee, hij is een halfuur geleden vertrokken," antwoordde Lily, ze keek hem raar aan. James en Severus mochten dan geleerd hebben om samen te werken, maar ze waren nooit echt vrienden geweest.

Hij vloekte. "Luister Lily, ik heb niet zo veel tijd. Maar James loopt recht in een val."

"Wat?" Ze stond meteen op.

"Weet je waar die is?"

"Nee, ik -"

Severus viel haar in de rede, hij sprak snel. "Londen. Een Dreuzel kroeg die de Beren Poot heet. Hij gaat daar Leora Baddock ontmoeten, die zegt dat ze vrijwillig wil spioneren bij de Heer van het Duister, maar het is een val. Er zijn maar liefst zeven Dooddoeners in die kroeg en ze willen hem vermoorden."

"In een Dreuzel kroeg?" Lily's geweten leek wel te bevriezen. _Nee, niet James… Niet James… _"Maar het is middag… de plaats zit vol met mensen."

"Je moet nu wel weten, Lily, dat dat Voldemort niks kan schelen," antwoordde Severus ruw.

"Wat moet ik doen?" Ze was geen krijger van nature, maar haar hersenen begonnen weer te werken.

"Ga naar Arabella. Vertel het haar - dat kan ik niet doen. Dat zou er te verdacht uit zien. Beschuldig wie je maar wil. Ze weet wat je bedoeld."

Lily knikte snel. Ze begreep het. Severus nam een groot risco door bij haar te komen - maar als hij naar Arabella Vaals moest gaan zou het nog tienduizend keer erger voor hem zijn. Hij was een lid van Voldemort's binnenste cirkel, een lang staande Dooddoener uit een oude familie die zich begaven in de Duistere Magie; weinig zouden niet verwachten dat Severus ooit om iemand zou geven. Het gevaar echter bleef. De risco's die hij voor de Order genomen had in de laatste elf jaren waren ongeloofelijk en als nog hier was die, en hij nam nog een risico. En dit was voor een man die hij niet eens aardig vond.

"Dank je, Severus," zei Lily zachtjes. Ze vroeg hem nooit waarom, maar soms vroeg ze zich af. Een schaduw van een glimlach gleed over haar vriends gezicht, hoewel hij las haar gezichtuitdrukking.

"We hebben hem nodig," antwoordde Severus simpel.

En toen was hij verdwenen, hij pakte een hand vol brandstof en gooide het in het haardvuur en hij reisde naar Zweinstein naar een klaslokaal vol kinderen die nooit zouden weten wat voor soort man hij eigenlijk was.

* * *

James potter hield zijn glas bier stevig vast, zijn vingers tikte zachtjes tegen het glas. Baddock was laat, maar hij probeerde zich op zijn drinken te concentreren alsof het hem niks kon schelen. Sommige Dreuzel drankjes waren best lekker, zijn ogen verkende de kroeg en hij keek uit naar gevaar. Als het hoofd van het Schouwers Hoofdkwartier, zou hij eigenlijk niet in het veld mogen staan om te vechten, maar de oorlog had het aantal schouwers zwaar verminderd. Er waren er simpel genoeg niet veel meer over en trouwens, hij kende Leora Baddock van toen hij nog op Zweinstein zat. Toen, zat ze in Ravenklauw en was haar achternaam Higgins (hij had zelfs een paar maanden met haar gehad in zijn vijfde jaar). Hoewel nu was haar achternaam Baddock en ze was getrouwd met Warren Baddock, die haar mee had gesleurd in Voldemorts cirkel een paar jaar terug. Als de korte letter die ze James had gestuurd waar was, haar liefde voor haar man had haar daar gehouden voor een lange tijd, maar dat ze het nu wel genoeg vond. 

_Beter laat, dan nooit denk ik._ Hij zuchtte. Er waren een miljoen redenen waarom Leora laat zou kunnen zijn, de meeste waren perfect en onschuldig, maar nu, geen van allen waren comfortabel bij hem. Zijn instinct, was verscherpt naar jaren Dooddoeners achterna hebben te gezeten, zetten alarmen aan in zijn hoofd. Er was iets fout.

Iets was heel erg fout. James liet zijn blik weer door de kroeg heen gaan, maar zag niks dan Dreuzels die daar zaten voor een late middagmaal. Hij had de Beren Poot gesugereerd, omdat het ver weg was van de Wegisweg of een andere magische plaats; er was bijna geen kans dat ze hier gezien zouden worden, vooral bij Dooddoeners, die alles wat met Dreuzels te maken had haatte. James, aan de andere kant, die getrouwd was met een 'Modderbloedjes' heks, was comfortabel geworden met Dreuzel technologie en dat had hij nooit van zich zelf verwacht. Hij had zelfs een comfortabel gevoel in Dreuzel kleren en hij vond de bier die ze hadden erg lekker. Dat en hij begreep een andere cultuur die zijn collega's niet begrepen… daarom koos hij altijd voor Dreuzel plaatsen om een informant te ontmoeten. Hij wist hoe hij zich aan moest passen.

Maar iemand anders wel. Hij zag iets bewegen van uit zijn ooghoek en James draaide zijn hoofd snel naar rechts. Zonder dat het leek alsof hij daar heen keek, de schouwer bestudeerde de man in de verste hoek. Lang haar was zo niet in in de Dreuzelwereld… en de toverstok die uit de linkerzak van zijn mantel stak ook niet. Opeens gingen de ogen van de vreemde tovenaar naar de zijkant, zodat hij schuin kon kijken en James zag hem naar een andere man kijken - en hij voelde een rilling over zijn lichaam gaan toen er ook een derde paar ogen op hem focuste. Nog twee mannen kwamen de kroeg binnen en deze herkende James. _Dooddoeners. _En daar was Leora achter de andere twee - hij dacht dat hij misschien een waarschuwing zou moeten schreeuwen, maar toen de eerste man vol respect naar haar knikte, wist James wat er aan de hand was. _Het is een val._

Hij voelde zichzelf in actie komen en hij greep naar zijn toverstok. Hij was in een kroeg vol onschuldige Dreuzels… zou hij vluchten of vechten? Had hij een keuze? James voelde dat zijn hart sneller begon te kloppen, maar dit was niet de eerste keer dat hij in gevaar was en hij voelde dat zijn reflexen alleen maar sneller werden. Zes tegen een was niet echt eerlijk… _Zeven, _verbeterde hij zichzelf, hij zag nog een Dooddoener aan een tafel helemaal aan de andere kant van de kroeg, strategisch geplaats tussen James en de achterdeur. Ze keken allemaal naar hem nu, wachtend op een signaal van een onverwachte kracht en geen van de Dooddoeners leek erg vriendelijk. _Hoe voorspelbaar._

Toen hij de kroeg in was gelopen, had James naar alle uitgangen gezocht die hij had vanaf zijn tafel. Hij had beter een tafel kunnen nemen die tegen de muur stond, geen tafel in het midden van de kroeg, maar op dit moment, hielp dat niet zo veel. Hij had drie plaatsen om te ontsnappen - voordeur, achterdeur en het raam in de muur tegenover hem. Tussen James en elke route was een Dooddoener. _Ik hou ervan om een doelwit te zijn! _Dacht hij sarcastisch. Er was simpel weg geen schone weg om dit te doen en als hij niet eerst reageerde, zouden ze iets stoms doen, zoals de kroeg opblazen met hem er in. Een glimlach vond zich een weg op zijn gezicht. Van zijn eerste dagen als een schouwer, had Arabella altijd een ding in zijn hoofd geboord: als je in de minderheid bent, val aan.

Doe het onverwachte.

"Confundus!"

Hij was in beweging, draaiend naar de Dooddoeners in de deuropening nu dat hij de drie aan zijn rechterkant had uitgeschakeld - James zou wat sterkers gebruikt hebben, maar er waren onschuldige Dreuzels in de weg - _De eigenaars moeten overwerken vanavond_, dacht hij. De Dooddoener achter in de kroeg zal even moeten wachten; hij had geen tijd om nu met hem te vechten. Dreuzels waren aan het schreeuwen. James zijn toverstok was eindelijk gericht op Leora en haar gezelschap. Met hun, was er meer ruimte om te spelen. "Everbero!"

Alle drie de Dooddoeners vlogen naar achteren, maar zelfs toen James zich omdraaide naar de donkere heks achter zich - instinct liet hem naar de grond duiken en hij hoorde zijn tafel uit elkaar knallen. Stukjes hout vlogen door de lucht en vielen om hem heen; een paar landde op James toen hij weg rolde, dankbaar voor jaren van training richtte hij zijn toverstok meteen goed. Meer Dreuzels schreeuwde toen hij eindelijk zijn doel in zicht kreeg - en toen struikelde een verwarde zakenman over de schouwer in zijn haast om te ontsnappen, zijn benen raakten verstrict met James rechterarm, zodat hij de vijand niet kon zien. Met een angsige gil, viel de zakenman boven op James, de lucht werd uit zijn longen geperst en hij lag vast op de grond. Oh, shit. Hij kon niet aanvallen.

"Crucio!"

De Dreuzel schreeuwde en begon te stuiptrekken. James wist niet of de spreuk voor hem bedoeld was en dat ze de zakenman perongeluk hadden geraakt, of was het juist hun bedoeling, maar op dit moment, maakte dat niet uit. Hij zou de vergissing in zijn voordeel kunnen gebruiken, maar zoals de heks ookal had gezien, zat hij vast onder de schreeuwende Dreuzel, het was onmogelijk om los te komen van de angstige man. De zakenmans armen vlogen wild door de lucht; James kreeg er een tegen zijn hoofd en hij zag sterretjes terwijl hij onder de schreeuwende man uit probeerde te komen. Een plotselinge elleboog stoot in zijn maag maakte het alleen maar erger en de schouwer vocht om zijn toverstokarm vrij te krijgen en om lucht te krijgen. Geschreeuw ringde in zijn oren. Eindelijk, wist hij zijn rechterarm onder de man vandaan te krijgen en richtte hem op de zakenman.

"Paralitis!" De Dreuzel werd stil en nog belangrijker, hij bewoog niet meer. James draaide zich naar de heks. "Reducto!"

Het was vies, maar dat kon hem niks schelen. De heks kon het ook niets schelen nu, omdat ze in honderde stukjes was geblazen en ze zal niks meer voelen. James vond het niet leuk om te moorden, maar soms, moest het gewoon. Oorlog was zo - die gene die je niet vermoordt of gevangen neemt komen de volgende dag weer terug om je aan te vallen - en hij had daar geen tijd voor. Dreuzels schreeuwde toen hij de bewusteloze zakenman van hem afgooide en weer ging staan, hij trok een sprint naar de achterdeur.

Waar hij niet op had gerekend was Leora. Hij was vergeten dat de andere twee Dooddoeners (die beide mannen waren en groter dan haar) die voor haar hadden gestaan. Zij hadden de grootste klap gekregen van zijn spreuk en zij was niet bewusteloos geraakt zoals de anderen - maar zo'n gedachten kwam niet in James op tot hij haar stem hoorde, toen hij nog steeds drie meter van de achterdeur vandaan was en de hele wereld schudde - de kroeg explodeerde om hem heen in een grote flits.

* * *

Er werd op zijn kantoordeur geklopt en Severus Sneep zuchtte. Hij gromde onder zijn adem, hij keek op van de Huffelpuf opstellen die hij aan het nakijken was ("Beschrijf de geschiedenis, gebruik en gevolgen van de Drank van de Levende Dood" in niet minder dan drie rollen perkament). Hij had hier echt geen tijd voor. Als hij hen negeerde, zouden ze misschien wel weg gaan… Er werd weer geklopt. 

"Wat?" bulderde hij.

De deur werd opengeslingerd en hij zag dat het Levenius Lorrebos was, zijn gezicht vol littekens was onleesbaar (alhoewel niet voor Severus, die hem heel goed kende en hij kon zeggen dat Levenius niet blij was) en een heel erg geirriteerd kijkende Draco Malfidus. Lorrebos zijn ogen lieten zien wat er aan de hand was, natuurlijk; ze glinsterde met boosheid. Blikken zoals die van schouwers hadden al veel Dooddoeners vermoordt, maar Malfidus was daar niet van bewust. Waarschijnlijk had hij de boze blik in zijn Transfuguratie Professor zijn ogen niet gezien, maar Severus wist dat het Draco ook niks kon schelen. Zo weinig als hij wist over het karakter van de kleine Malfidus, een ding was zeker hij leek heel erg op zijn vader. _Net wat ik nu nodig heb, _dacht hij geergerd. _Een miniatuur Lucius in mijn kantoor._ Severus wist een frons op zijn gezicht te laten verschijnen. Malfidus voelde zonder twijfel de spanning tussen de afdelingshoofden van Griffoendor en Zwadderich.

In waarheid, de twee hadden groot respect voor elkaar. Sneep was niet zo goed in vrienden maken, maar als hij een lijst moest maken, zou Levenius ergens helemaal boven aan staan. Hij was een goed mens en dapper - Severus was blij dat hij geholpen had zijn leven te redden. _Ik hoop alleen dat er ook nog een ander leven is gered, _dacht hij grimmig. Wachten op Zweinstein was een erge vorm van marteling - hij wou liever open reageren tegen Voldemort, hij wou met het gevecht mee doen dat mannen zoals James Potter vochten, maar zijn rol hield dat tegen. Hij wist dat wat hij deed was goed en heel voodelig voor de Order, maar hij vond het niet leuk om stil te zitten.

Hij hoopte dat alles goed was met James. Hij haatte Potter eerst, voor verschillende redenen, maar het meest om hun karakter en de vrienden die ze hadden. Het was normaal voor Zwadderaars om Griffoendors te haten en andersom - maar hun twee hadden het een beetje te ver laten gaan. Maar hun familie geschiedenis was ook heel anders. De Potter's wilden niets met de Duistere Magie te maken hebben; zelfs voor de dagen van Goderic Griffoendor, was de familie Potter daar beroemd om. Sneep aan de andere kant kwam van een familie van Oude Duistere Magie, vol met Duistere heksen en Tovenaars die aan de macht wilde komen. Het had Severus een lange tijd gekost om uit te vissen hoe fout dat was.

En als hij keek naar de jonge Malfidus, wist hij dat sommige mensen dat nooit zouden leren. Hij dacht even niet meer aan de buitenwereld en zette zijn gemene lachje op.

"Professor Lorrebos."

"Professor Sneep." Levenius was altijd een goeie acteur geweest; hij klonk bijna zoals Sneep. Een Ex-schouwer met Lorrebos zijn geschiedenis zou eigenlijk een man die door de hele Tovenaars wereld als Dooddoener wordt beschouwd niet als vriend moeten hebben, hoewel niemand kon het bewijzen.

"Wat kan ik voor je doen?" eisde Sneep.

Levenius droeg Draco de kamer in. "Meneer Malfidus hier dacht dat het leuk was om Hermelien Griffel haar haar in vlam te zetten tijdens mijn klas. Ik voel dat, sinds die in jou afdeling zit, jij het beste met hem af kan rekenen."

"Inderdaad. Laat hem maar hier." Er werd verwacht dat hij kort was; Levenius wist dat zijn onbeschoftheid niet voor hem bedoeld was.

"Natuurlijk," antwoordde de Transfiguratie Professor en met een laatste knikje, verliet hij het kantoor en deed de deur achter hem dicht. Severus wachtte voor een moment, hij bestudeerde zijn oude 'vriend' zijn kind. Malfidus kreeg hij in de gaten leek niet echt bezorgd, maar de kleine lijntjes aan de zijkant van zijn ogen lieten zien dat hij toch wel wat nerveus was. _Mooi._ Sneep moest nog persoonlijk met de Malfidus erfgenaam spreken; dit zou het eerste privé gesprek worden die hij had met de jongen. Hij wist dat sommige afdelingshoofden meteen met hun eerstejaars wouden praten als ze op Zweinstein zaten, maar Severus was anders. Zwadderich was anders. Hij wou liever eerst vanaf een afstand toekijken, om te kijken wat hij kon leren door hen te observeren.

Zes weken van observeren en Toverdrank lessen, gingen samen met zijn instinct, die hem vertelde dat Draco nog een Lucius was, alleen dan jonger.

De jongen schuifelde onder zijn blik en hij begon zich te bewegen naar de stoel voor Sneeps bureau. De Toverdrank Professor fronste. "Ik heb niet gezegd dat je mocht gaan zitten, Meneer Malfidus."

Koude grijze ogen versmalde en voor een moment, dacht Severus dat hij ging protesteren. Draco leek de mogelijkheden in zijn hoofd te overwegen; hij probeerde zijn gemene lachje op te zetten, toen bedacht hij waarschijnlijk dat Severus een oude vriend van zijn vader was en dat hij niet hield van de dingen die hij nu deed. De gemene lach gleed van zijn gezicht af en Severus wachtte geduldig tot de jongen ging opletten. _De wereld heeft regels,_ dacht het vervangend schoolhoofd. _Raak er gewend aan._ Het was duidelijk dat Draco niet gewend was naar iemand anders dan zijn vader te luisteren. Het voor het beste dat hij ging leren dat hier op Zweinstein dat ging veranderen, dat was beter dan dat die het zou leren van Voldemort. Severus leunde voor over, hij vouwde zijn handen.

"Leg uit."

De gemene lach kwam terug. "Nou, meneer, het kleine Modderbloedje kreeg allemaal soort van -"

"Zonder de zielige schooljongen versiering, als je wilt, Malfidus," kwam Severus er tussen. Zijn kille stem liet Draco een beetje achteruit deinzen en de jongen knipperde. Hij twijfelde voor hij verder ging, hij dacht snel en probeerde op een acceptabel antwoordt te komen.

"Professor, ze beledigde me." Dat leek duidelijk het veiligst. Had het verhaal waar geweest, was dat misschien zo. Maar Severus wist dat het niet waar was. Leugenaars waren makkelijk te herkenen als je de talenten zelf ook had. _Kinderspel._

"Echt waar?"

"Ja, meneer." Severus deed een wenkbrauw omhoog en Malfidus schuifelde weer. Hij was hier echt niet goed in; als hij een goed brein had zou de jongen weten, dat Hermelien Griffel (het enige "Modderbloedje" in de Transfiguratie klas Griffoendor-Zwadderich) gooide nooit een belediging naar iemand toe. Het meisje was slimmer dan dat; ze was al een doel en wist dat Malfidus beledigen dingen alleen maar erger ging maken. Zelfs eerstejaars Griffoedors waren niet dom genoeg om in zo'n gevecht te komen - nou dacht Severus stil, sommige wel. Maar dat meisje niet.

Hij liet Malfidus even voor een moment langer stil, toen stond hij op, liep om zijn bureau heen om op de jongen neer te kijken. Zijn student keek naar hem op, niet echt bang, maar slim genoeg om voorzichtig te zijn. Severus wachtte tot de jongen weg keek, bang voor die blik. Hij sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en sprak kil. "Vertel me de waarheid, Malfidus."

"Ze verdiende het," snauwde Malfidus. Zijn hoofd kwam weer omhoog en hij keek in Sneep zijn ogen, hij daagde zijn Professor uit om het niet met hem eens te zijn.

_Zeker geen lafaard, deze. _Severus voegde dit aan zijn lijst van observatie van Malfidus toe. "Voor wat?"

"Ze is een betweter." Het gemene lachje kwam terug, maar deze keer was het niet voor het Hoofd van Zwadderich. "En ze is walgelijk. Haar soort zou hier niet toe gestaan mogen worden."

En daar was het: de kreet van Voldemort en bijna heel de Zwadderich afdeling ging er mee akkoord. _Modderbloedjes horen hier niet. _Severus liet het walgelijke gevoel dat hij in zich had niet zien. Eens had hij dat ook geloofd… maar nu niet meer. Misschien op een dag kwam hij net zo'n Zwadderaar tegen als hij zelf, maar dat was ongebruikelijk. Dus voor nu, zou hij precies zijn wat ze dachten dat hij was. Het was niet langer hard; hij speelde deze rol nu al jaren en heel weinig studenten zagen ooit de echte Severus Sneep. De meeste die dat wel hadden gezien waren dood - hij had ze in de Orde van de Feniks gebracht (alhoewel ze niet wisten dat hij zelf ook lid was) en zoals vele andere spionnen die ze naar De Heer van het Duister hadden gestuurd, bijna allemaal waren ze vermoord. Ze waren het soort helden waar nooit voor gezongen zou worden - maar er was geen tijd om te rouwen. Severus liet zich zelf een koude lach toe.

"Die meningen, Meneer Malfidus, kan je beter voor je houden."

Draco keek hem verdacht aan. "Maar jij bent -"

"Dat ben ik," viel Severus hem in de rede. Hij wist wat Malfidus wou zeggen 'maar jij bent een dooddoener' - hij had geen twijfel dat Lucius zijn zoon dat had verteld voor hij hem op de Zweinsteinexpres zette - maar Sneep had geen behoeften om de jongen stom te laten doen. Hij ging verder. "En ik zei dat het niet wijs was om je mening te uiten. Ik zei niet dat ik het niet met je eens ben, maar we praten niet over zulke dingen."

"Waarom niet?" Hij had zijn aandacht nu.

"Er zijn voordelen, Draco, als te voorschijn komen zoals de wereld het wil." Hij gebruikte de voornaam van de jongen voor het eerst en hij keek hoe Draco meteen luisterde toen hij dat hoorde. "De vijandschap tussen jou, Potter, Griffel en de Wemels kent iedereen. Sommige acties zijn daarvan verwacht. Zwadderich echter, is niet de afdeling van de sluwheid voor niets. Schooljongen grapjes zijn onder jou - vooral met jou bloed."

Had een andere professor dat tegen een Malfidus gezegd, hadden ze niets terug gekregen dan een gemene lach. De bloedlijn van Sneep echter was even antique als die van de Malfidus familie en jonge Draco wist dat terwijl zijn vader op de eerste plaats in Voldemorts cirkel stond, Severus Sneep op de tweede plaats stond. Dus hij knikte en luisterde aandachtig toen zijn professor verder ging in een lage stem.

"Er zijn sommige Zwadderaars die het meer waard zijn dan andere," zei Severus zacht. "Alleen een paar zullen het schoppen om boven aan te komen staan in de afdeling. Ik zou het haten als jij, van alle studenten, om in te zien om weinig volle potentieel."

"Ik zal niet falen, Professor." Hij had hem.

Severus glimlachte kil. "Dat hoop ik niet," antwoordde hij. "Als je echt wil slagen, zal je mijn advies moeten aannemen."

"Ja, Meneer," knikte Draco. Hij vond het idee blijkbaar leuk om boven aan in zijn afdeling te staan en Severus zag een glint in zijn ogen van verwachting.

"Heel goed." Severus keek in de ogen van zijn student en hij liet zijn stem hard worden. "De onvolwassen grapjes eindigen nu. Het zal niet meer geaccepteerd worden. Verbaal aanvallen zijn acceptabel, maar al het andere zal plaats vinden in een gebruikelijk Zwaddrich manier - en dan bedoel ik in een bos waar er geen getuigen kunnen zijn."

Draco's ogen werden wijd. "Maar duels zijn niet toegestaan, Meneer."

"Regels, Draco, zijn gemaakt om gebroken te worden."


	9. Hoofdstuk 8: Familie Banden

A/N: Peter is nog steeds een verrader en daar komen ze ook nog wel achter, maar hij gaat nog heel veel goede dingen doen en of James dood is, nou dat kan je uitvinden in dit hoofdstuk.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 8: Familie Banden

Middageten in de Grote zaal was, zoals gewoonlijk, veranderd in een gevechtsveld van wil. Aan de ene kant, waren er de ouder Zwadderaars, verzekerd iedereen te terrorizeren die niet de zelfde bloedlijn als hen hadden - en aan de andere kant, waren er de senioren Griffoendors, die probeerde iedereen te verdedigen die niet voor zichzelf op kon komen. De Huffelpufs probeerde wanhopig in het midden te blijven en bevriend te blijven met beide kanten en de Ravenklauwers waren van traditie de goedmakers. Maar vrijheid was raar en momenten van verzoeking waren weinig en ver weg. De Zwadderaars noemde het een test, maar Harry begon er over te denken als gruwelijkheid. Misschien was het begonnen als een beetje rivaliteit, maar het gevecht was meer geworden dan dat.

Het gevecht was niet meer in het limiet van beledigen en grappen. Het was niet alleen een paar simpele spreuken die zelfs de eerstejaars konden overkomen - Zweinstein was heel erg veranderd sinds zijn ouders door de gangen hadden gelopen. Nu, gevaarlijke spreuken en boosaardige vloeken vlogen telkens als een professor zich had omgedraaid en als een Zwadderaar vond dat de sraf niet ondragelijk zou zijn. De Griffoendor eerste en tweedejaars waren het makkelijkst doelwit, natuurlijk en de paar Dreuzelkinderen hadden het het ergst. De oudere Griffoendors echter, verenigede zich om de leerlingen van hun afdelingen en andere afdelingen te beschermen, alhoewel het was niet dat de oudere Huffelpuffers en Ravenklauwers hun afdeling niet support. Liever, de Griffoendors deden het duidelijker; hun afdeling zou niet bekend staan om dapperheid voor niets. Roekeloos, misschien, was nog een woord hoe je ze kon beschrijven, maar ondanks alles, voelde Harry zich toch thuis.

Terugpakken was moeilijk. Het was het gebruikelijke afdeling trots om niet zo laag te zinken als de Zwadderaars; echter, geen zelf respecterende Griffoendor kon stilletjes toe kijken en het allemaal laten gebeuren. De Ravenklauwers deden alsof ze boven het gevecht stonden, maar Griffoendor zou vechten, zelfs deden ze dat alleen met hun eigen regels. Spreuken waren acceptabel en zelfs onvermijdelijk soms. Zelfverdediging was noodzakelijk. Terug vuren als je aangevallen werd, werd voledig begrepen - maar onder geen mogelijkheid zochten Griffoendors een conflict. Geen Griffoendor zou zo vechten als een Zwadderaar onlangs ze geen andere keus hebben en dan sloegen ze toe hard en snel en wonnen, zelfs bij de andere afdelingsregels. Anders, hoewel, handelde ze met finesse en met verwarring als hun speeltje. Fred en George Wemel waren exstreem populair van af het begin vanwegen hun ambitie om de afdelingen gelijk te krijgen met het aantal grappen, maar ze waren heel erg in de minderheid.

Nu waren er zes die vrijwillig terug wouden vechten met zo veel creativiteit als ze hadden. Zes studenten, maakten vier families en twee verschillende klasjaren, die vrijwillig het gevecht deden op hun eigen terrein en om te winnen. Hun vrijwilligheid om samen te werken met de Wemel tweeling en Leo Jordaan hadden Harry, Ron en Hermelien al tot doelwitten van Zwadderaars gemaakt en ze waren pas zes weken op Zweinstein. Daarom, zouden de zeven jaars lang worden voor ze. Aan de andere kant, die jaren beloofden om heel leuk te worden.

Totdat Professor Remus Lupos de Grote Zaal binnen kwam, hij stopte een aantal kleine gevechtjes alleen al door de kracht hoe die binnen kwam. Hij was een aardige man, maar niet een om in aanraking te komen, zoals al de studenten wisten. Niemand wilde hem testen; ervaring hadden genoeg leerlingen geleerd wat een slecht idee dat was. Zijn stappen waren lang en krachtig, maar het intense en onleesbare gezichtsuitdrukking was precies het tegenovergestelde van het schoolhoofd zijn normale manier. Hij keek alles behalve blij - en hij kwam recht op de Griffoendortafel af, de Zwadderaars vonden het wel amusant aan de andere kant van de hal. Snel keken de zes "Misfists" naar elkaar, proberend om uit te vinden of iemand iets gedaan had sinds het ongeluk met Malfidus zijn schoenen een dag geleden… maar het enige antwoord was zes paar schouders die opgehaald werden, dus hielden ze zich bezig met overal tekijken behalven naar het schoolhoofd en alles behalve schuldig. Trouwens, professor Lorrebos zorgde er toch meestal voor straf als ze weer eens een grap hadden uitgehaald? Wat Lupos ook wilde, het was zeker niet hem hen. Hij trok zich niet zo veel aan van die kleine grapjes -

Tegenover hem, zag Harry dat Rons ogen wijd werden van paniek en hij wilde niet eens over zijn schouder heen kijken. De blik op zijn vriend zijn gezicht (plus de frons op die van Fred) vertelde hem dat Lupos naar hen toe liep. De Wemeltweeling wisselde een snelle blik, waarschijnlijk waren ze een plan aan het maken hoe ze uit de problemen konden blijven en niet zo heel veel moesten nablijven; echter, de voetstappen die dichter bij kwamen stopte achter Harry.

"Wat het ook is, Professor, wij hebben het niet gedaan -" begon George net op het moment dat zijn broer zij,

"Echt, meneer, het was alleen -"

"Ik ben niet hier voor een van jullie grappen," kwam Lupos ertussen. Plotseling, landde er een zachte hand op Harry's schouder. "Ik moet met Harry praten."

Hij keek op naar het schoolhoofd. Iets aan de gezichtsuitdrukking op Lupos zijn gezicht vertelde hem dat er iets mis was. "Meneer?"

"Het is je vader, Harry," zei Remus zachtjes. "Er was een dooddoener aanval. Hij ligt in het St. Holisto."

Harry's binnenste leek te bevriezen. "Wat is er gebeurd?"

"Ik heb nog niet alle details," antwoordde het schoolhoofd. "Je moeder is bij hem en ik ga nu naar het ziekenhuis. Je kan mee komen als je dat wil."

Harry knikte en stond op. Zijn keel voelde alsof die dicht zat; hij dacht niet dat hij kon praten als hij wilde, waar hij niet zeker van was. Remus zou het gezegd hebben als zijn vader op sterven lag, toch…? Harry slikte hard, hij volgde zijn vaders oude vriend zonder te zien waar ze heen gingen. Remus' hand was nog steeds comfortabel op zijn schouder, maar zijn hart klopte toch heel snel. Hij had het grooste gedeelte van zijn leven in gevaar geleefd, maar de Potter familie had altijd overleefd, met alleen een paar bulten en blauweplekken hier en daar. Harry had altijd geweten dat zijn vader gevaarlijk werk deed, maar James Potter had als nog weten te overleven - niets zoals vijfenzestig procent van zijn collega's, was het hem gelukt om elke avond thuis te komen. Hij was nooit echt serieus verwond.

Tot nu. Harry worstelde om de krop in zijn keel weg te slikken. _Niet pap. _Iets vertelde hem dat dit inderdaad heel serieus was. _Alsjeblieft niet pap_.

* * *

Een korte tijd later, leerling en professor waren aangekomen bij het ziekenhuis. Blijkbaar, wist Remus al waar hij heen moest, omdat hij het informatieloket voorbij liep en door liep. Harry bleef dicht achter hem, zijn hart bonsde hard in zijn borstkas. Niet weten wat er gebeurd was deed hem pijn. Hij keek rond in de gang, hij probeerde iets te vinden dat hem af kon leiden, maar de witte muren hielpen niet echt. Eindelijk, liepen ze een hoek om en zagen ze zijn moeder op een bank zitten bij een gesloten deur. Er was een andere man die dichtbij stond, die de wacht hield. Harry kon al raden dat dat een schouwer was.

Zijn moeder stond snel op toen ze dichterbij kwamen, ze kwam eerst bij het schoolhoofd en Harry stond er maar een beetje achter, hij keek rond voor hints om te weten wat er aan de hand was. "Dank je dat je hem mee hebt genomen, Remus," zei ze zachtjes. "Ik weet dat je het haat om de school te verlaten."

"Het is geen probleem, Lily."

"Hey, lieverd." zijn moeder reikte uit naar hem en Harry liet zichzelf zinken in haar omhelzing. Lily zoende hem zachtjes op zijn voorhoofd. "Hoe is het met je?"

"Ik wil weten wat er aan de hand is, mam," antwoordde Harry zachtjes, hij duwde zich een beetje terug en keek in zijn moeders vermoeide gezicht.

"Alles komt goed met hem, Harry," antwoordde ze. "Maar de dokters zeggen dat hij een week in het ziekenhuis moet blijven."

"Kan ik hem zien?"

"Nog niet." Bij het zien van Harry's frons, legde zijn moeder uit. "Minister Vaals praat nu met hem."

"Oh." ademhalen werd nu een stuk makkelijker en toen zijn moeder hem naar de bank begeleidde, ging Harry zitten, hij voelde een gigantische zucht van opluchting ontsnappen toen als over hem heen spoelde. Het ging goed komen met zijn vader. Alles zal goed komen…

"Wat is er gebeurd, Lily?" Remus ging zitten aan de andere kant van Harry.

"Er was een hinderlaag," antwoordde Lily. "James zou een informant gaan ontmoeten, maar het bleek een val te zijn… Arabelle en ik arriveerde net op tijd om een Dreuzelkroeg opgeblazen te zien worden. Een heleboel mensen waren gewond. James was vlakbij de deur, dus hij kreeg alleen het laatste gedeelte van de explosie."

"Hoeveel doden."

"Dat weet ik niet," zei ze zachtjes. Haar groene ogen, die zoveel op die van Harry leken, stonden bezorgd. "Te veel. Droebel en het Departement van Magische catastrofes mensen zijn daar nu."

Een plotselinge gedachten kwam op bij Harry en hij fronsde. "Mam, hoe wist je dat je daar moest zijn?"

"Je weet dat ik je niet over onze bronnen mag vertellen, schat." Lily kneep zachtjes in zijn schouders en hoe graag hij het ook wou weten, knikte Harry. Hij wist al jaren dat zijn ouders sleutel leden van de Orde van de Feniks waren, maar er was altijd wel iest dat ze hem niet konden vertellen. Klagen over dat, natuurlijk (ze dachten nog steeds dat hij te jong was om het te begrijpen?) bracht hem nergens, dus Harry had geleerd om het met rust te laten, maar hij wilde het nog steeds weten. Hij was niet stom en hij was ook geen klein kind meer. Beter dan de meeste kinderen van zijn leeftijd, begreep Harry wat Voldemort allemaal deed. Perkamentus die zich aanmelde voor minister van toverkunst en gekozen werd had de tijd van terror even gekalmeerd, maar zelfs de grote tovenaar was niet in staat Voldemort te stoppen. Zijn basis van kracht was veel te sterk.

Schreeuwende stemmen vanuit zijn vaders ziekenhuiskamer greep zijn aandacht.

"Je luistert naar mij, jonge man -" gromde mevrouw Vaals. "Dit is het en ik meen het! Geen veldwerk meer en geen domme kansen meer nemen! Er is veel te veel op risico voor jou om je elke week op te laten blazen - val me niet in de reden, James Potter! We kunnen het niet hebben om jou kwijt te raken en dat weet je donders goed!"

Harry's wenkbrauwen schoten omhoog en hij luisterde aandachtig; het gebeurde niet elke dag dat hij de goed gemanierde mevrouw Vaals hoorde schreeuwen tegen zijn vader! In feite, hij had nooit iemand zo tegen zijn vader horen praten… Zijn moeder en Remus wisselde een amuserende blik uit; het leek dat zij ook, dat zijn vader het verdiende om geschreeuwd tegen te worden.

"Bella…" begon zijn vader.

"Denk er maar niet aan!" schreeuwde mevrouw Vaals. "Je gaat je er dit keer niet uit praten! De Orde heeft je nodig en ik laat je niet vermoorden -"

"En ik laat Voldemort me niet in een hoekje duwen," ging zijn vader er tegen in. "Je weet net zo goed als ik dat iemand moet doen wat ik doe en als je iemand kan vinden die beter is dan mij, dan goed voor jou! Als die dag komt, verlaat ik het veld, maar tot dan, de Orde kan zich niet veroorloven om me daar niet te hebben! Als wat je zegt waar is, zou Perkamentus zelf hier tegen me staan te schreeuwen en ik zie hem niet. Dus maak je er niet druk over, Arabella. Je kan me niet laten stoppen."

"Ik kan het je wel bevelen," gromde de oude vrouw en Harry kon alleen al inbeelden de boze blik die ze nu op haar gezicht had.

"Ik zou niet luisteren."

"Ik meld dat je ongehoorzaam bent."

"En?" daagde zijn vader uit en Harry kon het niet helpen om een beetje te lachen. Zijn vader was niet iemand die luisterde… en de Potter familie had dat ook aan hun zoon geleerd.

"Dan ontsla ik je, koppige idioot, voor je eigen veiligheid!"

"Natuurlijk doe je dat."

"Vervloek jou!"

Zijn vader lachte. "Dat ook."

"Een deze dag, James Potter, ga ik je zelf vermoorden," zuchtte mevrouw Vaals.

"Zorg wel dat het opwindend is. Ik haat het om stil vermoord te worden."

"James! Ik ben serieus over dit! Wil je stoppen met grappen maken?" Ze was weer aan het schreeuwen.

"Nou ik kan mezelf niet verdedigingen voor het geval je me nu meteen gaat vermoorden, dus ik moet toch wat doen," antwoordde Harry's vader.

"Zoals me vervelen tot ik dood ga?" eisde de oudere vrouw.

"Als het werkt, werkt het. Ik neem al de overwinningen die ik pakken kan."

Mevrouw Vaals zuchtte weer. "Ik geloof dat ik niet met jou kan, of wel? Je zal nooit veranderen." Ze was stil voor een moment, terwijl Harry dacht dat ze nu waarschijnlijk haar dodelijke blik op zijn vader had afgestuurd. "Is er nog iets anders dat je me moet vertellen voor ik ga?"

"Nee, dat was het."

"Goed," antwoordde mevrouw Vaals. "Concentreer op beter worden, James. En je blijft in dat bed voor de hele week!"

"Ja, mevrouw," antwoordde zijn vader en een moment later, werd de deur open geslingerd. Een geirriteerde kijkende Arabella Vaals stond in de deuropening; haar ogen vlogen over de drie mensen die op de bank zaten. Een kleine glimlach kwam op haar gezicht toen ze de geamuseerde gezichtsuitdrukking op Harry's moeders gezicht zag.

"Dat heb je zeker gehoord?" vroeg mevrouw Vaals.

"Ja."

"Nou, ik hoop dat jij meer geluk met hem hebt dan ik," snauwde de oude vrouw. "Ik zou nooit getrouwd kunnen zijn met de idioot."

Lily lachte. "Hij is moeilijk, of niet?"

"Altijd."

En toen was mevrouw Vaals verdwenen, zodat Harry, zijn moeder en Remus zijn vader konden zien. Toen ze de kamer in kwamen, stopte Harry bijna in shock; zijn vader zag bleek en verband bedekte de linkerkant van zijn gezicht. Zijn rechter arm was ook in verband en Harry kon zich al inbeelden wat er onder de dekens van het ziekenhuisbed was. Hij zag er verschrikkelijk uit… Maar zijn vader glimlachte toen ze binnen kwamen, zelfs toen Harry dacht dat hij hem zag vertrekken. Als een gewoonte, keek hij rond naar zijn vaders bril (hij wist hoe rot het was om zijn eigen bril niet op te hebben), maar hij zag ze nergens. Voorzichtig, kwam hij dichterbij het bed. Zijn vader glimlachte.

"Je kan gaan zitten, Harry," zei hij zachtjes. "Ik bijt niet."

Harry bloosde. "Weet ik." hij ging zitten op het kant van het bed, aan de rechterkant van zijn vader en zag zijn vader glimlachen toen hij de andere twee gasten begroette.

"Hallo, engel." Harry's moeder glimlachte en ging zitten aan de andere kant van zijn vader, knijpend in zijn linkerhand toen James op keek naar zijn vriend, hij kneep zijn ogen weer samen. "Dank je dat je Harry hebt gebracht, Remus."

"Dat is waar vrienden voor zijn, Gaffel."

"Wat is er met je bril gebeurd, Pap?" Harry moest het gewoon vragen.

"Een beetje geplet," antwoordde James. "Of liever gezegd… helemaal gebroken. Onvervangbaar. Ik hoop eigenlijk dat je moeder mijn andere paar van huis heeft mee gebracht."

"Hier." In een geoefende beweging, plaatste zijn moeder de bril op haar mans gezicht, pauzerend zoals altijd, om door zijn haar heen te woelen. Harry haatte dat en zijn vader ook, want James gromde speels.

"Dank je wel," zei hij.

"Graag gedaan, lieverd." Lily en Harry wisselde de zelfde geheime glimlach en ze maakte er nu vol gebruik van. "Wees aardig voor me, of ik pak hem af."

"Niet eerlijk mensen pesten die niet terug kunnen vechten," protesteerde zijn vader.

"Een paar minuten geleden vocht je anders nog aardig goed," antwoordde zijn moeder.

"Arabella, dreigde niet om mijn bril af te pakken."

Harry's moeder glimlachde. "Ik maak een deal met je. Jij blijft veilig in dit bed voor zo lang als de dokters dat zeggen en dan mag je ze houden."

"Wat help hier, Harry?" smeekte zijn vader. Harry grijnsde.

"Sorry, pap. Ik denk dat ik deze keer aan mams kant sta."

Het antwoordt was een speelse vieze blik en het woord. "Verrader."

"Je zoon is waarschijnlijker slimmer dan jij bent, James," grinnikte Remus.

"Ik zie hoe het is. Zelfs jij staat niet aan mijn kant. Bedankt, Maanling."

Ze lachtte allemaal. Het was goed dat zijn vader nog steeds grapjes kon maken en kon lachen, zelfs met al zijn verwondingen en met al dat verband. Harry begon zich bijna weer normaal te voelen. Op weg naar St. Holisto, was hij bang geweest dat hij zijn vader zou gaan verliezen en toen hij hem eerst zag, wist Harry niet wat hij moest denken, maar het was nu duidelijk dat het meer kostte dan een handvol Dooddoeners om James Potter uit te schakelen. Toen zijn bezorgdheid minder werd, kwam nieuwsgierigheid er voor in de plaats.

"Dus hoe ben je er uit gekomen, pap?" vroeg hij.

Zijn vader grijnsde. "Ik heb leren vliegen."

"Pap." Er waren momenten dat Harry dacht dat hij volwassener was dan zijn beroemde vader en dit was er een.

"Nee, echt," zijn vader lachtte zachtjes. "Ik trok een sprint naar de deur toen een van de Dooddoeners besloot om de kroeg op te blazen en ik heb leren vliegen. Zonder een bezem." hij haalde alleen zijn linkerschouder op; het leek erop dat zijn rechterschouder niet zo goed werkte. "Hoewel, ik moet werken op mijn landing, want ik raakte de grond aardig hard. Toen ik bij kwam, was je moeder in mijn oor aan het schreeuwen. Mevrouw Vaals was bezig om de Dooddoeners weg te jagen… Trouwens, ik ben blij dat de rollen niet waren omgedraaid. Als ik wakker zou worden en Arabella's gezicht boven me had zien hangen, zou ik waarschijnlijk weer flauw zijn gevallen."

Harry lachtte; Remus kuchtte raar en het klinkte alsof hij een giechel wilde verbergen. Hoewel, zijn moeder, sloeg zachtjes tegen zijn vaders schouder. "James, dat is niet erg aardig."

Zijn vader deed de een schouderophalende beweging weer. "Zie de feiten, Lily. Jij maakt een mooiere redder dan Arabella Vaals. Trouwens, als zij me onder de bende vandaan had gehaald, zou ik dat aan moeten horen tot Harry achttien is."

Ze lachtte samen, wetend dat het waar was. Mevrouw Vaals was een soort van oma voor Harry geworden sinds zij en zijn vader het zo goed met elkaar konden vinden, maar zelfs Harry moest toegeven dat nooit op zou geven op een jeugdincident. Zij was van de soort die het zag dat je daar nooit te oud voor bent. Ze gaf geweldige Kerst en Verjaardags cadeaus, maar was een verschrikkelijke netjese baby-sitter; hoe vaak Harry wel niet gehoord had dat hij niet zo wild moest doen. Hij had lang geleden geleerd dat ze een erg goede dame was, haar behendigheid was zo wijd als dat van een professionele Zwerkbalspeler. In feite, mevrouw Vaals wist waarschijnlijk meer scheldwoorden dan Zwerkbalspelers… De deur ging opeens weer open en de passende vraag kwam.

"Wat heb ik gemist?"

"Peter!" Remus reageerde eerst, hij stond op en gaf de kortere man een hand. "Wanneer ben jij binnen gekomen?"

De blondharige man glimlachte. "Nu net. Perkamentus was aardig genoeg om het me te laten weten. Ik moet terug zijn in Frankrijk vanavond, maar ik wou er zeker van dat het goed gaat met James."

"Zonder de bedreiging van mijn vrouw en mijn rebel van een zoon, gaat het goed," antwoordde Harry's vader, hij probeerde overeind te gaan zitten. Lily duwde hem terug neer. "Hoe gaat het, Wormstaart?"

"Goed. Je ziet er uit als shit, Gaffel." Peter stapte naar voren om Harry's vaders vrije hand te pakken in begroeting.

"Peter!" snauwde Harry's moeder, ze gaf hem een blik waar haar man en zoon altijd voor wegdoken.

Maar de derde Marauder grijnsde. "Ik ben zeker dat Harry dat woord al een keer eerder gehoord heeft, Lily," antwoordde hij. "Of niet, Harry?"

"Ik denk dat ik het wel een keer heb gehoord," Harry keek smedend, maar zijn smedende blik verdween toen Peter door zijn haren ging met zijn hand. "Hey! Je weet dat ik dat haat!"

"Goed je weer de zien, joch," grinnikte Peter.

"Jij ook, Peter," antwoordde Harry. Zijn vaders oude vriend draaide zich om om zijn moeder een kus op haar wang te geven.

"En ook hallo tegen jou, Lily," zei hij met een grijns.

Ze zuchtte en glimlachtte. "Hallo, Peter."

Na een moment, de grijns op de mans gezicht werd minder en Peter werd serieus, hij ging naast Harry op het bed zitten. "Je moet hier mee stoppen, James."

"Hey, ik ben al jaren niet in het ziekenhuis geweest," ging Harry's vader er meteen tegen in.

"Dat is niet wat ik bedoelde, Gaffel." Peter keek fronsend naar zijn handen en toen kwam zijn hoofd weer omhoog om Harry's vader in de ogen te kijken. "Wat je gedaan hebt is gevaarlijk en je hebt het veel te lang gedaan. Laat iemand anders leider zijn voor een tijdje."

"Dat kan ik niet, Peter," kwam het zachtte antwoordt.

Peters frons werd dieper. "Ik zeg niet dat je moet stoppen met vechten. Het is dat je het verdiend om -"

"Ik kan niet stoppen," herhaalde James. "Nu niet. Er zijn veel te veel risico's… Ik moet door vechten. Mensen hebben hoop nodig, Peter, en terwijl ik niet alles kan doen, moet ik mijn deel doen."

"Je hebt meer gedaan dan iemand van je zou verwachten," zei de ander.

"En anderen niet dan?"

De vraag hing in de lucht en Harry slikte, wetend wat zijn ouders en hun oude vrienden dachten. Voor een moment, waren ze allemaal stil, allemaal in hun eigen gedachten - en herinneren in hun eigen manier. Remus, viel Harry op, was stil gebleven tijdens Peters preek, zelfs terwijl Harry wist dat hij dezelfde preek aan James had gegeven. Eigenlijk had zijn moeder dat ook gedaan; zijn familie was bezorgd dat zijn vader misschien een workaholic zou worden. Terwijl zijn vader zei dat het nodig was, Harry wist dat Peter, Remus en zijn moeder gelijk hadden. Maar zijn moeder en Remus zeiden niks. Ze hadden het zelfde gevecht te veel keer verloren en geloofde niet meer dat het zou werken. Uiteindelijk, sprak Peter in een toon als een man die het haatte wat hij ging zeggen.

"Het zal Sirius niet terug brengen, James," zei hij.

Harry's vader knipperde verdrietig. "Dat weet ik," antwoordde hij. "Maar als ik een persoon kan redden van zijn lot, zal dat het waard zijn."


	10. Hoofdstuk 9: Tijden van Terreur

A/N: Hey hier is weer een nieuw hoofdstuk, sorry dat het zo lang heeft geduurd, maar ik had ook nog vakantiewerk en zo en dit hoofdstuk was ook heel lang om te vertalen dus lees maar gauw door.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 9: Tijden van Terreur 

Terug op Zweinstein, ging het leven door. De onsucces volle hinderlaag stond op de voorpagina van de Ochtendprofeet - de beroemde James Potter had het weer overleefd. Journalisten waren begonnen hem 'De Onstervelijke,' te noemen en het was bekend dat de leider van de schouwers als tweede op Voldemorts lijst stond, alleen ingehaald door Albus Perkamentus, de enige man waar Voldemort bang voor was en die eigenhandig de Tovenaarswereld gered had van de ondergang vier jaar geleden. Over de jaren, was Harry's vader een doorn in Voldemorts zij en nu leek het er op dat hij weer het doelwit was geworden. Maar de weken vlogen voorbij, zelfs Voldemort's doodlijst kon hem niet verslaan. Er waren verschillende ongelukken die dichtbij genoeg waren om Harry's tanden samen te laten knijpen (zo goed als ze waren, bij Malfidus zijn commentaar dat zijn ouders dagen geteld waren) maar niks kwam er langs. Dus Harry bleef veilig op Zweinstein, hopend dat alles goed komt in de wereld.

Zijn eerste Zwerkbalwedstrijd - tegen Zwadderich! Maakte dat makkelijk om te doen. Harry's natuurlijke gave maakte hem zelfs beter dan zijn vader, die bijna Professioneel was gaan spelen en terwijl geen andere eerstejaars hun huisteam hadden gehaald, mocht hij Griffoendor's zoeker zijn. Zijn eerste match was niet meer geweest dan vrolijkheid, behalve drie gebroken ribben die hij kreeg van een goed gemikte beuker een moment voor hij de snaai te pakken had. Een andere beuker had Fred Wemel zijn hoofd geraakt, zodat allebei de Griffoendors in de Ziekenzaal kwamen te liggen, terwijl hun teamleden feestvierden, maar zelfs dat kon hun niet boos maken, want ze stonden nu voor op Zwadderich. Zwerkbal was in veel wegen, de Zweinstein versie van de oorlog daar buiten. Nu de goede (Griffoendor) kwamen boven de kwade (Zwadderich) te staan voor de eerste keer in jaren. Misschien was de echte wereld niet zwart wit, maar ze waren nog steeds jong.

Hoewel zelfs Zweinstein, was niet onvatbaar tegen de verandereringen daar buiten en tragedy kwam dicht bij huis voor de eerstejaars van Griffoendor in het midden van November. Een paar minuten voor de ochtendpost zou komen, leidde Professor Lorrebos een verwarde Marcel Lubbermans de Grote Zaal uit, hij vertelde de jongen dat er familie was om hem te zien. Een paar minuten later, met de aankomst van Hermeliens kopie van de Ochtendprofeet, kwamen ze te weten waarom.

**Lubbermans ontvoerd**

Eerder gisterenavond, een team van schouwers, geleid door Frank Lubbermans,

een aanval op een verdachte Dooddoener bijeenkomst net ten zuiden van

London. De zogenaamde vergadering leek een valstrik te zijn en zes Dreuzels waren

vermoord in het gevecht tussen de vijf schouwers en de Dooddoeners, van

wie getuigen zeggen dat het er tonnen waren.

Lubbermans, een schouwer sinds 1976, kreeg het voor elkaar zijn team naar buiten te krijgen- maar dat ging tenkoste van hem zelf.

Als een echte verdediger beschermde hij Ernie Jordaan, Verena Wilsen, Sam Ackerley en Oscar Witnack, was Lubbermans in een hoekje gespeeld door sommige Dooddoeners.

Ze zeggen dat hij zijn toverstok op zichzelf richtte om gevangen neming te voorkomen, maar hij werd gestop voor hij zichzelf kon vermoorden.

Er zijn geruchten dat Lubbermans meegenomen is naar Azkaban, dat eerst de Tovenaarsgevangenis was en nu het hoofdkwartier van Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden.

Er is niet veel hoop voor redding.

Arabella Vaals, het hoofd van het Departement van Magische Wethandhaving zegt dat "Frank is een goed mens en een uitzonderlijke schouwer. Natuurlijk zullen we er alles aan doen om hem vrij te krijgen… maar verwacht geen mirakels. Alles dat gedaan kan worden, zal gedaan worden."

Tot deze dag heeft niemand Azkaban ontsnapt. Herhaalde Ministerie aanvallen om het eiland neer te halen hebben allemaal gefaald, alhoewel er zijn geruchten over een topgeheime organisatie genaamd "De Orde van de Feniks", die ook gewerkt hebben aan dit zelfde probleem.

Er is niks bekend over deze "Orde" behalve de naam en dat een paar leden met sommige Ministerie leden mee helpen in het vechten tegen Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden.

De vrouw van Frank Lubbermans, Lies, ook een schouwer, kon niet bereikt worden voor commentaar.

Het koppel heeft een zoon, Marcel, die is begonnen aan zijn eerstejaar op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Hij is elf.

"Arme Marcel," zei Hermelien.

"Ja," antwoordde Ron, die een blik wierp naar Harry, die knipperde. Van al zijn vrienden, begreep hij het beste wat er aan de hand was; Harry wist dat zijn vader al jaren bezig was om Azkaban open te breken, maar hij had nooit succes. Dat zou een mirakel geweest zijn.

"Ik hoop dat alles goed gaat met Macel," antwoordde Harry eindelijk, hij wenste dat hij meer kon zeggen, maar dat kon hij niet.

Er was gewoon niks te zeggen.

Marcel miste zijn lessen die morgen en middag. In feite, hij kwam ook niet naar de jongensslaapzaal die avond, zodat Harry, Ron, Daan en Simon zich alleen zorgen moesten maken. De volgende morgen, kregen ze te horen dat Marcel een paar dagen met zijn moeder en oma door zou brengen; er waren twee dagen voorbij voor hij terug kwam naar Zweinstein. Toen hij terug kwam, Marcel die altijd al een stille jongen was geweest, was zelfs nog stiller en was zeker weten afgeleid. Hij begon vergeetachtig te worden en zelfs onhandig soms (en dat was hij eerst nog niet) en de Griffoendor eerstejaars moesten uit de weg gaan om er zeker van te zijn dat er geen ongeluk zou komen. Ze vonden dat niet erg, natuurlijk, want daar waren vrienden voor, maar een week ging voorbij, om niet in de problemen te komen werd moeilijker en moeilijker. Marcel kon het ook helemaal niks schelen. Toverdranken, natuurlijk was het ergst.

Alles ging goed. Als die erop terug keek, zou Harry gezegd hebben dat het een beetje te goed ging en dat er gewoon iets moest gebeuren. Voor een keer, hadden Malfidus en zijn aanhangers de Griffoendors niet gepest (alhoewel Harry was er zeker van dat er een soort reden voor was) en de les was bijna over. Nog maar een paar ingrediënten en ze zouden klaar zijn-

Zonder uitleg, viel Marcels ketel op de vloer.

Ineengestort was misschien een beter woord. Ineengestort en plonzend over de hele plaats. De kokende substantie raakte Harry, Ron (die er van weerhield dat Hermelien ook een scheut over zich heen kreeg), Daan en - natuurlijk - Professor Sneep. Het had Professor Sneep moeten raken. Recht in zijn rug.

Voorspelbaar, de Toverdrankleraar draaide om, zijn gezicht strak met bijna niet inhoudende boosheid. Meteen, vielen zijn zwarte ogen op Marcel, die knipperde onder de druk van die dringende blik. Sneeps lippen dwongen zichzelf in een pijnlijke glimlach voor het aanvangend schoolhoofd weer control had over zijn emoties en zijn woorden kwamen uit zijn mond in een snauwerige manier dat niet echt goed was. Zijn ogen flitste toen hij snauwde:

"Is zelf controle een beetje te veel gevraagd voor je, Lubbermans? Kan je dan echt niet opletten?"

Marcel keek alsof hij langzaam in de grond wou zakken. "Het spijt me, Professor," antwoordde de jongen. "Ik lette niet op…"

"Natuurlijk lette je niet op!" zei Sneep. "Dat zou ik ook niet kunnen verwachten van iemand uit jou familie. Jullie hele familie let volgens mij niet op."

Marcel werd lijkbleek. Hermelien snakte naar adem. En Ron vloekte in een zachte toon op een manier die zo onbeleefd was dat zijn moeder hem dat niet had geleerd, terwijl Harry er niks aan kon doen, maar hij staarde. Voor een moment, kon hij zweren dat het gemene lachje op Sneeps zijn gezicht wegvaagde toen Marcel Lubbermans zijn onderlip ging trillen, maar de Toverdrankmeester hield zijn hatelijke blik op de jongen, hem uitdagend om er iets tegen in te brengen tegen de Vervangend schoolhoofd van de oudste school van Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Natuurlijk, was daar geen kans op met de emotienele achtbaan waar Marcel deze week door heen was gegaan en voor een moment dwong Marcel zichzelf om in de ogen van Professor Sneep te kijken en dan weg te draaien. Met een rilling, rende hij het klaslokaal uit.

Voor een moment wist geen van de eerstejaars wat ze moesten doen. Marcels actie leek zelfs Sneep te verrassen en Harry draaide zich om naar Ron, hij nam misbruik van iedereens verbaasdheid. Hun ogen ontmoette elkaar en zijn roodharige vriend knikte begrijpend. Vreemd genoeg verroerde Sneep zich niet toen Ron Marcel volgde, of toen Harry naar voren kwam om hem er van te weerhouden dat te doen. Een ongemakkelijke stilte viel over het Toverdrankenlokaal, totdat Sneeps ogen plotseling samen trokken en hij zich naar de Griffoendors omdraaide.

"Ruim deze troep op," snauwde hij geirriteerd, zich weer omdraaiend. Langzaam kwam het Toverdrankenlokaal terug tot leven en zelfs toen hij zich bukte over de plas op de vloer, kon Harry horen hoe Malfidus en zijn vrienden grinnikte over Marcel zijn _lafheid. _Zoals gewoonlijk zei Sneep er niks over.

Wonderbaarlijk genoeg zei hij er niks over.

* * *

Met Marcel zal alles goed komen, want het stille, nieuwe, bange en alleene jongetje verborg een kracht dat weinige niet konden zien. En op het laatst, vergat hij de vrienden die voor hem zorgde in deze dagen niet, zoals Ron die hem achterna was gegaan en hem terug had gebracht naar de Griffoendor Leerlingenkamer, waar zijn metgezellen hem uit zijn schulp kregen door grapjes te maken en te lachen- was niet iedereen uiteindelijk een slachtoffer van Sneeps uitvallen meer dan een keer? Een slijmerige idioot was hij een goed voor niks sukkel die niet mocht lesgeven. Alles zal wel goed komen, later- ze lieten hem dat zeker weten met lieve glimlachjes, zelfs terwijl ze het helemaal niet zeker wisten. Maar vrienden waren er voor de slechte tijden en voor de goede en ze stonden bij hem in het krijt. Hermelien vertelde het zelfs aan Professor Lorrebos, hun Afdelingshoofd- maar er kwam daar niets uit, hoewel ze hoopte dat het schoolhoofd een privé-gesprek zou hebben met Professor Sneep. Harry verzekerde hen dat hij dat wel deed. Remus Lupos was wel zo'n soort man. 

Het ongeluk was bijna vergeten toen de zes Misfits wurmde om wraak te nemen op de Professor in alle manieren hoe ze het konden en zelfs Marcel lachtte in de volgende les Toverdranken, toen het schrijfbord Sneep wat begon te vertellen (met andere dingen er tussen door) dat hij een lelijke, vettige en slijmerige idioot was, ongepast om door de kerkers te lopen. Zwadderaars, stelde het schrijfbord vast, waren een stelletje rugstekende en klagende dombos die stom genoeg waren om te denken dat kracht alles betekende. Ze wisten ook, zei het schrijfbord, niets van vriendschap. Toen ging het terug naar kleurrijke beledigen. Niks kon het schrijfbord stoppen totdat de spreuk twaalf uur later van zelf ophield. Het eindigde in nablijven, maar gingen de Misfits akkoord; het waar een grap waard om gestraft te worden.

Achteraf, als Sneep hen niet had laten nablijven, had hij misschien geeindigd met minder problemen.

* * *

Middernacht. 

Een tijd voor illegale acties, ongeoorloofde bij eenkomsten en rondsluipen zonder opgemerkt te worden. De donkere nacht had altijd wel een voordeel voor de gene die aandacht wouden ontlopen. De duisternis en de stilte bracht veiligheid met zich mee en beide waren ook angstaanjagend. De Dreuzels noemen het niets voor niets het heksenuur, door de geschiedenis heen, hadden heksen en tovenaars heel handig gebruik gemaakt van donkere nachten. Voor goed of voor kwaad, 's nachts is de ideale tijd. Voor moorden plegen of voor onrust, was er niets beter.

De oudste van de Misfits hadden het laaste uitgevonden in hun eerstejaar. De jongste waren het nu aan het onderzoeken.

Harry, Ron en Hermelien kwamen net terug van nablijven bij Professor Sneep en ze wouden het beste maken van de tijd. Ze waren toch nog op en voor de een of andere reden had Sneep hen eerder laten gaan. Zulke aardigheid, als je het zo kon noemen, was niet nodig. Dus ze wouden nu een grap uit halen om hem terug te pakken. Want het vervangend schoolhoofd was een lelijke en slecht gehumeurde idioot die niet beter verdiende. Ze dachten dat een paar luidruchtige planten wel uit de kassen van Kruidenkunde wel mooi in zijn kantoor zouden staan en ze waren weg om ze te gaan halen. Professor Stronk, aardig en vertrouwde mevrouw die ze was, sloot kas 3 nooit af. Dat wisten ze, omdat Fred en George er vorig jaar goed gebruik van had gemaakt en ze waren aardig genoeg om dat aan hen te vertellen.

Harry hoopte dat ze een plant konden vinden die beet. Heel hard. Hij kon zich de blik op Sneeps zijn gezicht al helemaal inbeelden, als zo'n plant zijn tanden liet zinken in zijn arm… Met een grijns, drukte hij de gedachte weg. Er was tijd genoeg om daar later van te genieten. Nu moesten ze in de kas zien te komen en zien te vinden waar ze naar zochten- niet makkelijk als je drie mensen probeerde te verstoppen, het maakte niet uit hoe jong ze waren, onder een Onzichtbaarheidsmantel ging het niet echt. Zoals gewoonlijk stapte Ron op zijn rechtervoet en begon zijn voet te maseren en Harry onderdrukte de aandrang om te vloeken. "Ron! Voorzichtig!"

"Sorry."

"Willen jullie allebei stil zijn?" siste Hermelien. "Iemand hoort ons nog!"

"Er is niemand die ons kan horen,'Hermie'," kaatste Ron terug.

"Echt?" eiste ze, wijzend naar een man in een mantel die over het terein liep. "Wie is dat dan? En noem me geen 'Hermie'. Mijn naam is Hermelien."

"Nou sorry hoor," antwoordde Ron. Maar hij klonk niet alsof die het erg vond.

"Shhh!" Kijkend naar de donkere figuur, maakte Harry een geluidje dat ze stil moesten zijn. Hij fluisterde. "Ik denk dat het Sneep is!"

"Goed, net wat we nodig hebben," zei Ron met een trilling in zijn stem. Hij trok aan Harry's elleboog. "Kom op. Laten we gaan."

Harry opende zijn mond om te reageren, maar Hermelien was hem te snel af. "Gaan?" vroeg ze, het leek wel als of ze Harry's gedachten las. "Waarom zouden we willen gaan? Laten we kijken wat hij aan het doen is."

"Waarom?" vroeg Ron.

Harry grijnsde. "Goede vraag," antwoordde hij, zelfs terwijl hij wist dat dat niet was wat Ron vroeg. "Waarom is hij hier buiten?"

"Vooral rond deze tijd," voegde Hermelien toe.

"Wie is dat?" Harry's scherpe ogen zagen nog een ander figuur.

"Waar?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Daar!" Ron wees naar de tweede figuur ook in een mantel, die in de schaduw verborgen stond vlakbij de ingang.

"Niet wijzen, Ron!"

"Echt, Hermelien, je zou bijna denken dat we niet onder een Onzichtbaarheidmantel stonden," kaatste de roodharige terug.

Harry wist dat ze bloosde. "Oh. Dat was ik vergeten."

"Willen jullie alle twee stil zijn?" eiste Harry, hij keek hoe de twee figuren elkaar ontmoette. Het was moeilijk om het te zien van zo ver weg, maar hij dacht dat ze alle twee mannen waren- en hij was er nog steeds zeker van dat de eerste Professor Sneep was. Hij probeerde te horen wat ze zeiden en hij wist dat zijn metgezellen het zelfde deden.

Sneep kwam dichterbij en de andere figuur sprak met trillende stem. "Waar bleef je?"

"De dingen die ik doe gaan jou niks aan," snauwde het vervangend schoolhoofd geirriteerd. "Wees dankbaar dat ik toch gekomen ben."

"Onze Meester vind… het niet leuk… lang te wachten" stotterde de ander.

"Onze Meester, Krinkel, weet van de geëiste tijd die lesgeven in beslag neemt," antwoordde Sneep.

Hermelien snakte naar adem en Harry voelde dat zijn bloed kolkte. Er was maar een persoon over wie ze het konden hebben-

"Ik weiger om de schuld op me te nemen, omdat jij te laat bent," snauwde Krinkel. "Alles wat er gebeurd komt op jou hoofd alleen!"

"Kop dicht, Krinkel."

De Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten lelaar maakte een klein sprongetje. Zelfs van ver weg, konden ze zien dat zijn lichaam verstijfde. "Je hebt-"

In een beweging reikte Sneep uit en greep de kleinere man bij de voorkant van zijn gewaad en schudde hem hard, zodat hij Krinkel niet verder kon praten. "Ik zei dat je stil moest zijn, Krinkel," zei hij met een gemeen lachje. "Of wil je nu mijn wraak al zien voor je bij De Heer van het Duister aankomt." De Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten professor maakte zichzelf zo klein mogelijk en Sneep ging verder. "Ik verzeker je als dat zou gebeuren, dat als we te laat zijn de schuld op jou neer komt, als je uitlegt aan onze Meester dat jij mij zo boos had gemaakt dat ik je eerst even moest slaan voor we naar hem gingen."

Krinkel staarde en zo deden hun. Harry had Sneep altijd al gehaat, maar hij had hem nooit zo gevaarlijk horen klinken. Maar zo te zien had de Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten professor dat al wel vaker gehoord en het maakte hem bang en er viel een trillende stilte. Na een moment, ging Sneeps hand naar de schouder van Krinkel en droeg de andere naar voren. "Kom," eiste hij hard. "We worden verwacht."

Samen stapte de twee professors door de Zweinsteinpoort en waren ze verdwenen. De trio stond voor een minuut in stilte, die gebroken werd toen Hermelien fluisterde. "Jeetje," zei ze. "Kunnen ze…"

"Dooddoeners zijn," zei Harry grimmig. Hij voelde zich koud, maar er was niks anders wat het kon zijn. Er waren geen andere verklaringen voor. Hij wilde het niet geloven. "Ze zijn Dooddoeners."

"Twee professors?" zei Ron ongeloofelijk. "Ik bedoel, mijn vader zei altijd al dat Sneep een van hen was, maar Krinkel? Ik dacht dat hij te bang was voor zulke dingen. Dit is ongeloofelijk."

"We moeten het aan het schoolhoofd vertellen," zei Hermelien vastbesloten.

Ze had gelijk. Harry gooide de mantel af; het diende niks voor nu. Snel, deed hij het in zijn zak. "Laten we gaan."

* * *

Toen ze het kasteel binnen gingen, wist het trio meteen dat ze problemen hadden. Ten eerste, geen van hen wist de weeg naar Professor Lupos zijn kantoor en het was niet zo dat ze even naar een andere professor toe konden lopen om het te vragen- een klok op de muur vertelde Harry dat het een paar minuten na middernacht was. En er was ook geen reden waarom het schoolhoofd op dit tijd stip in zijn kantoor was; hij was waarschijnlijk in zijn kamer, maar ze hadden ook geen idee waar die was. Voor een paar lange momenten, rende ze doelloos door het kasteel, hopend dat ze een andere professor tegen zouden komen (op het moment, wouden ze elke professor hebben die ze maar tegen konden komen en de enige twee die ze wouden ontwijken waren zeker te weten niet in het kasteel nu), maar het kasteel was abnormaal stil. Op elke andere nacht, zouden ze dankbaar zijn voor deze stilte, maar nu, het maakte het leven een stuk harder. 

Zo deed Vilders zijn verschijning.

Harry, Ron en Hermelien kwamen om een hoek van de gang, wanhopig naar iemand op zoek naar iemand die hen zou geloven, toen Ron bijna op Mevrouw Norks ging staan. En waar de kat was, zou Vilder snel komen. Ron vloekte. Mevrouw Norks miauwde.

Hun instinct vertelde hen dat ze moesten rennen en alle drie draaide ze zich om om dat te doen, totdat Hermelien Harry's arm pakte (hij was dichterbij) en zei, "Wacht!"

"Ben je gek geworden?" eiste Ron, die abrupt stopte en naar haar keek alsof ze niet goed bij haar hoofd was.

"Nee," Hermelien rolde met haar ogen. "Denk erover, Ron. Vilder kan-"

"Wel, wel, wel…" verbrak een bekende stem haar af en alle drie draaide ze zich om om oog in oog te staan met de concierge, die zijn kat in zijn armen hield. "Studenten uit bed zo laat nog… Ik vraag me af wat ze aan het doen zijn, Liefje?"

Mevrouw Norks miauwde.

Hermelien probeerde te glimlachen. "Eigenlijk, waren we aan het zoeken naar een professor-"

"Natuurlijk waren jullie dat," snauwde Vilder, zijn stem hoog en kwaad. "Het lijkt me meer dat jullie nog een manier proberen te vinden om het harde werk dat ik doe te vernietigen, dit kasteel schoon maken voor vloer tot plafond! Ik denk dat jullie gewoon bij de Wemeltweeling horen-" de concierge knipperde plotseling, toen hakte hij zijn eigen zin door. "Kom met mij mee, jullie drie. Professor Lorrebos kan met jullie afrekenen."

Er waren tijden dat hij Meneer Vilder bewonderde. Harry opende zijn mond om hem tegen te spreken, maar stopte daar mee toen Hermelien hem tegen zijn scheen schopte. Hij draaide zich om om haar een boze blik te geven, maar toen begreep dat ze gelijk had- ze waren aan het zoeken naar een professor en professor Lorrebos was een schouwer geweest. Hij wist wel wat ze moesten doen en hij wist ook hoe ze het schoolhoofd konden vinden. Daarvoor volgde ze Vilder meer vrijwillig dan dat ze anders gedaan zouden hebben en ze wachtte geduldig in de hal toen de concierge een kamer in dook. Momenten later, verscheen hun afdelingshoofd.

Levenius Lorrebos had blond haar en groene ogen en zou misschien ooit knap zijn geweest. Echter, het was niet het litteken aan de rechterkant van zijn gezicht dat hem lelijk maakte- en hij was lelijk- maar het was de koude blik die hij altijd op had. Voor zijn ontvoering, had Harry gehoord dat hij een aardige man was, hij lachtte altijd en soms maakte hij ook weleens een grapje, maar nu deed hij geen van allen meer. Zijn ogen waren groen ijs geworden en ze hielden een gevangen blik van wat hij had meegemaakt in de handen van Heer Voldemort. Niemand in Griffoendor (of allemaal op Zweinstein) kon niet zeggen dat hij niet eerlijk was; Professor Lorrebos was eerlijk voor een fout en had geen favorieten. Maar niemand vond hem echt aardig.

En niemand mocht hem ook echt.

Harry echter, was nog nooit zo blij geweest om de ex-schouwer te zien. Professor Lorrebos, zijn korte haar stond overeind en de slaap in zijn ogen wegknipperend, stormde de hal in, eisend, "Wat is er hier in vredesnaam aan de hand?"

Vilder lachte gemeen en Harry besloot om Hermelien antwoordt te laten geven.

"Professor, we waren buiten en -"

"Wat deden jullie buiten?" onderbrak Lorrebos haar fronsend.

"We kwamen terug van ons nablijven," antwoordde Ron prompt. "Met Professor Sneep."

"Buiten?" het hoofd van Griffoendor miste niet veel en Harry keek hoe Hermelien 'perongeluk' op Rons voet trapte. Hard.

"Meneer, waarom we buiten waren is niet belangrijk," zei Harry snel, over Rons gekreun heen pratend. "Wat belangrijk is is dat we Professor Sneep en Professor Krinkel het kasteel hebben zien verlaten… en ze waren aan het praten over De Heer van het Duister. Ze klonken alsof ze Dooddoeners waren, meneer."

Lorrebos zijn wenkbrauwen schoten zo snel omhoog dat ze onder zijn haar kwamen te zitten. "Weet je het zeker?" vroeg hij kalm. "Weet je zeker dat je zag wat je dacht te zien, meneer Potter?"

"Alsjeblieft, Professor, we moeten het schoolhoofd spreken," kwam Hermelien er tussen door.

"Ze gingen weg, maar we weten niet wanneer ze weer terug komen," voegde Ron toe, die probeerde om zijn vrienden te supporten.

Lorrebos bestudeerde hen allemaal goed, zijn ogen donker en zijn gezicht cool. Onder zijn blik, moest Harry de aandrang om niet in elkaar tekruipen weer staan- ze waren zoveel tijd aan het verspillen! Als hij de weg wist, was hij al weg gerend naar het kantoortje van Professor Lupos. Maar sinds ze dat niet wisten konden ze alleen maar wachten en hopen dat Professor Lorrebos hen geloofde. De blik die hij hen gaf liet blijken dat het niet zo was. Zijn koude ogen waren duister en lieten geen emotie zien. _We zijn niet zo maar stomme kinderen_, wilde hij roepen. _We verzinnen dit niet. _Na een lang moment van stilte, sprak de ex-schouwer eindelijk.

"Nou vooruit," zei hij mopperig. "Kom maar met me mee."

Professor Lorrebos zijn lange passen waren moeilijk om bij te houden toen ze door de gangen liepen; ergens onderweg, verliet Vilder de groep, waarschijnlijk om weer in de gangen wacht te lopen op zoek naar andere herrieschoppers. Harry spaarde een moment om aan Fred, George en Leo te denken en hij hoopte dat ze klaar waren met wat ze aan het doen waren, voordat ze Vilder tegen het lijf liepen- maar hij had echt geen tijd om aan hun te denken. Er waren veel grotere problemen die nu uit gezocht moesten worden, op dit moment en voor een keer was hij er dankbaar voor dat Professor Lupos de beste vriend van zijn vader was. Harry wist dat het schoolhoofd hen zou geloven; Remus was een lid van de Orde van de Feniks en het maakte niet uit hoe weinig zijn ouders hem verteld hadden over Perkamentus zijn geheime organisatie, Harry wist dat Remus hoog geplaatst daar in. En dat betekende dat hij wat kon doen wat betreft Sneep en Krinkel, niet zoals Professor Lorrebos, die naar hen staarde met slaperige ogen en hij dacht blijkbaar dat ze over reageerde.

Eindelijk bereikte ze een grote waterspuwer, die stond voor een opening in een muur. Professor Lorrebos stopte daar, kijkend naar het stenen dier en hij zei "Aquaduct." Meteen ging de waterspuwer opzij en daar achter verscheen een spiraalvormige trap en zonder nog iets te zeggen, leidde Lorrebos ze de trap op en in het schoolhoofd zijn kantoor. Naast hem, hoorde Harry Hermelien zachtjes naar adem snakken en hij kon het niet helpen, maar hij was het met haar eens. Er was iets aan deze kamer dat sprak over de Geschiedenis van Zweinstein en het was plotseling heel leuk om daar een deel van te zijn.

Schilderijen van vorige schoolhoofden hingen aan de muur; ze sliepen allemaal en niet van hen bewoog toen de Transfiguratie professor drie studenten de kamer in leidde- behalve het schilderij van Albus Perkamentus, die helemaal niet aan het slapen was. In plaats daarvan volgde het vorige schoolhoofd hem met zijn blauwe ogen, alert en waakzaam, net als de man die de tovenaarswereld had gered van 4 jaar terreur. Vele zeiden dat het zijn aanraking alleen al was waardoor de wereld niet was gevallen- maar Harry kwam er achter dat hij aan het staren was toen Perkamentus hand uitgezochte persoon van de trap af kwam, haastig aangekleed in een oud gewaad. Lupos zijn gezichtuitdrukking was kalm en niet leesbaar, behalve voor de lijnen rond zijn ogen, Harry zou nooit geraden hebben dat er opeens middernacht mensen voor hem stonden. Een bruine wenkbrauw ging afwachtend omhoog.

"Professor Lorrbos?"

De ex-schouwer gebaarde dat de drie naar voren moesten komen en Harry, Ron en Hermelien stonden samen in een ongemakkelijke lijn. Lorrebos antwoordde in zijn grimmige stem, "We schijnen een probleem te hebben, schoolhoofd."

"Een probleem?"

"Zeker." Lorrebos zijn hoofd gebaarde met zijn hoofd naar het trio in een twijfelachtige manier, waardoor Harry de neiging had om tegen hem te gaan schreeuwen. "Deze drie zeggen gezien te hebben dat Professor Sneep en Krinkel weg zijn gegaan in een… verdachte manier."

Lupos zijn blauwe ogen bestudeerde hen voorzichtig. Zijn stem was kalm en verraadde niks van het ongemakkelijke dat hij moest voelen. "Leg uit."

Harry wisselde een snelle blik uit met zijn vrienden, maar Hermelien haar knikje in zijn richting betekende dat hij de woordvoeder moest zijn. Hij dacht dat dat wel makkelijk was, sinds hij Professor Lupos kende voor het meestte van zijn leven, maar het was het zelfde, hij wenste dat Hermelien het zou doen. Professors geloofde Hermelien altijd. Hij schraapte zijn keel.

"Meneer, we waren buiten en we zagen Professor Sneep en Professor Krinkel. Van waar wij waren, konden we ze horen praten… en wat ze zeiden liet hen op Dooddoeners lijken."

Lupos had de onderkant van de trap bereikt. "Wat zeiden ze precies, Harry?"

En Harry legde het uit, hij liet geen woord weg- Hermelien en Ron kwamen er allebei maar een keer tussen. De hele tijd, luisterde Lupos, zijn gezicht verried niks. Hij stelde geen vragen en wachtte tot Harry klaar was met praten voor hij een sombere blik wisselde met Professor Lorrebos. Eindelijk deed hij zijn armen over elkaar en liet hij een zachte zucht ontsnappen. "Ik ben bang dat jullie drie het mis hebben," zei hij zachtjes. "Ik verzeker jullie dat verschijningen in dit geval erg overtuigend kunnen zijn."

Harry voelde zijn mond open vallen.

"Professor?" Blijkbaar was Ron ook verrasd en Hermeliens ogen waren zo groot als worstjes.

"Maar, meneer, als dit waar is, dan is Zweinstein in gevaar," protesteerde ze.

"Luister naar me, jullie drie," zei Lupos zachtjes. Zijn blauwe ogen keken in hun ogen. "Ik begrijp dat jullie hier zijn om proberen te helpen en ik waardeer de inspanning. Jullie vrijwilligheid om dat te doen, met persoonlijke risico's, spreekt heel hoog. Maar, ik moet herhalen dat, maakt niet uit wat je ziet jullie vergissen je. Ik ben op de hoogde van… de problemen waarvoor Professor Sneep en Krinkel weg moesten vanavond en ze hebben allebei mijn complete vertrouwen."

Harry voelde iets kouds in zijn maag vallen. Alhoewel hij Remus Lupos vertrouwde- zijn vaders oude vriend was als familie voor hem- er was iets fout. Hij kon het voelen en hij wist het; iets was niet juist. De hele waarheid werd niet verteld.

"Mogen we vragen wat ze aan het doen waren, Professor?" vroeg Hermelien zachtjes.

"Ik ben bang dat ik dat niet kan vertellen," antwoordde Lupos met nog een zucht. Zijn blauwe ogen, gewoonlijk zacht en zorgend, brandde plotseling in hun ogen. "Verder, moet ik jullie vragen deze informatie voor je te houden- alles. Ik kan de reden nu niet uitleggen, maar er zijn vele die zullen denken zoals jullie en jullie kunnen paniek in de school veroorzaken met wat jullie hebben gezien. Hebben jullie dat begrepen?"

Harry slikte. Iets was nog steeds niet juist. Maar alle drie knikte ze. "Ja, meneer."

Achter hen, gromde Professor Lorrebos veelbetekenend en Lupos zijn ogen keken niet lang in die van de ex-schouwer. In deze ongemakkelijke stilte, vocht Harry tegen de aandrang om te eisen wat er aan de hand was- hij was er zeker van dat de hele waarheid niet aan hen verteld werd. Hij wist dat er iets anders aan de hand was en wat Lupos ook zei, begreep hij precies wat Sneep en Krinkel gezegd hadden. Er was maar een 'Heer van het Duister' en Harry had de helft van zijn leven onder gedoken gezeten dankzij Voldemort en hij had een paar dingetjes over hem geleerd. Zijn vader was een schouwer en Harry wist meer over Dooddoeners dan andere kinderen van zijn leeftijd. Hij wist dat hij niet fout zat- dat kon niet! En zoveel als hij Remus Lupos ook vertrouwde, die altijd als een oom voor hem was geweest, hij wist dat er iets aan de hand was in Zweinstein.

En hij wou uit vinden wat.

"Ik ben bang dat ik jullie alledrie moet vragen dat jullie beloven niks te zeggen," ging het schoolhoofd verder in zijn zachte toon. "Ik zal jullie op jullie woord vertrouwen, maar ik moet ze wel hebben."

Ron en Hermelien antwoordde meteen, ze beloofden niks te zeggen van wat ze gezien hadden, maar Harry twijfelde. Iets was fout, heel fout… "Harry?"

De toon van zijn stem was zachtaardig en Lupos zijn gezichtuitdrukking ook, maar Lupos had een harde en stale blik in zijn ogen die Harry nog nooit eerder had gezien. Een gedeelte van zijn geheugen kwam terug, hij vroeg zich af hoe die blik in de ogen van een man waren gekomen die zo vaak op hem had gepast toen hij nog een kind was, die had gelachen en hem had verteld over De Sluipwegwijzer en hij had Harry de meest genante momenten van Harry's ouders verteld. Remus Lupos was altijd zijn beste oppasser, makkelijk want hij gaf altijd meer snoepjes en hij liet hem weleens wat later opblijven- maar er was geen genade in die ogen. Die blik behoorde aan de kant van de man die hij nog nooit had gezien, een man die niet geinterseerd was in opgeven. Kijkend in zijn plaatsvervangend ooms blauwe ogen, wist Harry dat die zou verliezen.

"Ik beloof het," zei hij zachtjes.

Lupos glimlachte en de harde blik verdween alsof het nooit had bestaan. "Dank je, Harry."


	11. Hoofdstuk 10: Te Plechtig Eigen Persoon

Hey, ja het is me gelukt om voor de kerstvakantie te posten!!! is trots op zichzelf. In dit Hoofdstuk een stukje tussen de vriendschap van Sneep en Remus en hoe Arabella en James met elkaar omgaan en ook een heel leuk gesprek.

**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 10: Te Plechtig Eigen Persoon Wezen Oprecht**

"_Fidem Praestare_."

Moe, mompelde Severus Sneep het wachtwoord om in zijn kamers te komen, hij wenste niet voor de eerste keer, dat hij gewoon simpel de muren hem kon later herkennen en dan hoefde hij het wachtwoord niet meer te zeggen. Maar zijn geweten zoals gewoonlijk won weer eens en hij wist dat elke dwaas met een ketel en een kopie van _duizend giftige planten en paddestoelen _zo een hele voorraad met wisseldrank kon brouwen, zodat ze zijn gedaante konden gebruiken om in zijn kantoortje te komen- wat het laaste was dat hij iemand wilde dat die dat deed. Hij had liever wat privacy. Niet zoals de meeste Zweinstein Professors, had hij veel te verbergen.

De deuren herkende hem en zwaaide open en Sneep probeerde niet om naar binnen te strompelen. Waarom hij zo voorzichtig was dat hij niks doms deed hier, wist hij niet- er was toch niemand die hem kon zien. Maar van oude gewoontes kom je moeilijk af en zijn trots hij was niet erg goed op dat te negeren. Een leven vol fouten had hem dat geleerd en Severus vergat de harde lessen die hij had geleerd over de jaren niet. Ze waren te pijnlijk- met een zucht, duwde hij die gedachte uit zijn hoofd. Een snelle blik op de klok zorgde er niet voor dat hij een beter humeur kreeg; _fijn, _dacht hij._ Zes uur tot mijn eerste les begint_. Hij zou het gebruiken om te slapen natuurlijk; ontbijt klonk nu niet echt goed op het moment. Persoonlijke ervaringen vertelde hem dat voor hij ging eten hij altijd een tegengif tegen de Cruciatus Vloek in moest nemen, anders wist hij wel zeker dat hij zijn eten terug zag.

Met die charmerende gedachten in zijn hoofd, liep Severus naar een boekenkast die vlakbij stond en bracht een zilveren beker naar zijn lippen, hij dronk de toverdrank in een slok op. Te laat zijn, had zo zijn nadelen, onlangs wat hij Krinkel eerder deze nacht had verteld. Voldemort was zich wel bewust van de redenen waarom hij soms faalde niet precies te reageren als De Heer van het Duister riep, maar dat betekende niet dat hij die redenen accepteerde. Het was al genoeg dat hij Sneep niet vermoorde voor zijn onbeschaamdheid, want de Senior Dooddoener maakte zijn excuses niet. Ook was hij niet laf. Dat was hij nooit.

Hij was toch niet goed in lafaard zijn. Altijd snakte hij naar onoprechtheid. Hij was nooit nederig genoeg op dat te bereiken en dat was waarschijnlijk wat Voldemort zo leuk aan hem vond. Sneep gaf er gewoon niet om. Oh, hij mocht de pijn misschien niet leuk vinden (hij haatte de pijn), maar hij liet zijn emotie nooit zien. Sadisme, was een oefening voor de meederheid van de Dooddoeners, paste het meest bij de Heer van het Duister zijn plan, maar Sneeps zijn emotieloze blik op de wereld was onbreekbaar. Hij was harteloos. Het maakte de dingen gemakkelijker. Veel gemakkelijker.

Severus liet zijn hoofd achterover vallen en zijn oogleden gleden dicht toen de toverdrank zijn effect liet zien. Vannacht was niet zo erg geweest. Voldemort was niet het type dat alles begreep, maar hij was tenminste praktisch. Strafwerk, wist de Heer van het Duister, gebeurde wel eens, alhoewel Severus twijfelde of Marten Vilijn ooit zelf een had beleefd. Hij snoof hard op, hij probeerde niet te lachen bij de afbeelding die was ontstaan. Voor een moment, verloor hij hemzelf, denkend aan een Marten Vilijn bij strafwerk onder de kritische ogen van een jongere Albus Perkamentus- _niet echt! _Maar hij lachte wel. Perkamentus was de enige man waar Voldemort bang voor was. Iedereen dacht dat het macht was, maar misschien was de echte reden wel dat hij te veel strafwerk had gehad in het Gedaanteverwisselingenlokaal. Onlogisch als dat beeld was, het was ook best amusant. Hoofdschuddend, verplaatste Sneep zich naar zijn slaapkamer. _Ik moet wel erg moe zijn, _dacht hij tegen zichzelf, hij opende de deur en verborg ondertussen een geeuw met zijn andere hand tegelijkertijd. _Om alles wat met Voldemort te maken heeft amusant te vinden- _

Toen merkte zijn vermoeide ogen de figuur die op zijn bed zat op.

Hij vloekte en sprong achteruit met zijn toverstok in zijn hand, klaar om te vechten met de niet verwachte indringer- toen fronste hij toen de andere man zijn handen in de lucht hield, om te laten zien dat hij zich overgaf. Kwaad eiste hij, "Wat doe je hier in vredesnaam, Lupos?"

"Slechte avond gehad, Severus?" vroeg het Schoolhoofd lichtjes, hij kwam overeind.

"Hoe weet je dat?" snoof het vervangend Schoolhoofd geirriteerd.

"Ik heb opgemerkt, over de jaren, dat ik 'Lupos' ben als je kwaad bent, 'Remus' als je dat niet bent en 'Schoolhoofd' als er anderen mensen bij zijn." Een glimlach kwam op zijn gezicht te staan en de weerwolf haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik ben ook op de hoogte van waar je net van bent terug gekeerd en in wat voor humeur je dan altijd hebt."

"Ah," reageerde Severus. Wat kon hij anders zeggen? Hij stopte zijn toverstok weg en keek naar zijn gast- wie ook, ja, zijn vriend was, een feit die hij nooit voor mogelijk had kunnen houden - voorzichtig. Over de jaren, had hij geleerd om te zien wanneer Remus Lupos bezorgd was en dit was zeker een van de keren. "Waarom ben je hier?"

Alle tekenen van een glimlach verdwenen en de blauwe ogen verharde. "Ik kwam om je te waarschuwen, Severus."

"Mij waarschuwen?"

"Vannacht, toen jij en Krinkel het terrein verlieten, geloof ik dat je een beetje ruzie had?" Remus zijn woorden waren nauwelijks een vraag en Severus staarde naar hem. Hij wist voor een feit dat het Schoolhoofd toen sliep, dan…_ oh, nee._

"Wie heeft ons gezien?" eiste hij, snel denkend.

"Drie leerlingen."

"Shit."

"Inderdaad," ging het Schoolhoofd akkoord. En voor een keer, was er geen harde blik voor het taalgebruik van Severus, geen moeder zou haar kind dat willen horen zeggen.

"Zeg maar niks," snoof de Dooddoener. "Het was het Droomteam of niet?"

"Als je daarmee de Wemeltweeling en Leo Jordaan bedoeld, nee," reageerde Remus, hij gaf Severus de duidelijke 'Schoolhoofd' blik voor zijn sarcastische gebruik van de bijnaam die hij onvriendelijk had gegeven aan het trio in hun eerstejaars. Voor zijn deel, negeerde Severus de blik (hij was er aan gewend) en vroeg:

"Wie dan?" De blik bleef voor een moment voortduren voordat Remus het opgaf.

"Hermelien Griffel, Ronald Wemel en Harry Potter."

"Aangenaam." Severus dacht de kwestie nog een paar keer over. De zaak kon erger zijn geweest. Griffel's ouders waren Dreuzels, dus als ze naar huis zou schrijven over het zou er niks gebeuren. Potter - nou, James en Lily waren al op de hoogte van zijn status, dus hij rekende erop dat zij hun irritante zoon zouden vertellen om zijn mond te houden en het met rust te laten. Maar Wemel was wel een probleem. Zijn vader werkte voor het Ministerie en zou waarschijnlijk Arabella Vaals roepen om wat aan het probleem te doen… Dat probleem, om het maar te noemen, zou stoppen bij Arabella (of James, misschien), maar dat zou nog steeds Arthur Wemel overlaten en waarschijnlijk zijn vrouw ook, in bezit met meer kennis dan dat Severus comfortabel mee was - maar Remus ging verder.

"Gelukkig, hadden de drie het zintuig om er over naar Levenius te gaan en hij bracht ze naar mij. Alle drie hebben ze beloofd om er niks over te zeggen. Ik vertelde ze dat uiterlijk makkelijk kan bedriegen en dat ze niet gezien hadden wat ze dachten te zien."

"Je loog door je tanden heen, zie ik," gaf Severus als opmerking, hij probeerde zijn opluchting te verbergen. "Je wordt daar steeds beter in."

"Maar ik ben er niet trots op," reageerde Remus serieus. "Dus doe ons allemaal een dienst en probeer voorzichtig te zijn in de toekomst, Severus. Niet alle leerlingen zullen naar Levenius of mij komen - kan je het je inbeelden wat er zou gebeuren als een van hen laten we zeggen naar, Sybilla Zwamdrift zou gaan? Dan zouden we tot onze nek onder de schouwers zitten nu."

"Ik snap het," gromde Severus. "Ik verontschuldig me." Het idee van de paranoïde waarzeggerij professor die zijn lot onder controle had was geen fijne gedachten. Hij fronste toen nog een gedachte hem te binnen schoot. "Wat deden ze eigenlijk uit bed?"

"Zeg alsjeblieft dat je je hoofd hebt gestoten, anders ben ik bewonderd hoe je eigen strafwerk bent vergeten."

Hij zou gebloosd kunnen hebben, maar Severus was er zeker van dat hij vergeten was hoe. "Dat legt nog niet uit waarom ze niet meteen naar bed gingen toen ik ze weg stuurde."

"Wat denk je wat ze aan het doen waren?" Remus trok een wenkbrauw op en glimlachte een beetje. "Wil je dat echt weten?"

"Nee, want dan ben ik verplicht om door nog meer strafwerk met die drie te zitten."

"Spaar mij de gemene Professor optreden, Severus," reageerde zijn vriend op zijn zachts gezegd, hij maakte Severus nog een keer zuchten. Het kwam tot hem door dat hij niet echt zichzelf was vanavond.

"Het spijt me," zei hij alweer. "Het was een lange nacht."

Lupos' gezichtsuitdrukking verzachte en hij knikte. "Ik kwam om je te waarschuwen; ik dacht wel dat je het wou weten. Maar nu is dat volbracht en het is laat. Ga slapen, Severus."

Hij glimlachte toen Remus langs hem liep en door de deur ging. "Bedankt voor de waarschuwing. Ik zal meer voorzichtig zijn in de toekomst en ik zal er voor zorgen dat Krinkel dat ook is."

"Dat weet ik." Met die opmerking, was Remus verdwenen en Severus staarde voor een moment naar de deur nadat hij verdwenen was. Het was vreemd om te weten dat Remus hem waarschuwde omdat hij bezorgd was voor zijn veiligheid en niet alleen om de missie die ze samen hadden. Hij lachte weer, maar het klonk geforceerd zelfs voor zijn eigen oren. Een deel van hem, veronderstelde Severus, moest nog steeds wennen aan de vriendschap.

_Het is vreemd, _dacht Severus terwijl hij zich omkleedde in zijn nachtkleding, _hoe dingen veranderen met de tijd._

* * *

"Ik zal het doen, James," zei Arabella zachtjes en ze keek hoe haar voormalige leerling zijn bruine ogen wijd ging staan van verrassing. Zonlicht kwam door het raam vlakbij en het was een zicht die welkom was; ze waren beide al aan het werk sinds het aanbreken van de dag, in het bijzonder in aanmerking genomen de aanvallen die gepland waren voor vanavond. Het licht liet James er jonger uit zien dan hij was, bijna zoals ze hem ontmoet had dertien jaar geleden, maar het verborg zijn ongelukkigheid niet. Voordat de schouwer zijn zelf controle kon verbergen, kreeg zijn mond het voor elkaar om open te vallen en James staarde haar aan alsof ze twee koppen gegroeid was. Een moment ging voorbij voordat hij begon te praten, maar ze viel hem in de rede. Ze wist ten slotte precies wat hij ging zeggen.

"Jij van al de mensen kan dit absoluut niet doen," zei het Hoofd van de Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving streng. "Dat weet je, James."

"Waarom niet?" vroeg James, hij staarde nog steeds naar haar.

Ze zat om het even op zijn bureau op een manier dat de meeste vrouwen van haar leeftijd niet gepakt wouden worden in deze positie. Arabella had als eerste de laatste versie van James' Azkaban plan gehoord - Code naam IJSBREKER - maar was niet verrast geweest toen hij zichzelf vrijwillig had gesteld. Ze kende hem beter dan dat en ze wist de risco's veel beter dan hij. Misschien was het simpel een bevooroordelen van leeftijd. Ze glimlachte een beetje, denkend, _ik hou van je als een zoon, James Potter, maar soms kan je echt de domste man zijn die ik heb ontmoet. _"Nou behalve van het feit dat Lily me zou vermoorden, is er het feit van wie jij bent."

Hij opende zijn mond om tegen te spreken, maar ze kwam makkelijk over hem heen en zachtjes.

"Mensen hebben helden nodig, James. Zie het nou onder ogen dat jij er een bent voor de Tovenaars wereld. We kunnen niet veroorloven om je te verliezen; niet nu. Ik ben meer overtollig dan jij bent en ik ben ook _geloofwaardig._ Voldemort weet dat ik in de binnenste cirkel van de Orde zit. Hij zou de informatie in mijn hoofd graag willen hebben."

"Maar jij bent -"

"Als je durft te zeggen dat ik oud ben, James, dan vertel ik je om die onzin weg te schuiven," reageerde ze. Ten slotte vond Arabella drieënzestig niet oud. Niet als je zag dat Perkamentus ook nog rond rende met zijn leeftijd.

"Ik wou zeggen dat je het Hoofd was van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving," reageerd haar achterstellige zachtjes.

Het was een goed ding dat ze zich te oud voelde om verlegen te zijn. _Open mond; _dacht Arabella een beetje geamuseerd. Ze sprak weer snel om haar eigen stommiteit te verbergen. "Noem een ding van mijn baan die jij niet kunt doen."

"Wacht eens even - ik ben in het veld nodig!"

"En je kan het Ministerie hoeveel dienst bewijzen als je in Azkaban opgesloten zit?" schoot Arabella terug, ze probeerde niet te glimlachen om James zijn gezichtsuitdrukking. Wie zou hij denken dat ze gekozen heeft om haar plaats in te nemen? Droebel? De gedachte alleen al maakte haar ziek.

"Genoeg," reageerde hij terug.

Ze keek in zijn ogen. "En dat kan ik ook."

"Bella -"

"En je bent niet nodig in het veld," kwam ze er nog eens tussen. "In feite, je moet uit het veld komen en stoppen om zulke domme kansen te nemen. Naast Perkamentus, ben jij de meest machtige persoon die we hebben en als we jou verliezen, James, veel van de dingen die we opgebouwd hebben in de laatste vier jaar zal dat weer vallen naar niets."

Hij staarde naar haar en Arabella wist dat hij het gewoon niet zag. Prijs zijn kleine onschuldige hart, de jongen had nog steeds niet door hoe belangrijk hij geworden was. Dat wist ze, kwam doordat James Potter een goede man was en hij had niet zo'n groot ego had als de andere hoge Ministerie leden. Hij was vol zelfvertrouwen - sommige zeiden arrogant, maar ze hadden het fout - en hij wist dat hij goed was in zijn baan, maar James draagde zijn beroemdheid lichtjes. Dat had hij altijd gedaan. Eindelijk sprak hij.

"Ik ben niet zo belangrijk."

"Spreek me niet tegen, James." ze verzachte de harde woorden met een glimlach. "We hebben jou nodig. Einde verhaal."

"Waarom jij dan?" eiste hij met ergernis.

"Wie anders?" Snoof Arabella. "De enige andere persoon die ik vertrouw is Sneep en hij is niet echt een optie. Levenius zou het nooit willen doen en Remus is gewoon te aardig. Azkaban zal hem levend opeten - zelfs na alles dat hij heeft meegemaakt, Remus is niet sterk genoeg voor die plek."

"In aanmerking genomen dat jij dat wel bent." zuchtte James. Zijn toon was bijna verontwaardigd, maar niet helemaal; in dat moment, wist ze dat hij het begreep. Zelfs terwijl hij het niet wou. Hun opties waren beperkt, echt en hij wist het. Het moest iemand zijn die Voldemort zou willen, iemand in de Binnenste cirkel van de Orde van de Feniks. Ze bekeek hem de vraag over kijken, ze verborg een glimlach terwijl James vingers op het bureau drumde. Hij probeerde op andere opties te komen, maar op het eind zou hij het zelfe vinden als zij. "Verdomme."

"Maak je geen zorgen, James," zei Arabella lichtjes. "Was jij niet de gene die me een paar minuten geleden vertelde hoe goed jou plan zou werken?"

De blik die hij haar gaf was kwaad. "Dat was toen ik dacht dat ik ging," gromde James. "Ik riskeer liever mijn eigen leven dan die van jou."

Verdriet, kwam plotseling binnen in haar op, alhoewel wist ze niet waarom. Voor een of andere reden, vond ze het hard om te antwoorden. "Weet ik."

* * *

Remus pauzeerde in de deuropening, maar de kleine pauze in zijn pas zou niet opgevallen zijn bij iemand die hem niet goed kende. Minder dan een kwartier geleden, kreeg hij een onverwachte haardvuurbericht van Lily Potter (zogenaamd Perkamentus zijn administratieve assistent, maar eigenlijk was ze veel meer dan dat), ze vroeg of hij de Minister zo snel mogelijk kon ontmoeten en de behoedzame blik op haar gezicht had Remus gewaarschuwd dat dit niet zo leuk zou worden. Ze had hem niet verteld waar de vergadering over zou gaan - er waren simpel dingen die je niet in het openbaar kon bespreken - maar Remus kende haar goed genoeg om problemen te verwachten op het moment dat hij naar het Ministerie ging via brandstof. Hij stapte Perkamentus kantoor binnen en daar wachtte een verrassing.

Wat zijn kleine aarzeling veroorzaakte was de aanwezigheid van een tweede persoon in de oude man zijn kantoor; de zuurkijkende en kraaloogjes van de vervangend Minister van Toverkunst, Bartelomeus Krenck. Ondanks dat hij de vijandelijke blik op hem voelde, stapte Remus onbevreesd de kamer in. Hij had heel veel zelfvertrouwen, maar hij was niks verschuldigd aan Krenck, wie hij helemaal niet aardig vond. Alhoewel hij zou Krenck nooit tegenspreken tegen zijn enthousiastme om Voldemort te verslaan, de methodes die de oudere man zijn werknemers liet doen, daar walgde het Schoolhoofd vaak van. De wrijving tussen de twee was goed bekent; veel mensen, natuurlijk, waren blij met Krenck's bitse persoonlijkheid, maar Remus was er ook van op de hoogte dat de vervangend Minister van Toverkunst altijd tegen zijn aanwezigheid op Zweinstein was. Dat was helemaal geen persoonlijke kwestie; het gevoel kon hem nog steeds branden, het gaf niet hoeveel jaren hij er tegen gevochten heeft.

Maar er waren sommige gevechten die je simpel niet kon winnen en Remus wist wanneer hij niet moest zeuren. Mannen zoals Krenck waren dat niet waart. En hij kon zich veroorloven om mensen te negeren die te nauw na dachten om te kijken achter wat hij was; hij had zich toch al lang geleden afgezonderd van de Tovenaars wereld en hij was nooit verwacht dat hij op dit punt zou komen.

"Remus!" Perkamentus enthousiaste begroeting verkwam dat er vreemde dingen plaats vonden; hij had altijd geweten hoe Krenck en Remus over elkaar dachten. Het Schoolhoofd pakte de geofferde hand vriendelijk aan.

"Minister." De twinkel in Perkamentus zijn ogen vertelde Remus dat hij de beleefdheid begreep; het zou niet goed zijn om de nieuwsgierige Krenck te laten zien hoe de Orde van de Feniks echt in zijn werk ging en de goede vriendschap die ze hadden.

"Alsjeblieft ga zitten." Een gebaar wees Remus naar een stoel met groene kussens tegenover het bureau en naast Krenck; toen het Schoolhoofd het zichzelf comfortabel maakte. Perkamentus ging achter zijn bureau zitten. Iets van de twinkel verliet zijn blauwe ogen toen de oude Tovenaar verder praatte: "Ik ben bang dat ik een stilte spreuk op deze kamer moet plaatsen, omdat wat gezegd kan worden schadelijk kan zijn als iemand het overhoord. Iemand die hier op tegen is?"

Remus schudde zijn hoofd een beetje om aan te geven dat hij er geen bezwaar tegen had; alhoewel hij zich wel afvroeg waar dit over kon gaan, hij vertrouwde Perkamentus zijn oordeel - na zolang voor hem gewerkt te hebben, hoe kon hij Perkamentus nou niet vertrouwen? Maar het viel hem op dat de Minister zijn ogen op zijn Vervangend Minister bleven rusten. Krenck twijfelde, hij fronste diep, maar uiteindelijk zuchtte hij.

"Natuurlijk niet." De blik op zijn gezicht was lang niet zo overtuigend als zijn woorden, hoewel Perkamentus het niet door scheen te hebben (het verbaasde Remus soms hoeveel dingen de Minister kon negeren) en hij plaatste de spreuk met een zwaai van zijn toverstok.

"Heel goed." Perkamentus stopte zijn toverstok weer weg. "Barto, zou jij willen beginnen?"

De zelfvoldane blik die opeens Krenck's gezicht verlichtte zetten Remus zijn tanden op scherp en hij wist dat zijn eerste indruk juist was - dit werd geen leuk gesprek. De Vervangend Minister knikte in een wat hij dacht was een goeie mannier. "Dank je wel, Albus."

Hij draaide een beetje om Remus aan te kijken en een hint van een overwinnings glimlach maakte zijn uiterlijk niet vriendelijker. Krenck deed er ook niks aan om zijn tevredenheid te verbergen. "Ik ben bang dat ik slecht nieuws voor je heb."

"Oh?" Remus was vastberaden om zijn toon normaal te houden en hij zou niet in het aas happen dat die arrogante gezichtsuitdrukking offerde.

"Inderdaad." Krenck's donkere ogen glinsterde. "Het blijkt, Schoolhoofd, dat je een spion in je midden hebt. In feite, onder jou leraren op Zweinstein."

_Oh, shit. _Zijn hart begon in zijn oren te bonzen toen hij de mogelijkheden onderzocht. Maar Remus had jaren van ervaring om hem zelf in controle te houden en hij vroeg kalm, "Zou je me willen informeren wie het is Minister of moet ik in het donker achterblijven?"

"Ik zou toch denken, Lupos, dat iemand in jou positie een beetje minder normaal zouden reageren," reageerde Krenck, zijn ogen flitste.

"Bedoel je mijn positie als Schoolhoofd, Minister, of het feit dat ik een weerwolf ben?" eiste Remus, hij worstelde om zijn boosheid onder controle te houden. Hij had met dit soort behandelingen te maken al zijn hele leven, maar hij was niet gewend dat ze aan zijn loyaalheid twijfelde. Het liet een zure smaak in zijn mond achter.

"Zou ik me om allebei zorgen moet maken?"

Toen Remus een waarschuwende blik van Perkamentus ontving, hij dacht dat hij misschien iets te ver was gegaan. Langzaam, nam hij diep adem, in stilte telde hij to vijf voor hij verder ging. "Ik mag dan gezien worden als een 'Duister wezen' Meneer Krenck, maar ik ben net zo goed mens als jij bent - en ik maak soms fouten," reageerde hij, hij probeerde tegelijkertijd ook zijn toon normaal te houden. "Ik ben echter niet een wezen van Voldemort. We hebben het hier al eerder over gehad en ik ben voor eens moe daarvan. Alsjeblieft maak je punt, Minister, en vertel me wie mijn van mijn leraren een spion is."

Hij zag Perkamentus een beetje glimlachen en hij wist dat hij Krenck's boosheid perfect afsloeg en zonder het vertrouwen te schaden die de Minister in hem had. Remus keek kalm naar de oudere man, hij keek hoe Krenck's ogen vernauwde van boosheid en wantrouwen. Hij wist dat dit niet verder ging; jaren geleden, Perkamentus had het duidelijk gemaak aan Krenck dat als hij dat zou doen hij snel klaar was. Er waren zeker wel redenen waarom Perkamentus de bitse tovenaar hield als zijn Vervangend Minister, maar liefde voor zijn persoonlijkheid zat daar niet bij en een strengen blik die de Minister in zijn richting gaf daar hoefde geen woorden gezegd voor te worden. Zijn ongenoegen was plaatselijk in zijn harde blauwe ogen.

"Heel goed," reageerde Krenck schoorvoetend. Hij pauzeerde voor een moment, om zijn moed bij elkaar te schrapen en toen kwam er een lichte grijns op zijn gezicht. "Eindelijk hebben we bewijs van iets wat we al een lange tijd verwachtte. Een van onze spionnen heeft geconstateerd dat Severus Sneep een Dooddoener is."

"Oke." Remus leunde langzaam achter over in zijn stoel, zijn ogen flikkerde even in Perkamentus richting. Hoe moest hij dit behandelen? Er waren zoveel dingen die hij kon zeggen, maar geen van die dingen veranderde het feit dat Krenck hem toch niet zou geloven, omdat als de Vervangend Minister zijn tanden ergens in zette - vooral een Dooddoener - was het bijna onmogelijk voor hem om los te laten. Hij ontmoette zijn blik en Perkamentus deed vragen een wenkbrauw omhoog en het Schoolhoofd van Zweinstein knikte, hij was meer dan gewillig om de Minister het te laten afhandelen. De oude man was het hoofd van de Orde.

"Ik ben bang, Barto, dat je alleen de helft van de beschikbare informatie hebt," zei Perkamentus zachtjes. "En ik heb voor een lange tijd geweten dat Severus Sneep een Dooddoener is."

"Wat?" snauwde Krenck.

De Minister ging verder alsof hij de vraag niet had gehoord. "Wat ik niet begrijp, is waarom jij - of jou spion - hier mee niet naar Arabella bent gegaan."

"Wat ik niet begrijp is waarom je me dit niet eerder hebt verteld," zei Krenck geirriteerd.

"Het was niet nodig dat je het wist."

"Het was niet nodig dat ik het wist?" De eis was gezegd met een kwade knik richting Remus. "Ik veronderstel dat hij het wist."

"Ik ben het Schoolhoofd van Zweinsteins Hogeschool van Hocus-Pocus en Hekserij," reageerde Remus op zijn zachts gezegd.

"Dat is mijn punt," zei Krenck. "Waarom laat je een Dooddoener op Zweinstein lesgeven?"

Remus glimlachte een beetje; hij haatte het om toe tegeven, maar hij was zichzelf best wel aan het amuseren, maar hij heeft Krenck nooit aardig gevonden. "Ik geloof dat Severus Sneep is de beste man voor de baan."

"Ben je gek?" stotterde de ander en het kwam tot het Schoolhoofd door hoe leuk het was om Krenck te zien als hij niet wist wat hij moest doen. Maar de Vervangend Minister draaide zich om, om naar Perkamentus te staren. "Albus, je moet toch in zien. Je kan niet een van Voldemort zijn spionnen - Wacht eens even! Jij hebt hem aangenomen, of niet?"

"Inderdaad," reageerde het vroegere Schoolhoofd. "Ik wist toen ik hem aan nam dat hij In Voldemort's cirkel zat."

Krenck scheen eindelijk niet te weten wat hij moest zeggen. Zijn mond ging open en hij spreidde zijn armen alsof hij een punt wou bewijzen, maar er kwamen geen woorden uit. Hij zou begonnen zijn met spreken, als Perkamentus niet verder had gesproken:

"Severus Sneep is inderdaad een Dooddoener, Barto. Echter heeft hij ook voor mij gespioneerd voor tien jaar. Ik vertrouw hem. Remus vertrouwt hem. De reden dat jij niet was ingelicht was voor zijn bescherming - en ik moet je er aan herinneren dat als je dit bekent maakt, dat dat zijn dood betekent."

Krenck gromde. "Hoe kan je zeker zijn dat hij voor ons werkt?"

"Oh, daar ben ik zeker van," reageerde Perkamentus.

"Ik vertrouw hem niet."

Remus kwam weer in het gesprek. "Om eerlijk te zijn, Meneer Krenck, jij kent Severus Sneep niet. En hij is niet wat je denkt dat hij is."

"Dan wat is hij, een teruggetrokken Dooddoener?" was gesnoven antwoordt. Maar het Perkamentus die zachtjes glimlachte.

"Zoiets wel ja."


	12. Hoofdstuk 11: Eer bewijzen aan de gesneu

* * *

A/N: Sorry dat het zo lang heeft geduurd, maar hier is eindelijk weer een vertaald hoofdstuk, ik weet niet zeker wanneer hoofdstuk 12 komt en ik ga daarom ook niks beloven, het spijt me heel erg en ik hoop dat jullie het nog steeds leuk blijven vinden.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 11: Eer bewijzen aan de gesneuvelde.**

Het was niet bepaald de kleedkamer van Zwerkbal, maar om de een of andere reden, werd hij herinnerd aan die dagen. Natuurlijk had hij alleen gespeeld tijdens zijn zesdejaar (de gecombineerde spanning van zijn P.U.I.S.Ten studeren en zijn Hoofdmonitor taken, hadden hem in het zevende jaar weg gehouden van het team) maar de herinneringen waren nog steeds plezierig en sterk. Herinneringen… er waren er velen van, sommige bitter en andere leuk, want er was veel veranderd sinds die dagen. De dromen die hij op Zweinstein had waren vervaagd, nu, had hij een lastige taak in deze duistere tijden. Ooit, herinnerde Bill Wemel zich dat hij een vloekbreker voor Goudgrijp wou zijn. Nu was hij een schouwer.

De kamer om je in klaar te maken was niet bepaald de Griffoendor kleedkamer in Zweinstein en de atmosfeer was anders. Zijn kameraden hier waren veel serieuzer dan zijn teamgenoten ooit zouden zijn, zelfs nadat ze de Zwerkbalcup hadden verloren aan Zwadderich in zijn zesdejaar. Hier, was er meer dan alleen afdelingspunten of aanzien te verliezen - hun was een spel van leven op dood en met een dodenaantal van bijna 70, konden ze het niet veroorloven om hun concentratie te verliezen. Daarom was er ook weinig gepraat als ze zich klaar maken voor missies; er was alleen stilte en het stillen voorbereiden. In andere situaties waren ze wat meer vriendelijker, maar zelfs als je daar over nadacht, schouwers waren professionelen en vormde weinig diepe vriendschappen. Weinige hielden het lang genoeg uit om gewone leerlingen en medewerkers te worden.

Bill Wemel had de baan al 7 jaar, dat was 5 jaar langer dan de gewone schouwer. Het was een feit dat de meeste schouwers vermoord werden tijdens de eerste 6 missies. Een derde van de gene die langs dat kwamen leefde niet meer na de 6 maanden lange mentorschap. Nadat, sommige kwamen iets verder - maar dat deden de zovele Dooddoeners ook en vooral de Dooddoeners die boos op je waren. Ervaring was een dubbele zwaard en het sneed beide kanten. Bill Wemel was nog net niet overwogen als een 'Old Timer,' en dat was iets waar hij heel blij mee was. De meeste Old timers waren dood.

Ongewild, dreven zijn ogen, met die gedachte, naar de verre muur. Over de laatste 10 jaar, had de muur een naam gekregen: De muur van helden. Gauw, wist hij, zouden ze een tweede van zijn soort moeten maken, omdat de bronze muur al voor driekwart vol stond met de gesneuvelde. Bill's ogen bekeken de lijst, kijkend naar de gene die waren vermoord voor hem. Vele namen waren op de lijst gekomen toen hij nog op school zat, maar er waren andere waarvan het verlies dichterbij huis was. Verreweg tussen hen was vijf rijen naar links: Charlie Wemel.

Die naam deed nog steeds pijn. Brandend, was het meer. Charlie was zijn kleine broertje geweest, zijn beste vriend. Jaren hadden hen misschien uit elkaar gehaald (alhoewel heel erg weinig, als je naar de rest van de familie keek), maar ze waren altijd heel close met elkaar. Ondanks dat of omdat ze zo close waren, was Bill geergerd toen zijn broer hem mee volgde naar de schouwers - maar hij was ook heel erg trots. Charlie was afgestudeerd aan de top van de basis training klas en toen ging was zijn mentor niemand minder dan James Potter zelf - Charlie had een sensatie bij de Schouwers gemaakt, hij bracht de reflexen en werk ethiek dat hem zo'n goede zoeker had gemaakt bij Zwerkbal. Charlie was mogelijk een van de beste en hij was _goed_ geweest. Hij brandde licht… maar op het einde bleek hij maar kort gegloeit te hebben. Na drie en een half jaar als een Schouwer, was Charlie Wemel vermoord terwijl hij door een straat in Dreuzel Londen liep - hij was neergehaald door een Dooddoener die nooit is gevonden.

Het verlies kon hem nog steeds heel erg pijn doen en Bill slikte boos, hij worstelde om zijn hoofd er weer bij te krijgen. De tijd voor rouwen was over; hij had werk te doen - en hij zou wraak nemen. Misschien was dat een zielige feit, maar het was wel waar. Charlie zijn dood had de oorlog voor de Wemel familie persoonlijk gemaakt; nu droeg elk slachtoffer van Voldemort Charlie zijn gezicht. Bill wist dat het stoppen van Dooddoeners zijn broer niet terug zou brengen, maar als er hoop was, als hij dat kon voorkomen bij iemand anders - vooral bij een van zijn andere familieleden - zou hij dat doen. Zelfs als het zijn eigen leven zou kosten. Sommige dingen, wist hij, waren het waard om voor te sterven.

En de andere namen op de bronzen beslagen muur waren mannen en vrouwen geweest die op de zelfde manier gevallen waren. Hun nummers waren legioen en hun namen waren legendes; naast elke naam stond een datum. Van de naam Edgar Bonkel op 7 maart, 1971- de naam op de top op aan de linkerkant hoorde bij eerste schouwer die gevallen was toen De Heer van het Duister aan de macht kwam - behoorde tot de meeste laatste van de gesneuvelde. Toen hij de nieuwste naam las in de laatste kolom was hij genoodzaakt nog eens diep in te ademen. Estella Cardiel was een goeie vriend geweest, alleen maar een jaar achter Bill was ze uit de basis training. Als de wereld een beetje anders was geweest, dan was Estella misschien wel _meer_ dan alleen een vriend geweest, maar Bill had die mogelijkheid nog nooit onderzocht en nu was het te laat. De datum naast de naam was 2 December 1991 - Gisteren.

Hoofdschuddend keek Bill ook weg van die naam. Maar er waren andere namen die hij ook zag staan, zoals de legendarische Dennis van Beest (7 Juli 1976); zijn klasgenoot: Warren Stormjager (3 Januari 1985); of zijn mentor, Alastor Dolleman (15 mei 1988). Hij had te veel doden gezien, hij had te veel vrienden verloren… maar zelfs toen hij probeerde om weg te kijken, trok een andere naam zijn aandacht. Het was verschillend dan de anderen, aan de top van de vierde rij aan de rechterkant: Sirius Zwarts (ONBEKEND 1981).

Op de een of andere manier, kreeg die naam altijd zijn aandacht. Misschien kwam dat omdat Bill het altijd leuk gevonden heeft om mysteries op te lossen en de naam was anders dan de rest, omdat er geen datum was. Ze wisten de waarheid niet. Zelfs in het boek van de gesneuvelde, de officiële Schouwer record van elke dood van de schouwers terwijl ze op een actieve taak bezig waren, was er geen datum. Er was geen bewijs dat hij dood was, omdat ze het niet wisten. Het was de enige naam in het boek waar ze geen lichaamsdelen van hadden gevonden of een getuigen tot het eind; maar nog steeds het zelfde, Sirius Zwarts was belichaming van hoe een schouwer zou moeten sterven. Hun motto was simpel: _Mors Ante Infamia. _Het liet zien wat ze waren, alles wat ze wouden zijn of doen: om te sterven zonder geheimen te verraden en om ten onder te gaan zonder iemands vertrouwen te verraden. In een simpelere zin: "Dood voor Schande." Het was een eeuwenoude grondstelling, maar tragische verhalen zoals die van Sirius Zwarts reden de waarheid naar huis in de schouwers eeuwenoude maximum. Op het eind, hoopte Bill dat hij ook zo sterk kon zijn.

En hij hoopte dat dat einde vandaag niet kwam.

Opeens ging de deur van de klaarmaak kamer open en zelfs toen zijn hoofd omdraaide om te zien wie het was, was zijn hoofd al weer terug geklikt in het gareel. Afleidingen waren weg. Rouw werd aan de kant gezet. Gevoelens waren ontoepasselijk - het was game tijd. Zonder een bewust krachtinspanning, had Bill Wemel het menselijke gedeelte van zichzelf even opzij geschoven toen hij zijn kluisjes deur dicht sloeg. Het zou daar wel wachten tot hij terug kwam.

"Het is tijd, Dames en Heren," zei James Potter gelijk, alleen staand voor het 'Teken boord,' dat elke lijn van hun doel liet zien en ook elk lijn van hun plan. Het samen gekomen team was al twee keer kort in diepte, maar het was gebruikelijk omdat nog een keer te doen voor ze weg gingen. Niemand vond de repetitie erg. Omdat ze allemaal wisten, dat het levens redde. Toen glimlachte het hoofd van Divisie een beetje wazig en lanceerde in de missies orders zonder te twijfelen. "Oke. Deze is behoorlijk direct, maar het heeft elke kans om moeilijk te worden als we het minst verwachten. Er was een erg slimme Dreuzel en zijn naam was Murphy die eens zei 'Alles dat fout kan gaan, zou ook fout gaan,' en hij is inderdaad juist in deze situatie."

"Waar we naar aan het kijken zijn is een aanval in de klassieke naam van het woord. De reden waarom we naar binnen gaan met twee team's van acht is omdat intelligentie heeft geopenbaard dat er een vergadering is van een groep Dooddoeners, onder de leiderschap van de Van Detta's, wie zoals we allemaal weten, twee van Voldemort's gevaarlijkste supporters zijn. Ze zijn ook op zijn minst een beetje krankzinnig. Ze werden vrijgelaten na de val van Azkaban vijf jaar geleden en zijn verantwoordelijk voor sommige van de meest erge aanvallen in de oorlog. Ik denk niet dat ik uit hoef te leggen dat het positieve effect van hun gijzeling, of zelfs van hun dood, beter zou zijn voor ons."

"Nu dat is gezegd, ik wil niet dat iedereen domme kansen neemt. Intelligentie heeft ons vertelt dat er een dozijn Dooddoeners komen op deze vergadering en zelfs hoewel we ze in aantal overtreffen, er is geen plaats voor fouten. Blijf bij je rol en we zullen het goed doen." Potter's bruine ogen gloeide van achter zijn kapotte bril, ze gingen over de bij elkaar gekomen schouwers heen en de kracht zorgde er voor dat Bill een rilling over hem heen voelde gaan. Er waren sommige mensen die simpelweg aanwezig waren, een speciale kwaliteit die je meer kon voelen dan zien. James Potter was er een van die mensen.

"Ik zou het Alfa team leiden door de voordeur," ging hij na een moment verder. "Gepast door een laatste minuut verandering in de plan, Ernie Jordaan zou niet het Bravo team leiden - ongelukkigerwijs, was hij ergens anders nodig en kan hij niet bij ons zijn vandaag. Daarom, zou Minister Vaals weer bij ons komen voor deze missie en zij is de Bravo leider, die door de achterdeur komen. Zijn er nog vragen?"

Een verrast gefluister ging zijn weg door de kamer en Bill kon het opgewonden gevoel voelen. Niemand ging er tegen in; er was niet een schouwer in het hoofdkwartier die niet zou twijfelen aan de vermogens van die scherpzinnige oude vrouw die aan een kant stond. Ze hadden zich misschien afgevraagd waarom ze aanwezig was voor deze missie, maar ze hadden haar altijd vertrouwd. Ze was misschien het hoofd van het Departement van Magische Wethandhaving, maar Arabella Vaals was een van hen. Voor beter of slechter, ze was nog steeds een schouwer en ze hoorde zeker weten bij die kleine groep van heksen en tovenaars die het divisie ´Old Timers´ noemde. Arabella Vaals was daar geweest, had dat gedaan en had het allemaal gezien. Vandaag, leek het erop dat ze het nog een laatste keer zou doen.

Er waren de gewoonlijke vragen: layout, specificatie, vormen van aanval- alle dingen die een ervaren schouwer vroeg zonder twee keer na te denken. Toen de laatste voorbereidingen gemaakt werden- ze checkte de toverstokken, een snelle blik naar een partner- Bill kon het niet helpen om de nieuwelingen op te merken vanuit zijn ooghoeken. Arme kinderen, dacht hij. Er waren er twee bij voor de missie van vandaag, een nauwelijks uit de Basis en de andere was net vrij van zijn mentor. Hij kon de naam van beiden niet herinneren, maar hij kon Virginia Wilson dichtbij de nieuwelingen zien staan, kijkend met de voorzichtige ogen van een mentor. Zij was een van de Old Timers, ongelooflijk veel talent en waarschijnlijk veel te geoefend in het veld, maar Bill kon alleen maar hopen dat dat over gegeven werd en de studenten ook getalenteerd zouden worden.

"Verschijnsel punt in vijf," riep Potter en de tijd voor zorgen was over. Op tijd, hees Bill zijn toverstok op en met anderen, verschijnselde hij.

"Er is nog een aanval geweest, Hagrid," zei Perkamentus zachtjes en de halfreus fronste.

Rubeus Hagrid nam de stoel in het kantoor van de Minister van Toverkunst compleet in beslag; als hij het niet op tijd sterker had gemaakt met magie, zou Perkamentus een gênant moment mee gemaakt hebben, omdat zijn oude vriend bleef draaien en dat zou misschien kunnen leiden tot het breken van de antieke stoel zonder het te menen. Natuurlijk, in Albus zijn geleerde mening, was de stoel een lelijk stukje werk en hij was blij geweest als hij er van af kon komen- maar Hagrid zou het verschrikkelijk vinden als hij zo'n ongeluk zou veroorzaken. Dus, zonder acht te slaan op zijn eigen gevoelens over de stoel (die waarschijnlijk al zo lang dat er een Minister van Toverkunst was hier stond), had Perkamentus de versterk toverspreuk er op uitgesproken, zelfs toen Lily hem had verteld dat Hagrid onderweg was naar binnen. Ze speelde de rol van "assistent" heel goed, dacht hij met een glimlach. Weinige herinnerde zich hoe slim en krachtig ze eigenlijk echt was.

En zoals Lily, was Hagrid veel meer dan het leek. De meeste dachten dat hij dom was dat heel ver van de waarheid lag- en andere zeiden nog steeds dat hij onbruikbaar was. Hij was alleen de sleutelbewaarder van Zweinstein, natuurlijk. Waar zou de abnormale grote man belangrijk voor zijn? Perkamentus glimlachte weer. Juist, waarom belangrijk. Maar hij stopte met glimlachen toen zijn oude student diep fronste, blijkbaar om uit te vinden waarom hij van alle mensen was geroepen door de Minister van Toverkunst.

"Het spijt me om dat te horen, Professor- ik bedoel, Minister," antwoordde de grote man. Plotseling, verscheen er angst op zijn gelaat. "Ze denken toch niet dat ik er iets mee te maken heb of wel?"

"Nee dat denken ze niet," antwoordde Albus kalm. "Ik vroeg je om hier te komen voor een andere reden, eigenlijk. Ik wil je om een gunst vragen."

"Een gunst? Natuurlijk ken dat, Profess- Minister!" De sleutelbewaarders ronde gezicht gloeide helemaal van trots, dat maakte dat Albus moest glimlachen om het onschuldige enthousiasme dat Hagrid liet zien.

"Je kan me nog steeds Professor noemen als je dat wilt, Hagrid," zei hij zachtjes. "Het maakt voor mij geen verschil uit."

"Maar ik wil niet onrespectvol klinken, meneer," was het antwoordt.

Albus grinnikte. "Ik vind het helemaal niet onrespectvol. In feite, ik geloof dat soms kan helpen om mensen terug te laten denken aan het verleden… vooral met zulke dagen als deze. Mijn tijd op Zweinstein was het beste van mijn leven en ik hoop dat ik voor jou altijd 'Professor Perkamentus' zal zijn."

"Maar u bent het beste schoolhoofd dat Zweinstein ooit heeft gehad!" flapte de halfreus eruit en toen bloosde hij. "Ik bedoel het niet onrespectvol tegenover Professor Lupos enzo; hij is een goeie vent, maar we missen u Professor Perkamentus."

"Dank je wel, Hagrid." Op zijn leeftijd was het moeilijk om in verlegenheid te worden gebracht- maar sommige mensen, zoals een zekere Rubeus Hagrid, kon dat nog steeds doen. En zelfs een hart dat verschrikkelijke dingen had gezien zoals de zijne kon nog steeds geraakt worden. Het was een goed iets om dat te herinneren.

De halfreus bloosde nog erger, zodat hij nog roder werd, dat maakte dat Albus zich verder in moest houden om niet te lachen, iets wat Hagrid verkeerd zou opvatten. Hij mompelde, "ik vertelde gewoon de waarheid, Professor."

"We vertellen allemaal de waarheid op onze eigen manier, mijn vriend," reageerde hij zachtjes. "Maar soms moeten we meer doen dan dat. Ik moet je vragen, Hagrid: kan ik je vertrouwen?"

"Natuurlijk ken je dat, Professor!" Hagrid keek lichtelijk geïrriteerd dat hij het vroeg en Albus verzachtte zijn toon.

"Ik weet dat ik op jou kan rekenen," reageerde hij. "Maar alle geheimen die ik je vertel zijn niet volledig van mij- als je het aan iemand door verteld wat ik je vanavond ga vertellen, zullen velen levens risico lopen."

"Oh." De ander werd gelijk weer wat aardiger. "U geheimen zijn veilig bij mij, Professor. En zo ook alle anderen."

Albus knikte. "Hagrid, heb je ooit gehoord van de Orde van de Feniks?"

"Nee, meneer. Dat heb ik niet."

"Goed." Hij glimlachte een beetje. "In het kort, de Orde is een groep van heksen en tovenaars die er alles aan doen om Voldemort te verslaan. Voor het grootste deel, werkt de Orde buiten de kanalen van het Ministerie, alhoewel er zijn een paar sleutelleden die zijn hoog geplaatst in beide de Orde en het Ministerie van Toverkunst."

"Zoals u." Niemand had ooit gezegd dat Hagrid stom was.

"Zoals ik," de Minister van Toverkunst knikte. "De reden dat ik je dit vertel is omdat de gunst die ik van je vraag nikst te maken heeft met het Ministerie. Als je de missie accepteert dan verzeker ik je dat je niet werkt voor het Ministerie. Je zal dan werken voor de Orde van de Feniks."

"Missie, Professor Perkamentus?" Hagrid bekeek hem even serieus voor een moment, zijn ogen gefocust en kalm. "Ik zou het doen voor u."

Perkamentus grinnikte. "Je hebt nog niet eens gevraagd wat het is, Hagrid."

"Dat hoeft ook niet, Professor. Ik vertrouw u."

Voor een kort moment, Albus Perkamentus' hart dreigde op te zwellen in zijn borst van vreugde. Zelfs op zijn leeftijd, kon hij nog steeds verrast zijn. En het was op momenten zoals deze dat hij echt geloofde dat de oorlog gewonnen kon worden. "Dank je," antwoordde hij zachtjes. "Maar je bent nog steeds vrij om te weigeren als je weet wat het is, Hagrid."

"Dat zou ik niet doen. Wat is het?" Hagrid glimlachte en Albus wist dat hij zou slagen. Met een hart zo groot van vreugde, hoe kon hij dan falen? Hij haalde even diep adem en zei toen:

"Ik wil je naar de reuzen sturen, Hagrid."

Het Alpha Team verscheen in een naamloze straat voor een gebouw dat er onschuldig uit zag. Het was een restaurant dat de Drakenstaart heette (Goede vlees en goed eten), de eigenaar was iemand die Francis Totelaer heette. In het echt was de restaurant een vergaderplaats voor Dooddoeners, alhoewel het Ministerie heeft het nooit kunnen bewijzen. Deze keer echter, was anders- een spion had hun precies verteld wanneer deze groep bij elkaar zou komen er ging een roddel dat niet alleen de Van Detta´s, die waren Voldemort´s persoonlijke "specialisten" (ook bekent dat de excerpten in martelen), maar ook Totelaer en Schoorvoet, twee doelen heel hoog op het Ministerie lijst. Hart bonzend, keek Bill rond, maar de straat was stil- abnormaal stil, in feite, net voor zonsondergang. Alarmen gingen af in zijn hoofd.

Er was iets mis. Zo erg mis- op instinct draaide hij naar James Potter, maar de andere man´s bruine ogen keken hem aan en zelfs toen Bill zijn mond open deed, kreeg hij in een minuut een hoofd geschud als antwoordt. Hij voelde zijn eigen ogen verrast wijd open staan en hij staarde naar zijn leider zonder het te begrijpen, maar Potter zei alles heel zachtjes:

"We gaan."

Toen was de senior schouwer in beweging, hij liep naar het restaurant met een pas waar Bill alleen maar jaloers op kon zijn. "Voorzichtig, Dames en Heren," riep Potter over zijn schouder. "Misschien weten ze dat we hier zijn."

Twaalf snelle stappen brachten hen naar de voordeur. Potter, als teamleider en voorop, had zijn linkerhand op de deurknop, zijn toverstok vast in zijn rechterhand; Bill, als de team´s tweede leider, stond vlak achter hem. _Adem in, adem uit. _Dit was de korte pauze dat de schouwers het moment van de waarheid noemde. Hij deed nog een goeie check op zijn persoonlijke schild, hij wou niet dat een onverwachte vloek hem zou verrassen en toen durfde Bill rond te kijken. Aan zijn linker en rechterkant, zag hij beide teams op vleugels, ze gingen naar de grootste ramen van de Drakenstaart. Hun bewegingen, zoals zijn blikken, waren snel en geoefend; het team had al zoveel van dit soort missie´s gedaan, beide in het echt, dat ze hun positie´s in hun slaap nog konden vinden. Het plan was simpel gehouden, altijd, tot vergissingen- toen kwam het signaal en ze stormde door de deur.

Potter ging rechts; Bil ging links, zijn toverstok was omhoog en was er klaar voor toen hij hun teamleider een wel gemikte vloek af zag weren. De Dooddoeners stonden en waren er klaar voor, ze keken naar hen en vuurde vloeken meteen toen ze binnen kwamen. Van af de linkervleugel, hoorde hij Virginia Wilson vloeken, maar er was geen tijd om uit te vinden waarom. Zijn schild weerde een Impedimenta vloek af die snel was uitgesproken bij Schoorvoet en Bill ontweek Totelaer´s Incinerator vloek, hij hoorde het sissen en branden toen het de muur achter hem raakte zelfs toen hij de tegen vervloeking voor de Reducto vloek die Bellatrix van Detta op hem had afgestuurd.

Twee stappen meer drongen hem verder in het gevecht en een snelle "Paralitis!" zorgde er voor dat een Dooddoener die naar het Bravo Team had gekeken, toen ze binnen kwamen door de achterdeur, neer ging. Plotseling, in de verre hoek van de kamer, hoorde hij de vertel verhaal beginnen en hij voelde een koude rilling over zijn ruggengraat gaan.

"Ava-"

Maar de vijand in kwestie ging neer, hij kon het niet meer afmaken, dankzij James Potter zelfs toen de beroemde schouwer een vloek van Rodolphus van Detta ontweek. Iets prikkelde bij Bill en hij bedacht zich iets, _Ze wilde hem levend. _Dodelijke vloeken waren gemakkelijk voor Dooddoeners; ze hadden geen probleem met moorden, maar het werd heel erg duidelijk dat de Vloek des Doods niet was gericht op James Potter. Toen er nog een paar seconde voorbij tikte, werd Bill´s achterdochtigheid waar- totdat er iets anders gebeurde dat hem dat liet vergeten.

Ze leidde het Bravo Team door de achterdeur, Arabella Vaals ging neer.

Voor een moment, leek de wereld te bevriezen en Bill´s hoofd klikte in overdrive. Arabella Vaals was het Hoofd van Magische Wetshandhaving. Ze was een held in de Tovenaarswereld voor hij moedige en goede advies tijdens de oorlog. Ze had geen actieve schouwer taak meer gedaan voor jaren, maar ze was nog steeds een legende. Ze was belangrijk. Ze was geliefd- en de bezemkast met helden was nu minder met een verwarrende snelheid, vooral met de net verloren of een goed man zoals Frank Lubbermans. Ze konden het niet hebben om haar te verliezen.

Zonder te denken, rende Bill naar voren, hij vervloekte een Dooddoener die het lichaam van de bewusteloze Minister wou laten zweven. Vaals viel op de grond met een bonk en ze bewoog niet. De schouwer naast haar reageerde snel, hoewel, naar beneden gebogen om het Hoofd van het Departement wakker te maken, alleen om te vallen met een schreeuw toen Schoorvoet een Cruciatus vloek in zijn richting gooide. Toen hij zag dat er niemand anders dichtbij genoeg was en met heel weinig tijd om te verliezen, nam Bill 3 snelle stappen door de eetkamer, hij ontweek een Suffocation bezwering toen hij dat deed. Zijn focus was zo nauw dat hij bijna Potter´s bevel niet hoorde.

"Ga terug!" riep de senior schouwer. "Plan Zulu!"

Plan Zulu was de wegwezen bevel, de slechtste zaak scenario. Het was het signaal om daar weg te gaan ze zouden dan alleen verschijnselen en elkaar weer tegen komen op het punt waar ze eerst waren. Plan Zulu bedoelde meestal dat Murphy zijn lelijke kop had laten zien en dat het tijd was om de Divisie te verliezen en daar weg te gaan. Verward, stal Bill een blik door de kamer- hij had normaal goed situatie overzicht en hij had niet gedacht dat dingen zo slecht waren. Vreemd genoeg, zijn ogen stelde waar wat hij gevoelt had; het begon rommelig te worden, maar de aanval was nog steeds redding. In feite, de enige grote gebeurtenis was het plan dat de Minister neer was gegaan… een paar andere waren geraakt, dat was waar, maar niemand was dood. In feite, iedereen behalve Vaals stond nog steeds, hoewel er waren er inderdaad een paar bloederig en hadden blauwen plekken.

Maar Potter was de baas.

Bill wist dat er weinig tijd over was, dan zouden ze allemaal weg zijn. Nog een andere schouwer probeerde Vaals te bereiken, maar die werd achteruit geblazen door Totelaer- de Dooddoeners wouden haar echt gevangen nemen, omdat het Hoofd van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving de hoogste persoon die Voldemort ooit vast had- en dat konden ze niet laten gebeuren. Hij kende Arabella Vaals goed genoeg om te weten dat ze liever zou sterven dan gevangen genomen wou worden. Bill raakte een Dooddoener met een snelle vries bezwering en rende naar haar toe. Sterven en gevangen nemen ging beide niet gebeuren zolang hij er was- hij voelde kracht sissen en hij ademde gerustgesteld uit toen zijn schild een verlam spreuk tegen hield. Maar zijn schild zakte in elkaar terwijl hij dat deed en hij bleef onbeschermd achter. Dat was nooit een leuk gevoel.

Er was geen tijd voor netjes zijn en techniek; alleen grote kracht. Zoals zijn mentor hem lang geleden geleerd had, stopte Bill al zijn boze energie in zijn magie en greep Vaals´ verlamde arm. Een ander verschijnselen was altijd gevaarlijk, maar haar bewusteloosheid zou het makkelijker moeten maken- dan was er een feit waar hij zich geen zorgen over hoefde te maken. Aan zijn rechterkant, ging de toverstok van Bellatrix van Detta omhoog, de Vloek des Doods op haar lippen-

En ze waren weg.


End file.
